Fullmetal Alchemist : La Porte de Shamballa
by Kestrel Faeran
Summary: /Traduction\ Suite du film Fullmetal Alchemist : Les Conquérants de Shamballa. Pour avoir un résumé de ce qui se passe, allez voir l'intro !
1. Introduction

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST : LA PORTE DE SHAMBALLA**

Ecrit par Winkle et traduit de l'anglais par Kestrel Faeran

* * *

**News mises à jour le 07/10/07, allez voir un peu plus bas.**

**

* * *

Introduction**

Par l'auteur

Ceci est la page d'introduction. Elle vous fournira quelques informations basiques nécessaires à la lecture de cette fiction. Il est hautement recommandé de lire cette page avant de poursuivre. Le prochain chapitre est le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Un résumé plus détaillé peut être trouvé plus bas. J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui sont venus lire cette fiction, et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'aimerez.

I) Cette fiction se déroule APRES le film _Fullmetal Alchemist : Les Conquérants de Shamballa_. Ainsi, il y aura de nombreux spoilers dans cette fiction sur les évènements du film. Bien qu'ils n'y en aient qu'un minimum, la lecture sera bien plus appréciable si vous avez au moins vu le film, ou si vous en avez lu un résumé, parce que vous aurez besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour réellement comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette fiction. (note de la traductrice : tout cela n'est qu'une question de logique en fait)

II) Les évènements de cette fiction se déroulent 4 ans après ceux de _Fullmetal Alchemist : Les Conquérants de Shamballa_.

III) Comme cela a été mentionné plus tôt, cette fiction est une suite du film de Fullmetal Alchemist. Bien que le film ait été plutôt bon, j'ai été terriblement déçue par la fin et par la manière dont Studio Bones a traité quelques uns des personnages, principalement ma bien-aimée Winry. Ils ont aussi brisé une promesse selon laquelle ils développeraient un peu plus la relation entre Roy et Riza dans le film (ce qui n'est jamais vraiment arrivé). Donc en toute honnêteté, j'écris ceci pour me satisfaire moi-même et pour, j'espère, également satisfaire d'autres fans déçus qui passeraient par ici… et pour me donner une vraie fin.

IV) Je crois que le point précédent insinue assez le fait que cette fiction développera la relation entre Ed et Winry, et aussi celle entre Roy et Riza (bien que pas autant que la première).

V) Ah oui… Je mettrai quelques références au manga de Fullmetal Alchemist par-ci par-là. Il n'est pas très important que vous les sachiez ou que vous ayiez lu le manga, mais la lecture n'en serait que plus appréciable. Mais ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire à la compréhension de l'intrigue.

**

* * *

**

**Un mot de la traductrice**

Voilà, donc ceci est ma première traduction sur fanfiction (mais sûrement pas la dernière) et j'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques concernant la traduction ou la fiction en elle-même. Dans le dernier cas, je les transmettrai alors à _Winkle_.

Certains me connaissent peut-être déjà si vous avez lu ma fiction sur Harry Potter (plus en ligne...), et donc connaissent mon rythme d'écriture qui, je le sais, est assez lent en moyenne. Mais j'essayerai de faire un effort, tant que la dose de reviews reste raisonnable... Et puis ça dépendra du calendrier et de mes disponibilités, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour garder un certain rythme.

Vous pouvez toujours accéder à l'adresse de la fiction originale dans mon profil, et je vous laisse maintenant lire le résumé, et puis enfin cette fiction que je prends un véritable plaisir à traduire (avec l'aide de Messieurs les Dictionnaires, mes meilleurs amis ! ;D (mais vi ! Monsieur Anglais-Français, Monsieur Français, et Monsieur Synonyme)).

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

**News**

**7 Octobre 2007**

Suppression des annotations présentes dans certains chapitres, modification des notes de début, suppression du chapitre 10, "Important" (ou "petite crise existentielle de la traductrice mais totalement inutile"). D'ailleurs, cela risque d'obliger certains à reviewer l'épilogue anonymement... sorry.  
Ah, et en réponse à **Cécile** : oui, je traduis d'autres fics. ;P Et merci pour tous tes compliments. :D**  
**

**30 Septembre 2007**

C'est aujourd'hui que j'annonce la fin de la fiction _La Porte de Shamballa_. Bien sûr, j'y reviendrai souvent pour apporter quelques (plusieurs) modifications aux chapitres les plus anciens, mais dans l'ensemble, vous pouvez la considérer comme achevée. :D Si vous jetez un coup d'oeil au profil de Winkle et maitrisez suffisamment l'anglais pour vous attaquer à une fanfiction, vous pourrez lire une fic relatant les quatre années séparant le film _Les Conquérants de Shamballa _de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil et à tenter d'y laisser une review à l'occasion. ;P  
Sinon, je vous remercie chaudement d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout, d'avoir supporté des délais indécents, et d'avoir su apprécier mon travail quand j'en doutais un peu. Merci à tous, et à bientôt dans de nouvelles fics ! ;D**  
**

**18 Avril 2007**

C'est la fin de la page d'intro, je ne l'utiliserai plus. Si je dois vous informer de quelque chose d'important, ce sera en haut d'un nouveau chapitre. Je profite cependant de cette dernière news pour informer les éventuels lecteurs errants que j'ai commencé à reprendre les premiers chapitres. Et Dieu sait qu'ils en avaient besoin !

Le premier chapitre a donc été mis à jour, ainsi que l'intro...

Sur ce, bon vent mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin...

**

* * *

Résumé**

Par l'auteur

Quatre ans ont passé depuis que les Elric ont pris la décision irrévocable de rester dans l'Autre Monde. Mais leur mission de retrouver la bombe atomique volée n'a fait que rabattre sur eux la colère de l'Organisation de Thulé. Dans une tentative désespérée pour s'enfuir, les Elric ont accepté l'offre faite par un professeur britannique de les renvoyer chez eux en sécurité. Cependant, le voyage ne fit que les jeter dans la gueule du loup. Au lieu de revenir chez eux, ils se retrouvèrent projetés dans les années 40 en plein cœur de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Maintenant, Edward et Alphonse Elric doivent garder de l'avance sur les Nazis qui recherchent la vengeance, la technologie de l'auto-mail d'Ed, et quelque chose d'autre...

Winry Rockbell réside à présent seule à Resembool avec son chien Den, ayant depuis longtemps accepté la décision des Elric et ne s'inquiétant plus pour eux. Mais sa vie paisible et tout ce qu'avaient sacrifié les Elric afin d'assurer la sécurité de son monde vont être ruinés lorsqu'un mystérieux étranger fait son apparition. Le monde des alchimistes ne sera jamais plus le même.

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Rien de ce qui suit ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la traduction en elle-même. Tout ce qui est donc de l'ordre de l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, et les personnages originaux ainsi que l'intrigue de cette fiction sont à _Winkle_.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Grand Conflit Mondial

**Mis à jour le 30/09/2007**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : LE GRAND CONFLIT MONDIAL**

* * *

Edward Elric restait debout à admirer le pittoresque champ herbeux qui s'étendait devant lui. Le soleil était levé, seuls quelques nuages blancs pelucheux parsemant le ciel. Une petite brise fit bruire l'herbe verte sous ses pieds. Le vent fit onduler ses cheveux blonds devant ses yeux, mais la scène était si charmante qu'il n'y prêta pas attention. Edward n'avait vraiment rien de plus à faire que sourire. 

Un bruit au loin le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Quelques douzaines de mètres plus loin, il distingua Den courant vers lui à pleine vitesse en transportant une petite branche d'arbre dans sa gueule. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il s'en rendit compte ; pour qu'il revienne déjà, ou bien Den était très rapide en dépit de son vieil âge, ou bien l'absence d'auto-mail ne lui permettait plus de lancer des choses aussi loin qu'avant.

Le chien sauta sur l'alchimiste tandis qu'Edward récupérait le bâton de la gueule de Den. Le chien le poussa de la tête avec espièglerie pendant qu'Edward le caressait, voulant manifestement lui dire de lancer encore le bâton.

« Doucement Den, tu vas finir par épuiser mon bras si tu continues. » Mais le vieux Den ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Edward sourit et fit un pas en arrière en levant le bras en vue d'un nouveau lancer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu envoyer le bâton de bois voler dans les airs une nouvelle fois, une voix familière l'interrompit derrière lui.

« Ed ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Le déjeuner est prêt... On mange des spaghettis ! » cria quelqu'un. Ed s'arrêta un instant et fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Toujours des spaghettis... j'aurais aimé qu'on essaye quelque chose d'autre._ Ed garda cette pensée pour lui alors qu'il se tournait en direction de la voix. Mais toute frustration qu'il ait pu avoir ressentie se dissipa lorsque ses yeux se focalisèrent sur une belle jeune fille qui, au loin, lui faisait signe de la main avec un immense sourire. Son incroyable sourire devait être contagieux car un autre fendit le visage d'Ed.

« D'accord, répondit Ed alors qu'il faisait signe à Den de le suivre et qu'il commençait à revenir vers la résidence. On arrive Winry. »

* * *

**Quelque part dans le Nord de la France – Juillet 1943**

Alphonse Elric s'assit silencieusement dans le noir. Il était difficile de voir le reste de la pièce, mais le léger éclat du clair de lune filtrant à travers les minces fentes entre les planches de bois, parvenait à lui procurer assez d'éclairage pour distinguer une demi-douzaine de personnes qui dormaient paisiblement sur le sol sale. Ils ronflaient tous quelque peu bruyamment, et le grondement rendait Al un peu plus somnolant que d'habitude, mais un marmonnement étouffé sur le côté attira son attention. Il s'approcha plus près de sa source jusqu'à ce que la faible voix devienne plus distincte et qu'il puisse distinguer ce qui était dit.

« Winry... Winry... » Al soupira pour lui-même lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de son frère dormant plus loin dans un coin. _Oh grand frère, il rêve encore d'elle..._ Al remonta la petite couverture couvrant son frère un peu plus fermement, celle-ci ayant commencé à glisser, avant de retourner à son poste d'observation.

Al regarda à travers le petit trou entre les planches de bois derrière lui. Dehors, il pouvait distinguer des terres cultivées entourées d'une forêt. Même si c'était l'été, l'air nocturne était frais et Al resserra sa propre couverture autour de lui pour se protéger du froid. Il regarda le paysage devant lui, ne vit personne et se rassit dans une position plus confortable.

En toute honnêteté, Al n'était pas sûr de savoir où ils étaient. 'Quelque part dans le Nord de la France', c'était tout ce que leur avait dit l'une des autres personnes. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées durant les deux dernières années. Les Elric avaient consacré leurs trois premières années dans ce monde à traquer la bombe atomique qui avait été volée de leur monde quand l'Organisation de Thulé l'avait envahi. Ils furent couronnés de succès : ils avaient récupéré la bombe et l'avaient cachée dans un endroit où ils espéraient qu'elle ne serait jamais retrouvée.

Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient réussi qu'à s'attirer un peu plus d'ennui en conséquence. Ils avaient donc fui l'Allemagne et étaient retournés en Angleterre pour échapper à l'Organisation de Thulé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Finalement, Ed et Al avaient pris contact avec un professeur britannique qui étudiait leur monde depuis son invasion par l'Organisation. Il leur proposa de tenter d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte pour que les frères puissent rentrer chez eux. Puisque l'Organisation était sur leurs talons, ils décidèrent de tenter le coup. Mais comme nous le dirions, tout alla alors de mal en pis.

Au lieu de retourner dans leur monde, ils furent renvoyés en Allemagne... excepté le fait que l'on était alors en 1942 et qu'ils se retrouvaient donc plongés au cœur de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Les Elric étaient assez connus des membres de l'Organisation de Thulé et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient devenus des membres hauts placés du régime nazi. Ce fut donc en un rien de temps que les Nazis s'étaient de nouveau trouvés sur les talons des Elric, voulant se venger pour ce qu'ils avaient fait vingt ans plus tôt et voulant mettre la main sur les auto-mails d'Ed. L'Auto-mail n'existait pas dans ce monde, contrairement au leur où cela était courant. C'était considéré comme de la biotechnologie hautement avancée et les Nazis étaient très désireux de l'obtenir. Ainsi, les Elric avaient passé la dernière année en cavale, fuyant et se cachant de leurs poursuivants en espérant trouver une manière de quitter l'Europe continentale. Pour le moment, ils se reposaient dans une maison sûre, sur laquelle ils avaient eu la chance de tomber pendant leur fuite en compagnie de quelques autres réfugiés échappant à la persécution nazie.

Al poussa un nouveau soupir. Il n'aimait pas songer à leur situation, et même si son frère avait gardé le moral jusque là, l'aîné des Elric commençait à perdre courage. Al secoua la tête ; il se serait bien giflé mais son visage était déjà rouge et douloureux à force de le faire tout au long de la nuit pour se maintenir éveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre d'alchimiste d'Etat d'Ed et s'aperçut qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin et presque la fin de son poste. _Dieu merci, je vais bientôt pouvoir prendre quelques heures de sommeil._ Le soulagement d'Al fut court, interrompu par le grondement de machines au loin. Immédiatement, il se retourna dans un mouvement brusque pour regarder au travers du petit trou d'observation. Il ne pouvait rien voir au-delà de ce qu'il avait vu précédemment. Il attendit une autre minute, et remarqua plusieurs phares qui se rapprochaient. _Oh mince !_ Il n'eut pas besoin d'en voir plus, ses instincts lui ayant déjà dit ce qui arrivait.

Al se tourna rapidement et rejoignit son frère qui était maintenant en train de marmonner quelque chose à propos de spaghettis et du goût horrible qu'ils avaient. _Pourquoi ne rêve-t-il donc jamais qu'elle cuisine autre chose ?_ Al s'accorda un petit rire avant de commencer à secouer son frère pour le réveiller.

« Win... hein quoi ? marmonna Ed d'un air penaud alors qu'il commençait à revenir à la réalité.

- Ed, je pense que nous avons des ennuis », chuchota Al en montrant le trou d'observation. Ed rampa vers le petit trou et regarda au dehors. Il était difficile d'y voir quelque chose, mais il fut capable de distinguer quelques camions d'où débarquait un certain nombre de soldats, ainsi qu'un transporteur blindé armé d'une mitrailleuse tout près. _Merde, comment ont-ils pu nous rattraper si vite ?_ Mais ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Al avait déjà commencé à réveiller les autres alors qu'Ed se secouait les méninges pour trouver un plan.

« Comment ça se présente ? entendit-il Al chuchoter depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Pas bon, pas bon du tout. J'en compte 20... peut-être même 30. Et ils ont un camion blindé avec eux, rapporta Ed et il se retourna à temps pour voir un groupe de soldats s'approcher de la maison.

- On doit s'échapper ! On doit prendre la fuite ! suggéra l'un des autres, la peur se décelant facilement dans sa voix.

- On y arrivera jamais », coupa rapidement Ed, rejetant l'idée. On pouvait entendre le bruit de bottes militaires qui résonnaient sur le sol, martelant le plafond du sous-sol. La maison avait été abandonnée depuis longtemps, et la cave était souvent utilisée comme abri temporaire par les réfugiés ou par les combattants de la liberté. « Tout le monde se contente de rester calme, et espérons qu'ils ne feront que passer et se remettre en route », dit Ed en faisant signe à tout le monde de rester silencieux. Ed et Al échangèrent un regard, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, le groupe suivant intensivement les pas qui résonnaient du haut de l'escalier. Ed jeta un autre coup d'œil furtif à l'extérieur, et remarqua que les soldats avaient encerclé le bâtiment. Les pas venant de l'étage s'interrompirent soudain, et quelqu'un parlant allemand se fit entendre très clairement.

« La maison est sécurisée. Elle est complètement vide ; je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ici, monsieur. » Bien que l'allemand d'Ed et Al ne soit pas excellent, ils furent en mesure de comprendre ce qui était dit.

« Très bien, déployez les deux autres groupes pour fouiller dans les environs. Selon nos sources, les Elric auraient été aperçus passant par ici il y a peu de temps. Voyez si l'on peut dénicher des pistes », répondit une autre voix qui devait très probablement appartenir au commandant. _Bien, si on attend patiemment, ils ne nous trouveront pas_, songea Ed pour lui-même. Il regarda à nouveau Al, qui pensait probablement la même chose.

« Mais restez vigilants, ils pourraient être n'importe où. N'oubliez pas, nous les voulons tous les deux vivants, si possible, surtout l'aîné, le plus petit des deux. » Les yeux d'Al s'écarquillèrent à ces mots. _Oh non ! Edward !_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'aîné Elric, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. En l'espace d'un battement de cil, le visage d'Edward Elric vira rouge carmin.

« QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE PETIT, ESPECE D'IDIOTS ! » hurla Ed à pleins poumons tout en agitant furieusement ses bras dans les airs. Avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre sa tirade colérique, Al l'avait atteint, avait saisi son frère à bras le corps et avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

« Tais-toi ! » ordonna-t-il en lançant un regard furieux à son frère. Toutefois, Edward piquait toujours sa crise et il le poussa de côté.

« Ils m'ont traité de petit ! Petit ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! Je suis plus grand que toi ! cria encore Edward.

- Bon sang grand frère ! Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment ! répliqua Al, exaspéré.

- MAIS ILS M'ONT TRAITE DE PETIT ! » Ed perdait totalement le contrôle, gesticulant dans tous les sens sous le coup de la colère.

« GRANDIS ED ! répondit Al, montrant quelques fêlures dans son attitude ordinairement calme.

- Grandis ? Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis petit, Al ?

- Ahem. » Les deux Elric se retournèrent brusquement vers la source de la toux et aperçurent un officier allemand de la Wehrmacht qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, affichant un air plutôt confus. Ed et Al regardèrent alors autour d'eux et remarquèrent qu'environ dix soldats allemands avaient tant bien que mal réussi à pénétrer dans la pièce, encerclant les frères et leurs camarades réfugiés, leurs fusils en joue.

« Depuis quand vous êtes devenus aussi bons pour l'approche furtive ? » fut tout ce qu'Ed trouva à dire, l'air hébété. Al se frappa juste le front de frustration.

« Selon les ordres du Führer, Edward et Alphonse Elric, vous êtes par la présente mis en état d'arrestation par le Troisième Reich. Rendez-vous ou nous ferons feu », récita l'officier d'une voix monocorde. Al lança à Ed un regard signifiant très clairement "espèce d'idiot", et Ed fronça les sourcils en réponse. Mais chacun savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, et ils levèrent leurs mains en signe de reddition. Ed serra les dents d'un air agacé, mais il s'autorisa tout de même un juron.

« Merde... »

_A Suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Maison Vide

**Beuh, la fic originale arrive vers sa fin, plus aucune chance de rattraper... ;; Bah ! On s'en fiche ! ;P**_**  
**_

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : LA MAISON VIDE**

**

* * *

Resembool** – **Mai 1927**

« Bien, je vois le problème... En fait, ce n'est pas très grave. » Winry Rockbell inspectait soigneusement la main auto-mail se trouvant sur la table qui était devant elle. La main mécanique était attachée au bras d'une femme d'un certain âge, probablement la trentaine, qui parut très soulagée.

« Dieu merci. Mon mécanicien m'avait dit qu'une des pièces avait cédé et qu'il devrait me faire payer un gros prix pour les réparations », dit la femme. Winry leva les yeux et se retourna pour lui faire face, lui offrant un large sourire.

« Ce n'est pas cassé. Quelques unes des pièces sont un peu détendues et usées, mais ce n'est rien que je ne puisse pas réparer avec un tournevis et un peu d'huile », répondit joyeusement Winry. Elle repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux, prit l'un des nombreux outils disposés sur la table et commença à travailler, sous le regard ébahi de la femme.

« Je suis contente d'avoir décidé de faire tout ce chemin jusqu'ici. Ils ne se trompaient pas lorsqu'ils disaient que vous étiez la meilleure mécanicienne auto-mail de tout Amestris. » Winry laissa échapper un petit rire et rougit.

« Haha, tous ces compliments vont finir par me monter à la tête un de ces jours. » Winry acheva de resserrer une vis, huila un peu les jointures et se redressa pour reprendre son souffle.

« Essayez de le bouger, et voyez comment il marche maintenant. » La femme leva sa main, et commença à faire jouer les mécanismes et à la bouger dans tous les sens. Son expression informa Winry qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot.

« Wow ! Il y a une grosse différence. Il marche merveilleusement bien, il réagit tellement mieux qu'auparavant. » Les deux femmes se sourirent à nouveau. Elles échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que la femme ne paye la mécanicienne, fasse poliment ses adieux et quitte la résidence Rockbell. Winry regarda sa dernière cliente s'éloigner, et laissa échapper un soupir. La maison était de nouveau vide.

« Je suppose que je devrais remettre tout ça en ordre, se dit-elle en regardant le tas d'outils éparpillés au hasard en travers de la table. » Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Den entra dans la pièce et lui donna un coup de museau. Winry lui sourit.

« Je sais, je sais, dès que j'ai rangé tout ça, on déjeune. » Winry se mit au travail, et lança un regard au tableau au coin de la pièce. Plusieurs photos d'Edward et Alphonse Elric et des différentes personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées durant leurs périples y étaient épinglées, ainsi que quelques photos d'eux trois durant leur enfance. Elle le regarda un moment avec tristesse avant de retourner à sa tâche. _Ils sont partis. Il n'y a plus que moi et Den maintenant que mamie est morte._ Winry écarta cette pensée. _Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher avant que Den ne commence à me mordiller le bras._ Elle ne s'inquiétait plus pour les Elric, mais ce n'était sans aucun doute pas facile. En fait, c'était très dur pour elle, mais après toutes ces années, elle était convaincue d'avoir accepté leur décision et d'être passée à autre chose. _Je ne t'attendrai plus Ed._

* * *

« C'est un village si charmant et si paisible », se dit l'homme alors qu'il marchait le long du chemin de terre battue vers la maison que l'on apercevait au loin. Son chapeau mou marron protégeait ses yeux des vifs rayons du soleil, et son manteau marron bien assorti le protégeait des courants d'air frais printaniers. Il regarda la bâtisse vers laquelle il se dirigeait avec plus d'intérêt alors qu'il se rapprochait. _Je crois bien que c'est ici, apparemment je suis finalement arrivé._

« Alors, ma cuisine s'est améliorée, hein ? » Winry sourit gaiement à Den qui aboya joyeusement en réponse. Elle finit ce qui restait dans son assiette, avant de la mettre dans l'évier. Maintenant, qu'allait-elle faire ? Il n'y avait aucun client pour le moment et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à ses recherches tout de suite. Elle regarda le tableau aux photos encore une fois. _Peut-être... que je devrais les enlever maintenant._ Elle marcha lentement jusqu'aux photos et sourit un petit peu en pensant aux souvenirs qu'elles ravivaient. Une brise entra par la porte ouverte, jouant avec ses cheveux. _Pas encore... non... pas encore._

« Ahem... excusez-moi ? » Winry sursauta au son de la voix et se retourna vers la porte ouverte. Debout dans l'embrasure de celle-ci se tenait un homme assez grand portant un chapeau marron qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et revêtant un grand manteau marron. L'homme retira son chapeau, révélant des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Il regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, habillée d'un long chemisier blanc et d'une jupe noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Il parut un peu surpris par son apparence.

« Hum... oui, je peux vous aider ? » répondit gentiment Winry. L'homme la fixa la bouche entre-ouverte l'espace d'une seconde, avant de sortir brusquement de sa transe.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi », dit-il, la saluant poliment. « Je cherche Winry Rockbell. » Elle remarqua qu'il rougissait légèrement.

« Ce doit être moi, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger Melle Rockbell, commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa presque immédiatement.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Winry, dit-elle, et l'homme se détendit un peu. Et vous êtes ?

- Ah... Toutes mes excuses, voilà qui est terriblement mal élevé de ma part. Mon nom est Gabriel Mackenzie. Je suis un investisseur de Central.

- Oh, de Central ? » Elle parut un peu surprise. Jamais elle n'avait reçu la visite d'investisseurs auparavant. Elle le regarda silencieusement et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table. « Hum... asseyez-vous donc Mr Mackenzie.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler tout simplement Gabriel, ou Gaby si vous préférez », la corrigea-t-il tout en s'asseyant. Winry prit une théière et quelques tasses sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Du thé ? » Il acquiesça, et elle leur versa une tasse à tous les deux. « Que puis-je pour vous, Gabriel ?

- Ah, bon, voyez-vous, ces derniers mois j'ai cherché des opportunités d'investissements, et actuellement je suis intéressé par investissement dans vos affaires auto-mails.

- Mes... affaires auto-mails ?

- Vous êtes assez célèbre dans l'industrie Winry, très bien connue en fait. » Gabriel commença sa présentation. « J'ai imaginé : on peut ouvrir une boutique auto-mail à Central. Un grand, et avec votre talent et votre expérience, et mon argent et mes capacités en tant que gestionnaire, ce pourrait être une entreprise hautement rentable. » Gabriel semblait assez excité, si excité que Winry pensait avoir vu ses yeux briller. « L'argent que nous pourrions gagner... et on peut ouvrir de multiples franchises dans tout le pays... Auto-mail Rockbell sera un nom que tout le monde connaîtra !

- Hum... » Winry fixa Gabriel quelque peu abasourdie, et il réalisa qu'il s'était un peu emballé dans sa présentation. Elle regarda Den assis sur le sol à ses côtés, puis regarda ses pieds. « Je suis flattée... mais je ne crois pas que je puisse aller à Central et quitter Resembool... c'est chez moi », dit-elle presque dans un murmure. _Les ai-je réellement laissé partir ?_ Gabriel regarda Winry qui gardait la tête baissée, et quelque chose attira alors son attention du coin de l'œil.

« Vous avez beaucoup de jolies photos. » Winry releva la tête et suivit le regard de Gabriel jusqu'aux photos épinglées au tableau. « Des amis à vous ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant celles avec les Elrics. Winry demeura silencieuse alors qu'un voile sombre s'abattait sur son visage.

« Oui... ils l'étaient. Ils sont partis maintenant. » Gabriel se retourna et vit ses yeux tristes qui restaient toujours fixés sur les photos. « Ils sont partis pour toujours. » _Si seulement elle savait..._ pensa Gabriel tandis que la pièce sombrait dans le silence.

« Je... suis désolé si je vous ai peiné », commença Gabriel, brisant le silence. Il poussa sa chaise et se leva, ce qui ramena Winry à la réalité.

« Oh... non, c'est bon, dit-elle, paraissant maintenant légèrement dépassée par les évènements.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas quitter Resembool. » Gabriel prit son chapeau mou et le remit sur sa tête. « C'est un très bel endroit. » Il commença à se diriger vers la porte et Winry se leva pour le suivre. « Je suis désolé d'avoir pris de votre temps, Melle Rockbell. » Elle fut très surprise par ce soudain retour à la formalité.

« Ce n'était rien. » Gabriel ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dehors, ajustant son chapeau pour protéger à nouveau ses yeux de la lumière du soleil. Il se retourna vers elle et inclina poliment la tête.

« Merci pour le thé, Melle Rockbell. » Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, l'homme s'était déjà détourné et avait commencé à descendre les marches jusqu'au chemin de terre battue. Elle le regarda dévaler plutôt précipitamment la route jusqu'au village. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez lui. _Qui... est-il ?_ Elle continua à le regarder s'éloigner, mais il ne se retourna pas une seule fois. _Qui ?_ Le coup de museau froid et mouillé de Den sur sa main interrompit brusquement le cours de ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ami fidèle, lui sourit pour l'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison.

_

* * *

Merde, merde, merde !_ jurait intérieurement Gabriel avec colère, alors qu'il poursuivait sa marche vive vers la gare de Resembool. _C'était bien joué Gaby, vraiment bien joué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ Il était frustré par le fait que sa présentation soit entièrement tombée à l'eau, mais plus que tout, il était furieux de la manière dont il s'était comporté. _Elle lui ressemble du tout au tout... ses cheveux, ses yeux, et même son sourire. Merde !_ Gabriel s'arrêta brièvement et reprit son souffle. _Comment ai-je pu laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur le reste comme ça ?_ Il se frappa alors le front, fronça les sourcils, puis soupira en essayant de se calmer.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire maintenant. Au moins, je sais qu'elle est là, je ferais mieux de rentrer, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. » Il reprit sa marche vers la gare. Tout en traversant le centre de Resembool, il nota que tous les habitants flânaient tranquillement dans le village. _C'est véritablement un endroit paisible. J'aurai aimé... qu'on ait pu vivre ici à la place._ Gabriel s'interrompit rapidement. Ce n'était pas un endroit qu'il voulait voir s'effondrer à son tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la gare et fut soulagé de voir que le train en partance pour Central n'était pas encore parti. Alors qu'il accélérait le pas, ses yeux perçants aperçurent quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être ici.

« Hein ? » Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers l'objet de sa suspicion, et n'en eut pas besoin, des années d'entraînement ayant aiguisé ses dons d'observation. _Ces types..._ Il vit plusieurs formes dans la petite foule empressée qui semblait assez normale, mais ses instincts lui disaient autrement. _Ils sont partis pour s'attirer des ennuis._ Il remarqua alors que personne ne leur accordait aucune attention. Soudain, il s'arrêta. _Attendez... non c'est impossible !_ Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation.

« Ils sont déjà là ? »

_A Suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Opération de Sauvetage

**CHAPITRE 3 : OPERATION DE SAUVETAGE**

**

* * *

Une Base Militaire Allemande – Juillet 1943**

Alphonse Elric était assis seul dans la petite cellule. Au-dessus de lui se balançait une unique ampoule, qui lui fournissait à peine assez de lumière pour voir le reste de la pièce. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à voir, la pièce ne devait pas faire plus de trois mètres carré, et était entourée par des murs de briques de béton gris. A part la lourde porte d'acier qui était munie d'une grille pour permettre l'aération, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Al était juste assis là, sa tête rentrée entre ses genoux. Ses vêtements étaient usés, en lambeaux, et couverts de tâches noires et brunes. Des bleus, des coupures et des éraflures fraîches étaient visibles sur tout son corps et son visage, mais il refusait de manifester la douleur. Il se sentait complètement épuisé et combattait durement contre l'envie de fermer les yeux et de laisser son esprit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

« Hein ? » Il fut réveillé en sursaut par le crissement des gonds rouillés annonçant l'ouverture de la porte de la cellule. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se lever, Edward Elric effectua un vol plané et atterrit brutalement sur le ventre. La lumière vive du couloir aveugla Al et il ne put distinguer que la silhouette d'une personne se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Nous continuerons demain. » La voix était grave et agressive, et la silhouette disparut en même temps que la porte se ferma.

« Edward ! » Al se tourna vers Ed qui toussait douloureusement. Les vêtements d'Ed n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que ceux d'Al, étant couverts de crasse et trempés de sang. Al s'empressa de rejoindre son frère et l'aida à se redresser sur le sol froid et dur. « Tu vas bien ? demanda Al avec inquiétude.

- Je suis vivant, fit-il en toussant, tout en essuyant du sang aux coins de sa bouche. Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte cette fois. » Al laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Dieu merci tu vas bien, frérot... » Al s'assit à côté d'Ed. « Tu es parti si longtemps.

- Ouais. » Ed commença à inspecter les blessures de son corps meurtri, et Al remarqua que son frère en avait obtenues de nouvelles. « Tu crois que ça fait combien de temps maintenant, Al ? demanda Ed faiblement, faisant référence au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur capture.

- Je ne sais pas, des jours ? Des semaines ? marmonna Al en réponse. Je n'ai pas vu de fenêtre depuis un moment. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. » Le cadet des Elrics leva alors les yeux vers l'aîné. « Grand frère ? » Ed se tourna pour lui faire face. « Tu crois qu'on finira par sortir d'ici ? » Ed regarda à nouveau la porte et sourit d'un air de défi.

« Ouais Al, on finira par sortir. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi, Lieutenant ? » Un groupe de seize hommes était blotti derrière des buissons, leurs ombres les dissimulant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les hommes étaient tous vêtus de combinaisons de camouflage vert foncé et de bérets assortis, excepté un qui en portait un rouge, et ils étaient tous chaussées de bottes noires. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des sacs attachés à leur dos, et tous portaient des armes à feu diverses. 

« Ca ne s'annonce pas très bien Colonel », répondit l'un d'eux dans un murmure à celui qui arborait le béret rouge. Il prit un bâton qu'il trouva dans les fourrés et l'utilisa pour dessiner un carré approximatif dans la terre, puis il marqua deux X sur deux côtés contigus. « J'ai compté à peu près vingt Allemands du côté Nord et à l'Ouest, et un peu moins de l'autre côté. Ils ont aussi des tours de garde et plusieurs font leur ronde tout autour.

- Qu'en est-il de la barrière ? demanda le Colonel.

- Un simple grillage surmonté de fil barbelé. On peut le couper et passer au travers si besoin est. Le problème est qu'après on donne l'assaut sur deux cent, peut-être deux cent cinquante mètres à découvert jusqu'aux barrières de tous les côtés. » Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors que le Colonel évaluait ses options.

« Une entrée furtive ? » Celui qui répondait aux questions secoua la tête.

« Je sais pas comment on pourrait se démerder pour y arriver. Ils ont des projecteurs faisant des balayages de la zone, ça et les patrouilles sont trop resserrés pour pouvoir passer entre deux créneaux. » Le Colonel laissa échapper un grognement.

« Apparemment, nous allons devoir utiliser la manière forte. » Quelques uns des hommes sourirent à cette perspective. « Major ? » Un des hommes dans le groupe s'avança. « Je prends Stanley, Lloyd et Bannerman. Vous irez frapper à la porte de l'ouest », dit-il en indiquant l'un des côtés du carré dessiné sur le sol.

« Une diversion ? demanda l'homme.

- Oui. Prenez le reste de l'équipe, attirez et monopolisez l'attention des Allemands. On s'introduira par l'est pour sécuriser l'objectif. Voyez aussi si vous pouvez nous trouver un transport. » Il se tourna vers deux des soldats. « George et Heath, vous couvrirez notre entrée. Dès que nous sommes à l'intérieur, repositionnez-vous pour soutenir le Major et son assaut. » Ils acquiescèrent. « J'espère juste que les plans des lieux que ces Amerloques nous ont donnés sont exacts. » Il regarda sa montre-bracelet. « On commence l'opération dans dix minutes. Major, n'oubliez pas le signal. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Colonel, j'allumerai quelques jolis feux d'artifice ce soir », dit le Major en souriant alors que le Colonel faisait signe au reste de ses troupes.

« Allons-y ! »

* * *

« Combien de fois ont-ils débranché ton auto-mail ? » demanda doucement Al. Les Elric étaient étendus de tout leur long sur le sol. Le sol froid était presque thérapeutique, dans la mesure où il engourdissait leurs sens et atténuait une partie de la douleur qu'ils ressentaient. 

« J'ai perdu le compte après dix », dit Ed en grimaçant à cette pensée. Les chercheurs nazis avaient déconnecté et reconnecté ses membres auto-mails de nombreuses fois en essayant de comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient. « Si je ne les connaissais pas, je dirais qu'ils aiment ça.

- Ils continuent à me demander où nous avons caché la bombe, gloussa Al. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas encore craché le morceau.

- Ils ont arrêté de me demander depuis longtemps, dit Ed. Ils sont probablement plus intéressés par mon auto-mail maintenant.

- Que leur as-tu dit ? s'enquit Al.

- Rien. Que veux-tu que je leur dise ? » Ed semblait irrité parce que d'après lui, la question était stupide. « Je ne sais même pas comment ces fichus trucs marchent. Ces idiots ne me croient pourtant pas, ils pensent que je suis celui qui les a créés.

- Tu ne leur as pas parlé de Winry, n'est-ce pas ? » Cela parut l'énerver, mais il était trop fatigué pour se mettre en colère.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Al. » Ed fit une pause pour bailler, l'air penaud. « Mais ça ne fait rien, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient lui faire quelque chose.

- Est-ce qu'elle te manque, frérot ? » demanda Al, mais Ed ne répondit pas. Après une minute de silence, Al poursuivit : « Tu rêvais encore d'elle la nuit où on s'est fait prendre. » Ed fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il clairement.

- Ses spaghettis étaient toujours terribles. Je me demande si elle a appris à les cuisiner correctement maintenant, ajouta encore Al, mais Ed n'en avait cure.

- Al...

- Je sais, Grand frère. » Al se tut, et ferma les yeux. « C'est notre monde maintenant. » Les deux frères restèrent silencieux, et Ed continua à regarder la faible lueur de la lumière, presque hypnotisé par elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son frère sommeiller. Ed regarda encore une fois la lumière avant de fermer ses propres yeux, pour pouvoir récupérer un peu.

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit adieu. »

* * *

« C'est notre signal ! » se dit le Colonel. Au loin de l'autre côté de la base s'élevait une éclatante boule de feu dans le frais ciel nocturne. Des sirènes et des alarmes se mirent immédiatement à hurler et brisèrent un peu plus le silence. Le Colonel et son équipe avaient réussi à ramper précautionneusement sur le ventre jusqu'à moins de cent mètres de la barrière, mais ils n'avaient pas osé se risquer plus loin avant maintenant. 

« Allez allez allez ! » cria-t-il, alors qu'il se levait et courait vers la barrière, ses trois équipiers derrière lui. Il vit que les gardes de la tour de surveillance les visaient mais ils tombèrent rapidement sous les feux des deux snipers qui couvraient leur approche. L'équipe atteignit la barrière, et le Colonel, Bannerman et Stanley mirent leurs mitraillettes en joue pour couvrir Lloyd qui sortit des cisailles de sa poche et commença à créer une nouvelle entrée dans le grillage.

« Le Major ne plaisantait pas pour les feux d'artifice, dit Stanley alors qu'une autre explosion faisait trembler le sol.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui donner autant de grenades, admit le Colonel.

- Fini ! » Lloyd se retira et le Colonel enfonça la partie du grillage qui avait été coupée à coups de pieds pour ouvrir le trou. Il rampa au travers en premier pendant que les autres le couvraient, et ils entrèrent dans la base un par un. Ils parcoururent l'aire des yeux et virent que tous les gardes étaient partis pour repousser l'attaque du Major.

« Par ici ! Allez ! » Il fit signe vers l'un des bâtiments de béton gris et sans fenêtre marqué du numéro treize, et le groupe s'y dirigea rapidement, mais avec prudence. Ils atteignirent la porte, qui était éclairée par une lampe située au-dessus, et vérifièrent qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Ils se positionnèrent sur les côtés de la porte, dos au mur, l'ouvrirent et furent très vite accueillis par une salve de balles. Le Colonel retira sa tête juste à temps pour la sauver, et fit signe à Stanley qui acquiesça et tira une grenade à fragmentation de sa ceinture.

« Tirez dans l'ouverture ! » cria Stanley, et il lança l'objet bulbeux dans la porte. Deux secondes plus tard, une explosion secoua tout ce qui pouvait se trouver autour d'eux. Le Colonel regarda prudemment à l'intérieur et vit les corps des gardes éparpillés dans le couloir. Le groupe entra, parcourut tant bien que mal le couloir, gardant pendant tout ce temps leurs mitraillettes prêtes à faire feu. Ils se faufilèrent à travers le bâtiment, liquidant les quelques gardes qui avaient survécu, et entrèrent finalement dans un long couloir où des cellules munies de lourdes portes d'acier se succédaient de chaque côté.

« Lloyd, Bannerman, sécurisez l'autre extrémité. Stanley, aidez moi à vérifier les cellules », ordonna le Colonel. Et ils commencèrent tous les deux à ouvrir chaque porte. Arrivé à la moitié, le Colonel trouva une cellule occupée par deux jeunes hommes assis par terre. Ils avaient des cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés grands ouverts. L'un et l'autre semblaient avoir subi de sérieux mauvais traitements.

« Edward et Alphonse Elric ? » Les deux parurent surpris d'entendre leurs noms.

« Oui... c'est nous, qui êtes-vous ? » bégaya l'un d'eux. Le Colonel fit signe à Stanley de les aider à se lever.

« Forces Spéciales de l'Armée de l'Air du Royaume-Uni. Nous sommes ici pour... commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu.

- Colonel ! » Stanley brandit sa mitraillette vers l'extrémité non gardée du couloir et sur les deux soldats allemands qui pointaient leurs mitraillettes MP40 sur eux. Mais comme Stanley était en train de soutenir Edward et qu'il n'avait qu'un seul bras de libre, il ne pouvait utiliser son arme.

« Merde ! » Le Colonel serra les dents et poussa instinctivement Al, Ed et Stanley par la même occasion, au sol. Il tomba sur ses genoux et se baissa à temps pour esquiver une première salve de balles tirée vers lui. Se faisant, il balança son bras droit, libérant deux petits poignards argentés qui fendirent les airs et frappèrent les deux Allemands entre les deux yeux. Les deux attaquants s'affaissèrent sur le sol, morts. Le Colonel se tourna vers l'autre côté du couloir et remarque Bannerman et Lloyd courant vers lui.

« Bannerman ! Contactez le Major, on sort d'ici ! aboya-t-il. » Le soldat acquiesça, sortit une grosse radio de son sac et se mit à parler dedans.

« Renard silencieux à Ours tapageur, objectif sécurisé, reculez jusqu'au repère. » Lloyd aida Al à se mettre sur ses pieds, Stanley passa son bras sous l'épaule d'Ed pour l'aider à marcher, et ils commencèrent à revenir sur leurs pas, le Colonel et Bannerman les couvrant. Le groupe émergea du bâtiment où ils étaient entrés et ils se dirigèrent vers le dépôt de la base, où l'autre équipe était prise sous les feux ennemis, défendant avec acharnement un camion de nombreux soldats Allemands. Le feu et des véhicules enflammés pouvaient être vus éparpillés sur le sol de la base. Le groupe du Colonel courut rejoindre leurs compatriotes.

« Major, au rapport ! » cria le Colonel en courant jusqu'à l'officier qui était occupé à échanger dans coups de feu. Derrière eux, quelques soldats aidaient les Elric à monter dans le véhicule.

« Dépêchez-vous, montez dans le camion, dit l'un d'eux en faisant monter Al à l'arrière.

- Fichu nabot », se plaignit celui qui aidait Edward. Ed se retourna et le regarda avec fureur.

« QUI TU TRAITES DE... commença-t-il, mais une forte claque que lui donna Al à l'arrière de la tête le fit taire.

- Frérot ! Pas maintenant !

- Nous avons perdu Robinson et Gladstone », répondit le Major. Le Colonel grimaça à la nouvelle, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de pleurer.

« Très bien, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on s'en aille. » Le reste des troupes sauta dans le camion et le conducteur écrasa le plancher, faisant tourner l'imposant véhicule et le faisant sortir de la base en vrombissant. Al et Ed se calèrent dans un coin à l'arrière alors que les soldats britanniques continuaient à tirer à l'arrière pour décourager tout poursuivant. Après quelques minutes, la base disparut de leur champ de vision, et la nuit retrouva sa tranquillité, malgré les grondements du moteur de l'engin.

« Je pense qu'on est tranquilles monsieur, nous avons fait sauter tout ce qui pouvait bouger autour de cette chose, dit le Major en indiquant le plancher.

- Bon travail, restez tout de même vigilants. » Le Colonel serra l'épaule de l'officier.

« Nous devrions atteindre le terrain d'atterrissage bien avant l'aube. » Le Colonel acquiesça et se tourna vers les Elric qui semblaient toujours sous le choc.

« Vous êtes blessés ? » leur demanda-t-il. Tous les deux secouèrent la tête et le Colonel se décontracta légèrement, soulagé. « Lequel de vous deux est l'aîné ? » Al montra Ed. Edward regarda le Colonel plus attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait avoir une bonne vision de son libérateur, et il remarqua quelque chose qui attira définitivement son attention. _Des yeux rouges ?_

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ed d'un ton hostile.

- Edward ! » Al était surpris par sa brusquerie. Le Colonel leur sourit d'un air compréhensif.

« Toutes mes excuses, nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'être présentés correctement », dit-il, et il tendit sa main aux Elric. « Je suis le Colonel Gabriel Mackenzie. »

_A Suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dans l'Ombre

**Nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! Désolée, j'ai oublié le papier cadeau ! ;)**

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : DANS LES TENEBRES**

**

* * *

Resembool – Juin 1927**

« Oui, c'est d'accord. » Winry parlait calmement au téléphone. « Merci », finit-elle, et elle reposa le combiné sur son socle pour raccrocher. Elle se tourna pour regarder derrière elle, vérifiant si la petite valise était toujours là où elle l'avait laissé, avec Den assis à côté. _Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de plus à faire maintenant._ Winry était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc à rayures horizontales bleues et d'une veste rose en haut. Elle portait également un pantalon kaki foncé qui n'atteignait pas ses chevilles, et des tennis rouges.

« OK Den, allons-y ou nous allons être en retard. » Winry s'agenouilla devant son chien et lui caressa la tête, et Den lui lécha la main en réponse. Winry sourit, se releva et reprit sa valise qui pesait un certain poids puisqu'elle contenait non seulement quelques vêtements mais aussi, et bien sûr, une trousse à outils complète. Elle franchit le seuil de sa maison et lança un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de fermer et de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Tous les deux descendirent les marches et se dirigèrent vers la gare de Resembool.

**

* * *

Central – Juin 1927**

« Allez, à plus les rigolos ! » Le 1er Lieutenant Jean Havoc décrocha son manteau du porte-manteau et salua ses compatriotes d'un signe de la main, tout cela en arborant un air joyeux.

« Hé, fais attention à qui tu traites de rigolos », lança le 1er Lieutenant Heymans Breda de son côté du bureau, mais Havoc l'ignora simplement et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

« Où croyez-vous aller Lieutenant ? » Havoc s'arrêta en entendant la voix du Général de Brigade Roy Mustang.

« J'ai quartier libre monsieur », répondit Havoc en toute simplicité sans se retourner. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et apparut le Major Riza Hawkeye.

« Major, vous n'êtes pas encore partie ? » demanda Roy, restant derrière le journal qu'il lisait à son bureau. _Encore en train de rêvasser._ Riza fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'imposante pile de papiers non-signés sur le bureau de Roy.

« J'allais justement m'en aller monsieur, j'avais besoin de prendre des dossiers, dit Riza en allant à son bureau pour récupérer quelques documents.

- Dans ce cas-là, vous devriez prendre le Lieutenant Havoc avec vous », suggéra Roy sans détour, et cela suffit à faire réagir Havoc qui se tourna pour faire face à son supérieur, furieux.

« Quoi ? J'ai quartier libre ! protesta vivement Havoc. Et j'ai un rencard ce soir !

- Je ne m'inquièterai pas pour elle si j'étais vous Lieutenant. Et le Major a besoin d'un chauffeur. » Roy restait caché derrière son journal et Riza fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous insinuez au juste, Général. » Havoc serra les dents, mordant dans l'éternelle cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

« Rien du tout. Vous deux devriez y aller ; vous ne voudriez pas être en retard », dit calmement Roy, aucune émotion ne transparaissant dans sa voix. Riza soupira puis fit signe au Lieutenant enragé de la suivre, et ils quittèrent la pièce.

« Il semblerait que le Général remette ça », chuchota le 2nd Lieutenant Vato Falman. Le 2nd Lieutenant Kain Fuery et Breda acquiescèrent simplement pour approuver. Roy baissa finalement le journal, révélant un sourire mauvais sur son visage alors qu'il sortait son carnet d'un geste souple, tournait quelques pages et décrochait le téléphone posé sur son bureau. Fuery fronça les sourcils, ainsi que le reste du groupe.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait un nouveau rendez-vous volé pour le compte du Général. »

* * *

Winry regardait par la fenêtre du train le paysage et la campagne qui défilait, alors que Den somnolait doucement sur la banquette à ses côtés. Depuis que Gabriel lui avait rendu visite quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, la surveillait sans cesse. Appelez ça de l'intuition féminine si vous le voulez, mais quoique ce fût, cela l'avait assez inquiété pour appeler le Major Riza Hawkeye. Après qu'elle lui ait donné une brève explication par téléphone, le Major avait suggéré qu'elle vienne à Central, où elles pourraient se rencontrer en personne. Winry n'était pas enchantée par le fait de quitter Resembool, et elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le Major lui avait demandé d'aller à Central, mais il semblait que le Major savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. 

Elle tendit la main pour caresser la tête de Den, le chien dormant paisiblement. Elle avait appelé encore une fois le Major avant de partir pour la mettre au courant de son horaire d'arrivée. Le train commença à ralentir l'allure alors qu'il approchait de la gare de Central, où Winry vit Riza attendre sur le quai. Elles échangèrent toutes les deux un regard, se sourirent et se firent un signe de la main.

« Melle Riza ! appela Winry en saluant le Major, tout en descendant du train. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, j'allais prendre un taxi et vous retrouver au quartier général.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Winry. » Riza baissa les yeux pour voir Den. Black Hayate apparut derrière elle et les deux chiens commencèrent à jouer ensemble. Winry sourit à son tour en observant la scène. « Après que j'ai rapporté ce que tu m'as dit au Général, il m'a ordonné d'aller te chercher.

- Oh ? Il a fait ça ? » Winry semblait un peu surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à autant d'attention.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? Cela doit faire quelques années qu'on ne s'est pas vues, commença Riza en lui souriant gaiement. A chaque fois que je te vois, tu es de plus en plus jolie.

- Haha, vous êtes aussi très jolie Melle Riza, fit Winry en riant légèrement.

- Bien, nous devrions y aller, le Lieutenant Havoc nous attend. » Toutes les deux quittèrent la gare, suivies de leurs chiens. Dehors, Havoc attendait près de la voiture, impatient.

« Oh, bonsoir Lieutenant, comment allez-vous ? » dit Winry en saluant Havoc, mais il ne fit que marmonner quelque chose d'incohérent en réponse. Elle remarqua de nombreuses cigarettes consumées à ses pieds.

« Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Winry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui », fit Riza en soupirant. Havoc bougea finalement pour délivrer Winry de sa valise ; il fut quelque peu surpris par son poids et grogna en la soulevant pour la mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Havoc sauta sur le siège du conducteur alors que les deux femmes s'installaient à l'arrière.

« J'ai été un peu surprise que tu m'appelles aussi soudainement, dit Riza alors que la voiture commençait à rouler. J'ai pu éplucher les archives à propos de ce Gabriel que tu as mentionné.

- Oh, vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous dérangez pour...

- Ce n'était pas un problème, écarta Riza. Mais aucune de nos archives ne fait mention d'un investisseur nommé Gabriel Mackenzie résidant à Central ou dans le pays.

- Vous êtes sûre ? » Les yeux de Winry s'écarquillèrent un peu plus à la nouvelle.

« Oui. Nous avons vérifié les archives dans leur intégralité et avec beaucoup d'attention. » Winry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en entendant cela. Ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps ne fit qu'empirer.

« Peut-être qu'il vient d'un autre pays ? suggéra Winry, plus pour elle-même que pour Riza.

- Peut-être, c'est bien possible. » Winry se souvint alors de quelque chose.

« Il a des yeux rouges.

- Des yeux rouges ? » répéta Riza. Bien que le Major ait elle-même les yeux rouges, c'était un trait de caractère relativement rare.

« Oui, mais les siens sont plus foncés que les vôtres et il a une peau claire, il ne ressemble pas à un Ishbal. » Riza prit quelques secondes pour digérer l'information.

« Winry. » Riza se tourna pour faire face à la jeune fille. « Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher dans l'horizon, donnant au ciel une magnifique teinte orangée. Winry, Riza et Den descendirent du véhicule, Havoc sortant la valise du coffre. 

« Le Lieutenant Havoc va rester avec toi en tant que ton escorte pour le moment, dit Riza à Winry.

- Ah, vous n'avez pas besoin de...

- Ne proteste pas, la coupa Riza. Je veux juste être sûre que tu es en sécurité.

- Melle Riza. » La voix du Winry était à peine audible maintenant. « Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous ne m'auriez pas parlé ? » Elle gardait les yeux baissés pour éviter le regard du Major. Riza fut momentanément prise au dépourvu par les instincts aiguisés de Winry. _J'avais oublié à quel point elle était douée pour déchiffrer les pensées des gens._ Riza tendit son bras et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Winry.

« Je dois d'abord mettre au clair quelques faits avec le Général, y compris tout ce que tu viens de me dire. » Winry releva la tête. « Je serai de retour demain matin, et je te dirai ce que nous savons. » Riza lui sourit pour essayer de la rassurer un peu plus.

« D'accord. » Winry paraissait plus soulagée. « Merci. » Winry la salua de la tête et entra dans l'hôtel avec Den. Havoc se tourna pour la suivre mais il fut arrêté par la Major.

« Lieutenant, murmura-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Restez vigilant et soyez prudent. J'enverrai plus de gardes dès je le pourrai. » Il lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Hein ? Vous n'allez pas un peu loin pour quelqu'un qui n'a probablement qu'un pervers qui la poursuit ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, elle est assez mignonne, n'importe qui pourrait avoir le béguin pour elle. » Il parut un peu trop excité au mot "mignonne", mais elle lui lança un regard très sérieux.

« Peut-être. Mais vous êtes au courant des incidents qui se sont produits en ville récemment.

- Bien sûr. J'ai travaillé sur les dossiers comme vous tous. » Il la regarda d'un air inexpressif, comme s'il avait été insulté. « Mais ils ne concernent que les Alchimistes d'Etat, pas les mécaniciens auto-mails.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas être concernés. » Riza monta dans la voiture, et tout ce qu'Havoc put faire fut soupirer et hausser les épaules d'incompréhension. _C'est comme la dernière fois, avec Scar... mais non, c'est différent_, songea Riza. Havoc la regarda faire demi-tour et s'éloigner avant de suivre Winry dans l'hôtel.

* * *

Gabriel Mackenzie avait attendu patiemment au restaurant situé de l'autre côté de la rue, en face de l'hôtel, depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il avait regardé Winry arriver en voiture, entrer dans l'hôtel avec Havoc, puis avait vu Riza repartir. _Apparemment, mes sources étaient exactes... ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir les payer. Zut._ Gabriel soupira pour lui-même ; il vérifia rapidement les alentours avant de se lever pour traverser la rue. Il s'arrêta brièvement devant l'hôtel et le regarda le temps d'une seconde avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. 

Cependant, durant tout ce temps et à son insu, deux hommes les avaient observés lui et l'hôtel, dissimulés dans l'ombre. Quand Gabriel entra dans l'hôtel, l'un des deux hommes se tourna vers l'autre.

« Il est là aussi, cela pourrait devenir un problème. » Le deuxième réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Ca ne fait rien, notre objectif est à l'intérieur maintenant. On peut s'occuper de lui s'il se met sur notre route. » Le premier acquiesça. « Appelle les autres, dis-leur de se tenir prêt... on y va ce soir. »

_A Suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un Secret Ecarlate

**Argh, deux semaines de retard... ça m'apprendra à sortir des trucs du genre "un chap par semaine !"... Au moins, en compensation, y a deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! 8D**

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : LE SECRET ECARLATE**

**

* * *

Un bunker militaire britannique – Juillet 1943**

Edward et Alphonse dévoraient avec avidité toute la nourriture qui se trouvait disposée sur la table devant eux. Tous les deux semblaient bien plus propres, ayant finalement pu prendre une douche chaude. Des bandages et des bandes de tissu recouvraient leurs visages et leurs membres, couvrant les nombreuses blessures qu'ils avaient obtenues lorsqu'ils étaient aux mains de leurs ravisseurs. Ils portaient également des vêtements propres, principalement des uniformes militaires britanniques qui étaient un peu trop grands pour eux.

Tous les deux avalèrent les dernières miettes de nourriture qu'il restait puis se redressèrent, frottèrent leurs ventres et laissèrent échapper un soupir de contentement, suivi d'un ou deux renvois, avant de remarquer les quelques soldats britanniques qui les fixaient avec crainte et stupéfaction.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda nerveusement Ed, Al ne paraissait pas non plus très à l'aise avec tout ces yeux rivés sur eux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Ed et Al sursautèrent tous deux légèrement et se retournèrent pour voir le Colonel Gabriel Mackenzie entrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci était bien éclairée mais dénuée de tout décor, à l'exception de la table, de quelques chaises et des lampes. « Ils sont juste jaloux parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu de tel festin depuis le début de la guerre. Gabriel s'arrêta devant la grande table et fut également choqué de la vitesse à laquelle les frères Elrics avaient liquidé leur repas.

« Eh bien, nous n'avons pas non plus mangé aussi bien depuis longtemps, dit gaiement Al, même s'il se sentait plus ou moins coupable de n'avoir rien laissé à leurs libérateurs.

- Si je comprends bien, vous vous sentez mieux tous les deux ? demanda Gabriel.

- Oui, merci de nous avoir sorti de cet enfer, répondit Ed, et Al hocha de la tête pour approuver.

- Bien, venez avec moi alors. » Gabriel se retourna et fit signe aux deux frères de le suivre. « Mettez-moi tout ça en ordre », ordonna-t-il aux soldats encore attablés avant de quitter la pièce. Ces derniers n'eurent pas l'air content.

« Alors Colonel, où sommes-nous ? demanda Ed alors qu'Al et lui suivaient Gabriel hors de la pièce et dans un tunnel.

- Un bunker caché sous la ville de Birmingham.

- Birmingham ? murmura Al.

- Oui, nous sommes en Angleterre, poursuivit Gabriel tout en marchant. Nous avons dû faire un détour pour semer les Allemands, on ne pouvait pas les laisser nous suivre, dit-il, expliquant pourquoi ils avaient effectué plusieurs détours dans différents directions avant d'arriver ici. Ce pourquoi cela nous a pris quelques jours pour parcourir cette courte distance.

- Et où nous emmenez-vous maintenant ? » Ed avait baissé la voix.

« Quelqu'un veut vous voir, une vieille connaissance. » Ed et Al se demandaient de qui il parlait. Le groupe continua de progresser plus loin encore dans les couloirs, et tourna avant d'arriver devant une porte d'acier. Gabriel toqua.

« Je les ai amenés. » Il y eut un temps avant qu'une réponse ne vienne de l'autre côté.

« Entrez. » Gabriel ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux frères d'entrer. L'intérieur était un bureau assez vaste dont les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques. Un petit tapis recouvrait le sol de béton avec un grand bureau de chêne placé son centre, et une cheminée située derrière la table donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse. Derrière le bureau se trouvait une chaise, faisant face à la cheminée, et de l'autre côté deux autres chaises. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la pièce avec hésitation.

« Edward et Alphonse, commença Gabriel tandis que la chaise pivotait pour révéler un Anglais assez âgé, probablement la soixantaine, avec une barbe et des cheveux gris, et portant un paire de lunettes. Voici le Docteur Arthur...

- Baldwin », finirent les deux Elrics pour lui.

* * *

Il y avait à peu près vingt ans, les Elrics avaient récupéré avec succès la bombe atomique des mains de l'Organisation de Thulé, alors qu'elle avait été accidentellement transférée du monde d'Ed et Al à celui-ci. Même avant cela, l'Organisation de Thulé leur était déjà tombée dessus. Ils étaient après les Elrics essentiellement parce qu'ils avaient réussi à déjouer leur invasion de « Shamballa », leur nom de monde de l'alchimie. 

Il semblait que voler la bombe n'avait fait que les agacer un peu plus. L'Organisation, dont le statut politique était à ce moment-là en pleine ascension, concentrait tous leurs efforts sur la capture des frères, tout d'abord pour savoir où ils avaient caché la bombe atomique, et en second lieu pour avoir un aperçu de la technologie de l'auto-mail d'Edward. Tous les deux avaient fui en Angleterre, où ils avaient rencontré un expert en alchimie, le Docteur Arthur Baldwin.

« Que faîtes-vous ici, Docteur ? » demanda Ed à brûle-pourpoint. Les deux frères s'étaient assis sur les chaises placées devant le bureau, de l'autre côté se trouvait Baldwin, et Gabriel était resté debout.

« Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, répondit calmement Baldwin. Mais vous avez demandé en premier. » Il soupira. « Je travaille aujourd'hui pour le gouvernement britannique, pour soutenir l'effort de guerre allié avec l'étude de l'alchimie.

- Mais l'alchimie n'existe pas dans ce monde », déclara Al. Chacun des deux frères le savait très bien. Baldwin eut un petit rire.

« Il reste néanmoins toujours des personnes qui en sont intéressées, dit Baldwin en faisant référence à l'Organisation de Thulé d'il y a vingt ans. C'est une guerre, tout peut arriver, et les Alliés n'ont aucune envie d'être distancés. Ils préfèrent envisager toutes les possibilités. »Puis Baldwin changea de sujet. « Mais enfin, c'est à votre tour maintenant. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je me souviens vous avoir envoyés tous deux chez vous il y a bien longtemps. » Ed et Al se regardèrent.

« Ce ne fut pas le cas, commença Ed, provoquant ainsi le haussement d'un sourcil de Baldwin. Nous pensons avoir traversé la Porte, mais nous ne sommes pas revenus chez nous. » Baldwin considéra cela brièvement.

« En effet. Donc c'est comme je l'avais craint. » Ed et Al levèrent alors les yeux vers le docteur. « Ma machine n'a pas fonctionné. » Chacun se rappela alors ce que le docteur leur avait dit par le passé. Baldwin avait créé une machine exploitant une puissance électrique considérable et qui était supposée pouvoir ouvrir la Porte. Bien sûr, en dehors de la machine, quelqu'un connaissant l'alchimie et ayant de l'expérience avec la Porte était également nécessaire, ce qui avait fait d'Ed et Al de parfaits candidats.

« Nous avons vu la Porte, commença Al. Nous l'avons vu s'ouvrir devant nous, se rappela-t-il, et Baldwin écoutait attentivement. Mais lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés, nous étions en Allemagne, en 1942.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Baldwin. Peut-être que ma machine a marché mais il semble que la Porte ait décidé de vous envoyer ailleurs.

- Peut-être que vous pourriez réessayez Docteur ? demanda Al avec espoir, mais Baldwin secoua la tête.

- J'ai réessayé plusieurs fois après votre départ, mais tous mes sujets d'expérience ont soit disparus, soit sont revenus morts. » Baldwin parut déçu. « J'ai estimé que c'était un échec et l'ai jeté.

- Oh. » Al et Ed détournèrent les yeux avec tristesse.

« Oui. Enfin, vous êtes tous deux en vie et en bonne santé. » Baldwin sourit. « Et imaginez ma surprise lorsque le Service d'Information allié m'a appris que vous parcouriez l'Allemagne et la France, et que vous n'en aviez pas moins été capturés par les Nazis !

- Oui, et nous devons d'ailleurs remercier le Colonel de nous avoir secourus. » Al se retourna pour regarder Gabriel qui ne sembla pas réagir.

« En vérité, c'était le bon Docteur ici présent qui a demandé au Commandement allié de vous récupérer. Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, dit Gabriel en détournant l'attention de lui avec modestie.

- Vous avez fait ça ? » Ed parut enfin se réveiller.

« Eh bien oui, principalement parce que je voulais savoir ce que vous faisiez encore ici. Mais il me semble avoir déjà obtenu ma réponse.

- Et ? » Baldwin sourit.

« Toujours aussi perspicace, Edward. » Baldwin se laissa aller dans sa chaise. « Il semble que votre arrivée ici soit un coup de chance assez bienvenu, parce que nous avons besoin de votre aide, à tous les deux.

- Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Ed sans enthousiasme. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

« Nous avons des raisons de croire que les Nazis auraient créé une Pierre Philosophale.

- QUOI ? » Ed et Al se levèrent d'un coup en frappant violemment la table.

« Le Service d'Information allié nous a informés que les Nazis faisaient des recherches sur la Pierre depuis ces deux dernières années, poursuivit Baldwin. Et récemment ces derniers mois, il y a eu des rapports d'étranges activités se déroulant dans une base secrète nazie en Norvège. La base où nous soupçonnons qu'ils conduisent leurs recherches.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » C'était Ed qui avait posé la question. Baldwin les regarda tous deux avec sérieux pendant un moment avant de répondre.

« Des rapports qui font mention de créatures mi-homme mi-bête ayant été vues à la surface près de la base.

- Des chimères... murmura Ed.

- Mais... mais c'est impossible ! souffla Al.

- Gardez à l'esprit qu'un bon nombre des membres de l'Organisation de Thulé sont maintenant des membres haut-placés du régime nazi. Leur intérêt pour Shamballa n'a pas faibli depuis l'échec de leur invasion d'il y a vingt ans, signala Baldwin.

- Mais comment ont-ils pu en créer une sans le pouvoir de l'alchimie ? » ajouta Ed en serrant les dents. Baldwin secoua la tête.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir.

- Comment, comment ont-ils même pu savoir comment en fabriquer une ? demanda Al.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Je ne suis pas le seul en ce monde à étudier l'alchimie.

- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est une véritable Pierre Philosophale ? » Ed se rappelait qu'ils en avaient rencontré beaucoup de fausses ou d'incomplètes par le passé.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide, dit Baldwin en les regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai besoin que vous vérifiez si elle est véritable ou non.

- Pourquoi nous ? » Al s'enfonçait petit à petit dans sa chaise.

« Parce que vous êtes les seuls dans ce monde à avoir une quelconque expérience avec la Pierre. » Baldwin montra d'un geste vague tous les livres présents dans le bureau. « Ils ne me donnent aucun savoir pratique. Vous devez mieux savoir alors que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et ce peut être une des raisons pour laquelle les Allemands cherchent autant à vous trouver. » Le Colonel intervint alors dans la conversation.

« Je mènerai l'équipe chargée du raid des installations. Nous irons et découvrirons ce qu'il se passe exactement là-bas.

- Oui, nous voudrions que vous accompagniez l'équipe d'intervention. » Baldwin montra Gabriel. « Vous pouvez considérer cela comme « l'échange équivalent » pour votre secours. » Ed parut légèrement amusé.

« Et que se passera-t-il si nous trouvons la Pierre Philosophale, murmura Al. Si elle est véritable ?

- Alors nous la détruirons, répondit Gabriel d'une voix ferme.

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser quelque chose d'une si grande puissance tomber dans de mauvaises mains », affirma Baldwin. Ed s'enfonça dans sa chaise et regarda Baldwin dans les yeux.

« Si elle existe, alors ne voudriez-vous pas aussi l'étudier ? » Baldwin ne broncha pas.

« Il y a longtemps vous m'avez dit, Edward Elric, que la Pierre Philosophale avait été la cause de beaucoup de souffrance dans votre monde. » Ed pouvait à peine se rappeler avoir dit ça à Baldwin. « C'est vrai, je suis un scientifique et en tant que tel, je veux connaître tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur l'alchimie. Mais je fais cela pour le bien de l'humanité, pas pour le pouvoir. Si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai, alors une chose aussi terrible ne peut avoir le droit d'exister, quelque soit sa valeur scientifique. « Baldwin reprit son souffle. « Tout comme vous, les frères Elrics, je veux seulement faire ce qui est juste. Puis-je compter sur votre aide ? » Ed et Al se concertèrent du regard mais leur réponse ne fut pas longue à venir, et ils répondirent simultanément.

« Comptez sur nous. »

_A Suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 6 : La Fin de la Paix

**CHAPITRE 6 : LA FIN DE LA PAIX**

**

* * *

Hôtel, Central – Juin 1927**

« Merci pour le dîner Melle Rockbell », dit le Lieutenant Jean Havoc alors que Winry et lui quittaient la cafétéria de l'hôtel. Tous les deux venaient juste de terminer de manger, et elle avait décidé de lui offrir le repas en compensation pour le rendez-vous qu'il avait sacrifié pour être son escorte.

« Hé ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous dise de m'appeler Winry ? » Elle sortit une clé de nulle part et lança à Havoc un regard menaçant. « Ce "Melle Rockbell" me fait sentir vieille ! » Den, à côté d'elle, aboya en signe d'accord.

« Ah ! » Havoc recula et se recroquevilla à la vue de l'imposant outil dans sa main. « Désolé Melle Rock... je veux dire, Winry ! » Son regard mauvais fondit en un sourire tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un petit rire léger. Havoc parut un peu désabusé. _Quel est celui ici qui a besoin d'une protection déjà ?_

Tous les trois prirent la direction de la chambre de la jeune fille, Winry et Den montrant le chemin et étant suivis par Havoc. _Hm... Elle est vraiment mignonne._ Il la regardait de haut en bas d'un œil. _Je me demande si elle est célibataire._ Il interrompit alors soudainement sa pensée. _Non, si j'esquisse ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement vers elle, ce salaud de Général_ _va me l'enlever à coup sûr !_ Le visage d'Havoc devint très vite rouge. _Je sais bien qu'il m'a volé mon rendez-vous de ce soir ! Comment peut-il continuer à faire ça ? Pourquoi continue-t-il à m'enfoncer, moi son loyal subordonné, encore et encore ?_

« Euh... vous allez bien Lieutenant ? » Havoc revint brusquement à la réalité et réalisa qu'il était agenouillé sur le sol et qu'il le martelait de ses poings, Winry et Den le regardant d'un air confus. Havoc se releva rapidement, embarrassé.

« Haha, ce n'est rien... Je pensais juste à... quelque chose de drôle que le Général a dit un de ces jours... haha, oui c'est ça. » Elle l'observa d'un air perplexe mais accepta sa réponse et se tourna pour reprendre sa marche.

« Nous y voici, laissez-moi d'abord vérifier la chambre pour vous », dit Havoc quand ils atteignirent la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit lentement après l'avoir déverrouillée puis regarda à l'intérieur, et il remarqua immédiatement quelqu'un se tenant devant la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Ses réflexes étaient bons puisqu'en un instant son revolver avait été retiré de son étui et pointé sur l'individu.

« Attendez ! » cria Winry derrière lui, faisant sursauter le Lieutenant qui dut se retenir d'appuyer accidentellement sur la gâchette. Elle le rejoignit et baissa l'arme avec sa main.

« Hein ? Vous connaissez ce gars ? » Havoc faisait référence à l'homme qui se retourna finalement pour faire face aux deux personnes se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais resta dans l'ombre.

« Oui, je le connais. » Winry poussa le Lieutenant pour pouvoir entrer dans la pièce avec Den. « Puis-je parler avec lui seule à seul Lieutenant ? » Havoc était sidéré.

« Mais je suis supposé vous... » Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire rassurant. « C'est bon, tout ira bien. J'ai Den pour me protéger. » Den aboya de nouveau. Havoc soupira d'un air résigné et sortit dans le couloir en fermant la porte. Winry se retourna pour faire face à l'homme et alluma les lumières de la pièce. « Bonsoir Gabriel. » Havoc eut un frisson alors qu'il fermait la porte lorsqu'il entendit le nom. Gabriel retira son chapeau mou et esquissa un sourire.

« Heureux de vous revoir, Winry. »

**

* * *

Le Quartier Général – Juin 1927**

« Hé, il est vraiment de très bonne humeur tout d'un coup », murmura Breda à Fuery. Derrière eux, Roy mettait son manteau, et son expression joyeuse se voyait clairement sur son visage malgré son large cache-œil.

« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il va voler le rendez-vous d'Havoc après tout, répondit Fuery. Vous l'avez déjà vue ? Il ne rigolait pas quand il disait qu'elle était canon.

- Eh bien, travaillez dur les gars, je vous reverrai demain. » Roy salua ses subordonnés d'un signe de la main, ces derniers, très irrités, essayant encore de finir la paperasse du Général de Brigade, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau. A peine l'ouvrit-il qu'il se retrouva face au Major Riza Hawkeye qui se tenait là. « Oh ? Déjà de retour Major ?

- Vous allez quelque part Général ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton sévère. L'expression décontractée de Roy se fissura légèrement.

« J'allais juste inspecter un des postes de police avant de retourner chez moi pour la nuit. » Il sourit nerveusement. Riza passa près de Roy, attrapant son oreille droite dans le processus, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

« Nous avons du travail monsieur, j'ai peur que vous ne deviez annuler votre rendez-vous de ce soir. » A sa voix, elle semblait irritée, et Roy avait trop mal pour répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait repris sa place à son bureau et Riza les avaient mis au courant de ce que Winry lui avait raconté.

« Un homme aux yeux rouges ? marmonna Roy. N'avez-vous pas dit avoir vu quelqu'un dans ce genre-là sur quelques uns des lieux d'investigation ? demanda Roy en se tournant pour regarder Breda.

- Ah oui, je me souviens de quelqu'un correspondant à cette description qui était présent sur la plupart des lieux des crimes impliquant les Alchimistes d'Etat. Il nous observait pendant les enquêtes.

- Ce pourrait être notre homme monsieur, suggéra Riza.

- Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, ce pourrait tout aussi bien être une simple coïncidence. » Roy fronça les sourcils. « Nous allons avoir besoin de preuves plus concrètes que ça Major, même s'il est notre unique piste.

- Justement, Général. « Roy leva les yeux et vit Falman dans l'encadrement de la porte, à l'entrée du bureau, qui tenait un dossier. « Nous venons juste de recevoir un rapport de la police, il semble qu'un des meilleurs mécaniciens auto-mails de la ville, un certain Ricky Burnett, ait disparu.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Roy.

- Deux jours. Sa femme vient juste de rapporter sa disparition. » Roy considéra rapidement la nouvelle information.

« Je pense que nous avons de quoi faire maintenant, conclut Roy.

- J'ai déjà envoyé les Lieutenants Ross et Brosh à l'hôtel pour soutenir Havoc. » Roy sourit intérieurement à l'initiative de Riza. Le téléphone posé sur le bureau de Roy se mit à sonner et il décrocha promptement.

« Général de Brigade Roy Mustang à l'appareil. » _Il adore afficher ce titre à tout va._ Riza fronça les sourcils. « Oui Lieutenant. Nous arrivons. » Roy raccrocha le téléphone et se leva de son bureau.

« Monsieur ? s'enquit Riza.

- C'était le Lieutenant Havoc. Il semble que notre suspect se soit montré à l'hôtel pour rendre visite à notre invitée. » Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Riza était déjà partie lui chercher sa veste. « J'ai dit au Lieutenant de garder un œil sur lui pour le moment.

- Est-ce que nous allons à l'hôtel ? demanda Fuery.

- Oui, je pense qu'il est temps que je rencontre ce Gabriel en personne. »

* * *

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » demanda doucement Winry. Elle était assise sur le lit et Den était à ses pieds, gardant un œil sur Gabriel. Ce dernier avait posé son chapeau sur le petit bureau de la chambre mais restait debout près de la fenêtre, à demi tourné vers elle. 

« Il y a eu de nombreux enlèvements à Central le mois dernier, surtout d'Alchimistes d'Etat, mais des mécaniciens auto-mails sont également visés à présent. » Il se tourna la tête pour la regarder directement dans les yeux. « Le Major Hawkeye ne vous en a pas parlé ? » Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

« Comment connaissez-vous Melle Riza ? » Il se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« C'est mon boulot de savoir ce genre de choses.

- Je ne savais pas que les investisseurs étaient censés espionner les gens. » Il y avait une teinte d'hostilité dans sa voix, mais Gabriel ne fit que glousser.

« C'était une mauvaise couverture, je sais. » Il haussa ostensiblement les épaules. « C'est le mieux que j'ai pu trouver en si peu de temps.

- Qui êtes-vous alors Gabriel ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Est-ce au moins votre vrai nom ? » Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau tout en se grattant la tête.

« Non, c'est mon nom. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. » Il la regarda d'un air d'excuse.

« Très bien, dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Mais vous savez qui se trouve derrière ces enlèvements, n'est-ce pas ? » Cela le prit par surprise, et cela se voyait.

« Oui. » Elle le fixa sans ciller. « Je ne peux pas non plus vous dire qui ils sont, mais nous dirons juste qu'ils sont des méchants de là d'où je viens. » Winry fronça les sourcils, l'air frustré.

« Et bien sûr, vous ne me direz pas d'où vous venez non plus. » Il acquiesça. _Personne ne me dit jamais rien, ni le Major, ni lui, ni même Ed et Al._ « Bon, que pouvez-vous me dire ? » Sa patience atteignait presque ses limites.

« Vous êtes en danger. » Il parut très sérieux tout à coup. « Ils n'avaient jusque là enlevé que des Alchimistes d'Etat, six d'entre eux tout au plus. Mais ils ont pris un mécanicien auto-mail l'autre jour. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Et vous êtes probablement la suivante. » Sa mâchoire lui en tomba.

« Pour... pourquoi moi ?

- Très probablement parce que vous êtes l'une des meilleurs sur le marché. » _Ils veulent vraiment cette technologie._

« Donc, voilà pourquoi j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'observait. » Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Et vous m'observiez aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. » Il détourna également les yeux.

« Est-ce ce pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Pour m'espionner ? » Il prit un petit moment pour essayer de réfléchir à une réponse, mais il ne put trouver rien d'autre à dire que la vérité.

« Je veux vous protéger, Winry. » Il sortit ces mots d'une voix étranglée. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il rougissait.

« Est-ce que cela fait partie de votre travail ? » demanda-t-elle plus gentiment cette fois. Il évitait toujours son regard.

« Non.

- Alors pourquoi...

- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui vous ressemblait autrefois. » Il s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde inspiration, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. « Je lui avais promis de la protéger, et je ne l'ai pas fait. » Sa voix faiblissait petit à petit. « Elle a attendu, et attendu que je vienne la chercher mais je l'ai laissé tomber. » Finalement, il la regarda et son visage exprimait la peine. « Je l'ai trahie.

- Gabriel, dit-elle d'une voix compatissante.

- Non, je suis désolé. » Il reprit contenance, puis se leva et se tourna vers le bureau. « Je ne devrais pas essayer de vous accabler avec mon passé. » Il prit son chapeau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attendez. » Elle se leva pour l'arrêter. Il le fit lorsqu'il atteignit la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

« Winry. » Il se retourna pour la regarder encore une fois après avoir remis son chapeau mou. « De grandes choses vont arriver très bientôt. Ca a déjà commencé, et je ne peux l'arrêter, prévint-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? supplia-t-elle, et il lui lança encore une fois un regard d'excuse.

- Vous le saurez quand vous le verrez. » Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir. « Prenez soin de vous, et soyez prudente. » Il fit un pas dehors et commença à fermer la porte. « Au revoir Winry. »

Les mots de Gabriel avaient causé un soudain afflux de souvenirs qui lui revenaient à toute vitesse. Winry recula de quelques pas avant de se rasseoir sur le lit. Elle sentit un torrent d'émotions contradictoires afflué en elle : sa peur à l'entente des avertissement de Gabriel, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie en attendant Edward, et la peine d'avoir été mise à l'écart par les frères Elrics pour qu'ils puissent être seuls à porter leur fardeau. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer et des larmes se mirent à s'écouler le long de ses joues. Den lui lécha la main pour essayer de la réconforter, mais elle ne pouvait plus les retenir.

Dehors, dans le couloir, Gabriel baissa les yeux et soupira profondément. Il se tourna pour partir mais il fut soudainement arrêté par quelqu'un dans un uniforme bleu.

« Gabriel Mackenzie, commença Havoc, et Gabriel garda la tête baissée. Nous allons devoir vous arrêter pour vous soumettre à un interrogatoire. » Soudain, en un éclair la main gauche de Gabriel était sur le cou d'Havoc, et entre ses doigts étincela l'éclat de la lame d'un couteau pressé contre sa gorge. Havoc déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je pense qu'en fin de compte vous voulez bien me laisser partir », dit calmement Gabriel sans lever les yeux. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front et coula le long de la tempe d'Havoc.

« Ouais... ouais je pense que oui », dit Havoc d'une voix étranglée. Le couteau disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Gabriel passa à grands pas près d'Havoc et s'éloigna dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Havoc porta ses mains à son cou et le tâtonna pour vérifier que rien n'était coupé ou ne manquait, puis ouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur afin de s'assurer que Winry allait bien. Il la vit toujours assise sur le lit avec Den sur ses genoux, sanglotant silencieusement. Havoc referma la porte. _Je ne suis pas doué avec les femmes, comment suis-je supposé m'y prendre avec une qui pleure ?_ Presque au même instant, le 1er Lieutenant Maria Ross et le 2nd Lieutenant Danny Brosh lui tapotèrent l'épaule par derrière.

« Que ? » Havoc fit un bond en arrière, évitant de justesse de rentrer dans la porte. « Ne me prenez pas par derrière comme ça !

- Désolé monsieur, le Major Hawkeye nous a envoyé pour vous assister, dit Brosh alors que Ross et lui le saluaient.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Ross pouvait lire sur le visage d'Havoc. Il montra la chambre.

« Ouais vous êtes en retard, et elle pleure. Quelqu'un devrait y aller et la réconforter. » Havoc et Brosh regardèrent tous les deux Ross qui ne put que soupirer et entra dans la chambre.

* * *

Gabriel marcha jusqu'au vestibule avant de s'arrêter brièvement pour rassembler ses esprits. _A quoi je pensais ?_ Il se frappa à nouveau le front. _Oh d'accord, je n'ai pas réfléchi_, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. _Est-ce que j'essaye de la remplacer par Winry ?_ Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette pensée. _Je ferai mieux de repartir faire mon rapport, et peut-être que si je le demande très gentiment, ils enverront quelqu'un d'autre pour s'en occuper._ Il soupira et reprit sa marche. _Pourquoi ai-je accepté cette mission d'ailleurs ? Ils m'ont entraîné à tuer des gens, pas à leur parler._

« Vous allez quelque part ? » Gabriel s'arrêta en entendant la voix au fort accent et sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos. _Ah merde !_ jura-t-il en silence, et il fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai dû me rouiller pour m'être laissé surprendre par des Allemands. » La voix de Gabriel était pleine de sarcasme.

« Oui, vous devriez faire plus attention à ne pas autant baisser votre garde, Colonel. » Gabriel sentit la pression du revolver enfoncé dans son dos se relâcher un peu.

« Il en va de même pour vous. » Il pivota sur son pied droit, son corps bougea si vite qu'il prit l'Allemand par surprise, l'homme tira mais Gabriel était assez rapide pour l'éviter et la balle ne fit que frôler l'arrière de son manteau, laissant une longue coupure. Tout en se tournant, Gabriel étendit son bras pour le balancer et un couteau apparut entre ses doigts, tranchant proprement la gorge de l'Allemand.

Il dut s'écarter pour éviter le sang qui jaillissait de l'homme mourant alors que ce dernier s'effondrait sur le sol. _Merde, je ne pensais pas qu'ils passeraient à l'acte aussi vite._ Il regarda autour de lui. Les gens criaient ou s'enfuyaient de la scène de violence en panique, quand soudain le bruit d'un coup de feu plus haut dans le bâtiment attira son attention. Ses réflexes s'enclenchèrent, et sans réfléchir il se lança dans un sprint dans les escaliers. _Je ne peux pas échouer encore une fois ! Je n'échouerai pas !_ Il serra les dents alors l'adrénaline commençait à grimper.

« Tenez bon Winry ! »

_A Suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 7: L'Assaut du Repère du Diable

**Hem. En fait, il était prêt depuis deux semaines, mais j'ai eu un boulot monstre au lycée... L'Education Nationale aura notre peau ! xP**

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : L'ASSAUT DU REPAIRE DU DIABLE**

**

* * *

Mer de Nord – Juillet 1943**

Edward Elric bailla de fatigue alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour aller sur le pont du bateau. A peine ouvrit-il la porte menant à l'extérieur qu'il se prit un coup de vent glacé et chargé de sel en pleine figure. Le ciel était sombre, car c'était encore le milieu de la nuit. Ils étaient proches de leur destination, et ils espéraient arriver assez tôt pour faire leur travail avant que le soleil ne sorte de son sommeil.

Alphonse avait décidé d'essayer de se reposer un peu avant qu'ils n'amarrent. Ed était tout aussi exténué que lui, mais l'appréhension l'avait gardé éveillé et l'avait décidé à aller prendre l'air. Ed se laissa porter jusqu'au bastingage d'un des bords du bateau et essaya de se décontracter, laissant le vent souffler sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. C'était l'été, mais l'air marin était tout de même frais. Ed profita de ce moment de tranquillité, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un monte et s'appuie sur le bastingage à ses côtés.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas le mal de mer. » C'était Gabriel. « Cette nuit est trop belle pour ça.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de voir l'océan. » Ed se rappelait qu'il n'y avait pas de grande masse d'eau conséquente à Amestris. « Pas là d'où je viens.

- Vraiment ? » Le Colonel paraissait surpris. « Parlez moi de chez vous, Edward.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. C'est ici chez nous maintenant. » Ed essaya alors de changer de sujet. « Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment à toute cette alchimie Colonel ? » Il entendit Gabriel échapper un petit rire.

« Je ne suis qu'un soldat qui suit des ordres, même si parfois ils n'ont pas de sens pour moi. » Gabriel tapota d'un doigt le bras auto-mail d'Ed. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette sorte de technologie existait avant de le voir par moi-même. » Il haussa des épaules. « Mais c'est réel et juste sous mes yeux, donc qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à croire.

- Joli discours. » Ed ne fit pas un très gros effort pour dissimuler le sarcasme.

« Merci. » Gabriel se tourna de telle manière qu'il puisse s'adosser à la rambarde. « Mais changer de sujet est inutile. » Ed fronça les sourcils. « Bien, si vous ne voulez pas me parler de votre monde, alors parlez-moi de cette Winry. » Ed sembla horrifié pendant un moment.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Gabriel sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Je vous entends souvent prononcer son nom dans votre sommeil. » Gabriel s'approcha d'Ed. « Est-ce que cette Winry est une jolie fille ? » murmura-t-il. Ed recula, son visage devenant rouge de gêne, et non de colère.

« Elle n'est personne ! » Gabriel continua de lui sourire, s'amusant manifestement beaucoup. Ed le regarda quelques secondes avant de changer d'avis. « Elle est ma mécanicienne auto-mail. Je la connais depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne.

- Petite-amie ?

- Non ! » Ed parut à nouveau horrifié, mais son expression devint bien vite triste. « Non, murmura-t-il doucement cette fois-ci, et il se retourna pour faire face à l'océan. Lorsque nous étions enfants, elle, Al et moi étions toujours ensemble. Elle s'est toujours occupée de nous, quoiqu'il se passe. » Ed leva sa main auto-mail devant son visage et la regarda fixement. « Même après que je sois parti, elle a créé ceci pour moi... et il m'allait parfaitement. Elle l'avait fait juste pour moi... » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de quelque chose. « Juste pour moi...

- Ouais, ça lui ressemble bien, marmonna Gabriel dans un souffle.

- Hein ? fit Ed en jetant un coup d'œil intéressé au Colonel.

- Oh rien, répondit Gabriel en se grattant la tête.

- Au fait Colonel, commença Ed. Quel âge avez-vous exactement ? Entre trente-deux et trente-cinq je suppose. » Le visage de Gabriel s'assombrit immédiatement.

« Vingt-trois... répondit le Colonel sans joie, faisant rire Ed.

- Vous rigolez ! Vous faîtes bien plus âgé que ça. » Gabriel n'était cependant pas amusé.

« Je fais peut-être âgé, mais au moins je suis assez grand pour que les gens puissent me voir », se moqua Gabriel. L'hilarité d'Ed se changea rapidement en colère.

« Ouais, c'est un petit prix à payer pour paraître plus jeune que ne le suppose votre âge. » Tous les deux continuèrent à échanger des insultes verbales jusqu'à ce qu'une voix provenant de devant du bateau ne les interrompt.

« Terre ! » Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et cillèrent le temps d'une seconde, puis ils se retournèrent alors. Gabriel soupira et tapota l'épaule d'Ed.

« Eh bien minus. » Ed fronça de nouveau les sourcils. « Il est temps de se tenir près, nous allons descendre en enfer. »

**

* * *

Une Base Nazie, Alentours de Lillehammer – Juillet 1943**

« Est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois, Colonel ? demanda Stanley sans retirer ses jumelles.

- Je ne sais pas », répondit Gabriel avec hésitation, couché sur le ventre à côté du Lieutenant et sortant à son tour sa paire de jumelles. Ils se trouvaient sur une petite corniche et devant eux s'ouvrait une vaste plaine entourée de pins. Plus loin se trouvait la base nazie qui était une très grande structure simple, plate et grise.

« Ils parlent ? » demanda encore Stanley. Ils regardaient quelque chose qui ressemblait à trois chiens de garde qui patrouillaient dans la plaine entre la base et eux. Les chiens suivaient un parcours uniforme, avant de se regrouper en petit groupe où ils poursuivaient apparemment une conversation. « Ca ne peut pas être vrai.

- Une chimère. » Stanley et Gabriel se tournèrent vers Ed qui était également couché sur le ventre derrière les deux soldats. Al était à côté d'Ed, et le reste de l'équipe d'intervention attendait patiemment derrière eux.

« Hein ? » Stanley ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

« Une chimère, une créature composée de plusieurs êtres vivants par le biais de l'alchimie, expliqua Ed, et il fit un geste vers les chiens qu'ils observaient. Ces choses sont probablement un mélange d'animaux et d'humains, ce pourquoi ils ont cette apparence et peuvent parler malgré tout.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? fit Stanley d'un air incrédule. Maintenant, j'aurais tout vu.

- Nous devons toujours passer par ces choses. » Gabriel se tourna vers son Lieutenant. « Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne vois aucun garde, ni tour de surveillance, rien. C'est presque comme si leur sécurité reposait sur des chiens parlants.

- C'est supposé être une base secrète. Ils veulent probablement paraître aussi insoupçonnables que possible, fit Stanley en guise d'explication, explication qui semblait plausible.

- Ces chimères, elles sont vulnérables pas vrai ? demanda Gabriel aux Elric.

- Oh oui, elles ont la force et les faiblesses des créatures desquelles elles sont composées, dit Al. Mais elles peuvent être tuées. » _Tout comme Nina._ Al détourna les yeux. Gabriel ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué, il regarda le ciel nocturne et nuageux qui masquait une bonne partie de la lune, ce qui démontrait que la nuit était particulièrement sombre.

« George et Heath devraient être capables de les avoir d'ici monsieur », suggéra Stanley, et Gabriel hocha de la tête pour signifier son accord. Le Lieutenant se retira pour les retrouver.

« Grand frère ? » Al tira doucement sur la combinaison d'Ed pour attirer son attention.

« Quoi Al ?

- Peux-tu le sentir ? » demanda le plus jeune Elric. Bien que la question soit assez vague, Ed savait de quoi son petit frère parlait.

« Ouais juste à peine, dit Ed en regardant Al, et il poursuivit dans un murmure pour qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre. C'est faible, mais ça dure depuis qu'on est arrivé, c'est comme la fois où tu es devenu la Pierre... c'est la même sensation. » Al acquiesça, mais leur conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée de deux snipers qui tuèrent promptement les gardes chimères.

« Vous vous rappelez du plan tous les deux ? demanda Gabriel aux deux frères.

- Nous ne sommes pas stupides, répondit Ed d'un ton irrité, ce qui fit sourire Gabriel.

- Bien, allons-y. » Le Colonel se retourna et fit signe à son équipe de procéder. Il se leva et lança un dernier regard aux Elric. « Bonne chance. » Gabriel sauta du haut de la petite corniche, suivi de tout le monde. Le groupe entier courut en direction des installations jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à une trentaine de mètres, et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes distincts. Stanley prit la tête du plus petit, avec O'Reilly, Bannerman, Franklin et les Elric, pendant que le Colonel menait le reste dans une attaque de diversion similaire à la stratégie utilisée pour secourir Ed et Al.

L'équipe d'infiltration attendit patiemment de l'autre côté de la base pendant quelques minutes, quand le bruit d'une arme à feu signala le début de l'attaque du Colonel. Ils coururent jusqu'au bâtiment où ils trouvèrent une porte métallique qui était fermée. Franklin plaça rapidement quelques explosifs et la fit exploser, puis les quatre soldats entrèrent en premier, suivis des Elric.

Les soldats britanniques se débarrassèrent de quelques gardes et progressèrent parmi plusieurs couloirs avant de rencontrer une volée d'escaliers qui descendaient dans les profondeurs de la base, et ils ralentirent pour les descendre avec prudence. Les escaliers les menèrent dans un nouveau couloir avec une double porte à l'autre bout, et deux grandes alcôves de chaque côté de celle-ci.

« Ok, allons-y mais restez vigilants », ordonna Stanley. Les informations qu'ils avaient reçues indiquaient que la plupart des laboratoires de recherche étaient localisés dans les sous-sols. Ils parcoururent le couloir et se positionnèrent autour de la porte avec précaution, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un autre long corridor où s'alignaient des cellules de chaque côté et qui était terminée par une autre double porte.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que... » marmonna Bannerman. Tout l'endroit était bien éclairé par de nombreuses lumières, montrant que la plupart des cellules étaient occupées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit Franklin, mais personne ne connaissait la réponse et tout le monde regardait avec incrédulité.

- On arrête le tourisme, on doit continuer d'avancer », leur rappela Stanley, et il commença à marcher. Néanmoins un coup de feu derrière eux attira leur attention, et ils se retournèrent à temps pour voir plusieurs soldats allemands dévalant les escaliers dans leur direction.

« A terre ! » hurla quelqu'un. Stanley tira instinctivement Ed et Al avec lui dans l'une des alcôves, pendant que Franklin et Bannerman sautaient dans l'autre pour éviter la première volée de coups de feu. O'Reilly ne fut pas aussi rapide, et prit quelques balles avant de s'effondrer brutalement sur le sol.

« Un homme à terre ! » Bannerman essaya d'atteindre le soldat tombé mais Franklin le retint. Stanley se pencha hors de l'alcôve pour tirer à son tour avec sa mitraillette.

« Grand frère ! » prévint Al d'une voix forte. Ed se retourna et vit Al montrer l'autre bout du couloir du doigt. La double porte qui s'y trouvait s'ouvrit à la volée pour révéler un peu plus de gardes allemands lourdement armés. Ed informa Stanley de la pleine détérioration de leur situation.

« Ils nous ont coincés, marmonna le Lieutenant avec colère. C'est pas bon. » Ed et Al se baissèrent vivement pour éviter les coups de feu alors que les soldats britanniques tiraient en retour, mais les Allemands étaient eux aussi à couvert, ce qui les rendaient difficiles à atteindre. L'utilisation de grenades était également hors de question dans des quartiers aussi étroits. « Nous sommes piégés !

- Je vais essayer quelque chose Al, dit Ed en serrant les dents sous la concentration, et Al sut immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler.

- Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, affirma Al.

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. » Tous deux savaient que cette sensation qu'ils avaient ressentie auparavant s'était affirmée depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la base et c'était le bon moment pour essayer leur théorie. Al hocha la tête et Ed frappa ses mains ensemble, puis toucha le mur avec celles-ci et se concentra. Des étincelles bleues apparurent autour d'eux et parcourent le mur sur une courte distance en direction des escaliers. Soudain, le mur de béton lui-même s'allongea en travers du couloir entre eux et les gardes, le fermant complètement. Les soldats britanniques les regardèrent d'un air ébahi.

« Mais comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? » demanda Stanley, clairement sidéré. Toutefois Ed transpirait légèrement et semblait fatigué. _Cela m'a_ _pris beaucoup plus d'effort que d'habitude, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas ici si je peux faire des transmutations._

« C'est de l'alchimie », répondit Al à la place d'Ed. Il avait aussi remarqué que l'acte lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie, plus que ça ne devrait. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore hors de danger, l'autre groupe de gardes de l'autre côté de la prison continuait toujours de leur tirer dessus, et les prisonniers commençaient à faire beaucoup de tapage, ce qui donna une idée aux Elric. Ils se sourirent d'un air malicieux et se firent signe de la tête.

« Prêt Al ?

- Allons-y. » Tous deux frappèrent leurs mains à l'unisson et touchèrent le sol. Le couloir entier fut parcouru d'étincelles bleues et de lumière tandis que les barres de métal des cellules semblaient se fondre dans le sol, ne laissant aucune barrière pour retenir les détenus excités qui se ruèrent tous sur les gardes allemands et les assaillirent.

« Joli coup. » Stanley était impressionné. Bannerman profita de l'occasion pour vérifier les signes vitaux de O'Reilly, mais ce fut seulement pour secouer négativement la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter là-dessus, prenez ses munitions et allons-y, nous allons devoir abandonner le corps. » Franklin aida l'autre soldat à dépouiller le corps de son équipement et le groupe commença à descendre le hall au petit trot. Les prisonniers étaient tous trop occupés à frapper les gardes allemands et ne leur prêtèrent pas attention. Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur course devant les cellules vides, le sixième sens d'Ed l'incita à s'arrêter soudainement devant l'une des cellules ouvertes.

« Grand frère ? demanda Al en se retournant lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le plus âgé des Elric s'était arrêté. Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit-il encore alors qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse. Ed fixait l'intérieur de la cellule.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du tourisme ? dit Stanley d'un ton contrarié.

- Attendez », fit Ed, coupant tout le monde sans détourner les yeux. A l'intérieur, dissimulée dans les ténèbres se trouvait une silhouette assise sur une couchette. Ed ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la personne mais quelque chose lui était familier.

« Ed ? » La personne parla d'une voix douce que son cerveau reconnut immédiatement, mais il refusait de croire ses oreilles. La silhouette se leva lentement et s'avança dans la lumière, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'écarquiller les yeux d'Ed et de faire tomber sa mâchoire sous le choc.

« Winry... »

_A Suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Attaque à Central

**Enfiiiin je l'ai fini ! Pffiou... bon, j'ai passé la moitié de la journée dessus, je suis crevée, alors je vous laisse le lire à votre aise. Cette fois-ci, on peut dire qu'il y en a, de l'action ! ;)**

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : ATTAQUE A CENTRAL**

**

* * *

Central – Juin 1927**

Le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang était assis, silencieux, à l'arrière de la voiture, celle-ci roulant vers l'hôtel où séjournait Winry Rockbell. Au volant se trouvait le Major Riza Hawkeye, pleinement concentrée sur sa tâche. Derrière eux, une deuxième voiture les suivait, transportant les Lieutenants Heyman Breda, Vato Falman et Kain Fuery. Finalement, Roy n'en put plus et brisa le silence.

« Je suppose que notre rendez-vous est annulé pour ce soir alors », dit Roy presque dans un soupir. Riza ne sembla pas réagir.

« Je suis désolée. » A sa voix, elle semblait déçue.

« J'ai dû vraiment en rajouter pour leur faire croire que je volais le rendez-vous d'Havoc. » Il faisait référence à ses subordonnés dans l'autre voiture, et Riza laissa échapper un petit sourire que Roy remarqua à peine dans le rétroviseur.

« Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Ce genre de choses n'est pas approuvé au sein de l'armée », précisa-t-elle. Roy eut un de ses sourires « made in Roy Mustang » empreints d'assurance, ou d'arrogance, cela dépendait du point de vue.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça », écarta-t-il. « De toute manière, il n'y a eu que trois rendez-vous... » _Et ils ont été incroyablement embarrassants, et nous ne nous sommes même pas encore embrassés_, se lamenta Roy. Ils s'étaient tellement accoutumés à cacher et à supprimer leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre qu'il était difficile de les laisser aller après tout ce temps.

« Et les commérages au sein de l'armée... commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Quoi ? Ces gars-là ? » Roy pointa la voiture derrière eux. « On ne risque rien, dit-il avec assurance. Je suis le « Flame Alchemist » après tout. Ils n'oseront pas se mesurer à moi. » Sa voix débordait de confiance.

« Je suppose que l'on pourra le rattraper après que tout ça soit terminé », dit-elle et il parut satisfait et se remit à regarder par la fenêtre avec son unique œil valide.

« Au fait Major », commença-t-il. « Si je ne vous l'ai pas déjà dit plus tôt, vous êtes très en beauté ce soir. » Roy garda son œil fixé vers la fenêtre ; elle le vit mais rougit tout de même.

« Merci Général », répondit-elle d'une voix plus détendue qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à côté d'elle où Black Hayate la regardait et remuait la queue joyeusement. Ils poursuivirent leur route sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant une minute, mais ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par le rugissement d'une explosion.

« Quoi ? » dit Roy à l'arrière alors qu'il se penchait pour regarder vers l'avant. Au loin, le bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient vomissait un nuage de poussière et de fumée qui était parfaitement visible, même en pleine nuit. « Major ! dit-il inutilement.

- J'y suis. » Elle écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur, et la voiture fit une embardée vers l'avant. Roy fut repoussé dans son siège par la force d'accélération, et les deux véhicules accélèrent en direction de leur destination.

**

* * *

Hôtel de Central – Juin 1927**

Winry était dans un cauchemar. Elle était blottie dans un coin de sa chambre d'hôtel, serrant Den contre elle avec force. Devant elle, les Lieutenants Maria Ross et Denny Brosh renversaient le bureau. Agenouillé dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait le Lieutenant Jean Havoc, en partie penché vers l'extérieur pour tirer des coups de feu sur les attaquants avec son pistolet. Tout le monde toussait à cause de la fumée provoquée par la grenade lancée par les attaquants qui était tombée non loin de sa cible.

« Lieutenant Havoc ! » cria Brosh à son supérieur alors qu'il grognait sous l'effort donné pour pousser le lourd bureau d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Havoc tira encore quelques coups de feu avant de dégager le passage au bureau qui fut glissé hors de la pièce, de telle manière qu'il bloqua l'étroit couloir de l'hôtel.

« Winry ! » Ross était obligée de crier par-dessus les coups de feu pour attirer son attention. « Restez ici et gardez votre tête baissée. » Ross lui sourit d'un air rassurant avant de courir en direction de ses compatriotes. Havoc et Brosh étaient à présent dehors dans le couloir derrière le bureau, l'utilisant comme couverture et tirant sur les intrus. Havoc vida son chargeur, le laissa tomber, en sortit un autre de sa poche et rechargea son arme d'un geste fluide et se remit à tirer. « Combien ? demanda Ross, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je ne sais pas, trois ou quatre du moins c'est ce que je peux voir », répondit Brosh sans s'arrêter, mais il dut alors se baisser vivement pour éviter la rafale d'une arme automatique.

« Ils ont des espèces de mitraillettes ! » cria Havoc, et il dut à son tour se baisser alors que des éclats de bois lui tombaient dessus. « Nous devons les retenir aussi longtemps que possible. Je suis certain que le Général est en chemin. » Den grognait et Winry dut retenir le chien.

« Tout va bien Den. » Elle le caressa pour le calmer, bien qu'en réalité elle soit terrifiée. _Il avait raison... ils en ont après moi._

* * *

Plus bas dans le couloir se trouvaient trois Allemands, tous vêtus de noir, se penchant vers l'extérieur assez fréquemment pour tirer sur les défenseurs. A ce point, un deuxième couloir se croisait ave le premier pour créer un jonction en forme de T, et plus loin dans le deuxième couloir trois autres Allemands sécurisaient leurs arrières, quand soudain les portes de la cage d'escalier s'ouvrirent à la volée. 

« Quoi ? » glapit l'un d'eux, surpris. Gabriel entra brusquement d'un bond, son manteau et son chapeau envolés, et son coude gauche rencontra le visage de l'un deux, envoyant l'homme s'écraser dans le couloir et l'assommant sur le coup. Sans s'arrêter, Gabriel balança son bras gauche et jeta un couteau qui se planta dans le front d'un autre agent nazi.

« Maudits Allemands ! » marmonna Gabriel avec dégoût. Le troisième leva sa main armée et commença à tirer plusieurs coups de feu de suite, mais Gabriel se déplaça sur le côté d'un mouvement fluide alors qu'il fonçait sur son agresseur. Il se baissa pour éviter le quatrième coup de feu lorsqu'il fut à portée de bras et il sortit encore un autre couteau de sa manche et utilisa son bras droit pour trancher la main de l'attaquant, le faisant lâcher l'arme. Gabriel utilisa son élan pour se porter derrière l'homme, un troisième couteau apparut dans sa main gauche et il se tourna pour le loger dans la nuque de l'Allemand avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. En un éclair, les trois agents nazis étaient au sol.

Gabriel prit une seconde pour regarder son ouvrage mais le bruit d'une arme tirant un coup de feu le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il se tourna vers la provenance de coup de feu et vit les trois autres agents plus loin dans le couloir, et l'un deux pointait un pistolet encore fumant sur lui.

« Merde ! » Il le réalisa trop tard, alors que la balle le frappait dans son côté droit. La force d'impact le fit tomber en arrière mais pas avant qu'il ait pu jeter un couteau de sa main droite. L'éclat de l'argent fila à travers l'espace entre eux et réussit à toucher l'arme de l'attaquant, le désarmant. Gabriel heurta brutalement le sol sur le dos. Il leva rapidement la tête, et vit les trois Allemands se crier dessus. Il regarda sa blessure et vit le sang tâcher ses vêtements en se répandant petit à petit.

Il jura avec colère, et leva les yeux au moment où deux Allemands tiraient une autre salve avec leurs mitraillettes MP40 avant de courir hors de leurs positions et de disparaître dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Winry. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement. _Merde ! Winry !_ Il serra les dents et se concentra pour faire abstraction de la douleur alors qu'il se levait, l'Allemand qui lui avait tiré dessus resta sur ses positions en lui lançant un regard féroce. _Je dois la protéger._

« Viens ! » fit Gabriel pour provoquer l'agent nazi solitaire qui bloquait sa route. Il sortit son dernier couteau et se lança dans un sprint pour attaquer son dernier obstacle qui ne bougea pas. Gabriel leva son bras droit pour lancer sa dernière arme quand l'homme s'agenouilla et toucha le sol de ses deux mains. Des lumières rouges étincelèrent autour de l'homme et Gabriel interrompit sa course en s'arrêtant net lorsqu'une série de pointes de béton jaillirent du sol en ligne droite en sa direction.

« Oh merde ! » jura-t-il, pris par surprise, et il sauta rapidement dans l'une des chambres ouvertes à côté le lui pour éviter l'attaque. « Tu utilises l'alchimie ? » hurla-t-il alors qu'il passait la tête par la porte. « C'est de la triche ! » cria-t-il avec colère. L'homme sembla l'ignorer et lança une autre attaque identique sur lui.

« Ah ! » fit Gabriel en sautant en sûreté dans le couloir, se cognant durement contre l'un des autres piques ce qui relança la douleur. « Très bien, si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu », marmonna-t-il dans un souffle, et il se pencha pour toucher le mur et se concentra. « On peut être deux à y jouer. » Gabriel était baigné d'étincelles rouges et de lumière, surprenant l'Allemand qui le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Les étincelles coururent le long du mur et s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de l'homme lorsqu'un bloc de béton jaillit et écrasa l'Allemand contre le mur opposé, éclaboussant du sang partout. Gabriel haleta à cause de la fatigue, et à cause de sa blessure qui saignait. _Je devrais m'entraîner un peu plus._ Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y plus réfléchir qu'il se relevait et courait pour rattraper les autres.

* * *

« Restez à l'abri ! » hurla Ross derrière elle. Elle se trouvait devant Winry qui était toujours accroupie dans un coin de la chambre avec Den. Ross tira deux autres coups de feu en direction de la porte, forçant les attaquants à battre temporairement en retraite à l'extérieur. Dans le couloir, derrière le bureau détruit et défoncé qu'ils avaient auparavant utilisé comme couverture, Brosh et Havoc étaient étendus sur le sol, inconscients et couverts de sang. Elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. 

« Non Lieutenant ! » protesta Winry. « Je vais me rendre ! » Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. « Je ne veux pas que plus de gens soient blessés ! » Ross serra les dents de frustration.

« Nous avons déjà parlé de ça Winry », expliqua de nouveau Ross. « C'est mon travail de m'assurer qu'ils ne vous prennent pas, même si je dois mourir », dit-elle avec une détermination pure, pour ne pas mentionner le fait que ce ne serait pas la première ni la deuxième fois qu'elle aura dû sortir la jeune fille du pétrin.

« Mais Lieutenant ! » protesta encore Winry, mais elle fut coupée lorsque chacun des attaquants bondit dans la pièce et les attaqua en faisant feu de leurs revolvers. Ross tira un nouveau coup de feu, en descendant un, mais elle fut touchée par plusieurs balles et s'effondra sur le sol devant Winry. « NON ! » cria Winry et elle rampa jusqu'au Lieutenant tombé. Den aboya avec colère et sauta sur le dernier Allemand qui frappa le chien durement avec son arme. « Arrêtez ! » cria Winry à l'homme. Elle était agenouillée aux côtés de Ross et essayait de couvrir ses blessures pendant que le sang du Lieutenant se répandait sur ses vêtements.

L'homme marcha jusque Winry, l'empoigna par les cheveux et la tira sur ses pieds. Elle cria de douleur alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Den gémit faiblement dans le coin, essayant de se redresser sur ses pattes en boitant. L'homme se retourna et visa le chien avec son revolver, mais Winry le poussa. « ARRETEZ ! » cria-t-elle, et l'homme la frappa violemment au visage avec le canon de son arme avec colère, l'envoyant au sol.

« La ferme ! » cria-t-il avec colère. « Tu viens avec moi. » Il se pencha pour la remettre à nouveau debout.

« Mon œil qu'elle y va », entendit Winry dire une voix familière, et elle leva les yeux pour voir Gabriel se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, il semblait souffrir le martyr et la moitié de son corps était tâchée d'un rouge brillant.

« Gabriel ! » l'appela-t-elle.

« Stupides Britanniques ! » dit l'homme avec fureur, et il leva son arme et tira. Gabriel plongea dans la pièce, n'évitant les balles que partiellement alors qu'il libérait son dernier couteau qui fit sauter le pistolet des mains de l'Allemand. Gabriel roula alors qu'il atterrissait, ce qui lui permit de prendre de l'élan et d'attaquer l'Allemand. Il y était presque, mais l'agent s'agenouilla bien vite pour toucher le sol, des étincelles rouges illuminèrent la pièce et le sol sous Gabriel s'éleva violemment, l'envoyant dans les airs où il heurta le plafond avec force considérable. Gabriel revint alors s'écraser par terre, le souffle coupé.

« Gabriel ! » cria à nouveau Winry avec inquiétude, et elle essaya de l'atteindre mais l'Allemand l'empoigna et la tira sèchement en arrière.

« Assez de tout ça ! » dit-il. « On part ! » Gabriel leva les yeux, il était trop faible et la douleur était trop forte. Il essaya de rassembler ses forces, mais ses jambes étaient lentes à répondre. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se fixer mais il regarda l'agent nazi activer ses pouvoirs d'alchimie encore une fois. La pièce vira rouge et un portail apparut devant l'homme et il y plongea, entraînant une Winry terrifiée avec lui. Gabriel essaya encore de se lever, tendant sa main vers elle.

« Winry ! » hurla-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous deux dans le vide obscur du portail. Une seconde plus tard, le portail s'évanouit et cessa d'exister. « Bon sang ! » cria-t-il en frappant le sol. _J'ai échoué..._ Gabriel se mit doucement à quatre pattes en essayant de rassembler ses forces pour se remettre sur ses pieds quand il entendit le bruit de pas derrière lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » C'était une voix d'homme, suivi du claquement caractéristique d'un revolver. Il tourna doucement la tête, un homme aux cheveux noirs et une femme qu'il savait être le Major Riza Hawkeye se tenaient derrière lui, et elle avait son revolver braqué sur lui. Derrière eux, trois autres hommes s'occupaient de leurs camarades blessés. « Parlez ! » insista l'homme d'une voix plus forte. « Qui êtes-vous et où est Winry Rockbell ? » Gabriel baissa la tête et soupira.

« J'ai échoué. » Roy et Riza le regardèrent, perplexes. « Ils l'ont prise », dit doucement Gabriel. _Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire maintenant._ Soudain des lumières rouges étincelèrent autour de Gabriel.

« Attention ! » Roy poussa Riza hors du chemin alors qu'un bloc de béton émergeait du sol dans leur direction. Roy claqua des doigts instinctivement et une vague de flammes engouffra le bloc, le faisant exploser. Il attrapa Riza et la protégea alors que des débris de béton leur tombaient dessus.

« Monsieur ! » Riza tendit le doigt, il suivit sa main vers Gabriel qui sautait dans un petit portail noir qui disparut immédiatement après. « Etait-ce... » commença à demander Riza. Roy la libéra doucement quand les débris cessèrent de voler.

« Oui, en effet », dit-il d'un ton morne. Chacun l'avait reconnu, et savait ce que c'était. Ils l'avaient vu auparavant, mais dans une forme bien plus grande et il savait exactement ce que cela voulait dire. « Major. Contactez le QG et demandez que le Colonel Armstrong mette toutes les forces militaires de Central en alerte. »

« Monsieur ? » Elle avait compris mais voulait avoir confirmation pour un tel ordre, Roy ne détacha pas son regard de l'endroit où le portail avait été.

« Dites-lui, de se préparer à une invasion. »

_A Suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Dans la Boîte de Pandore

**OMG chap 9 !!! Haut les choeurs :D Prochain chapitre à mon retour de vacs, dans deux semaines, donc savourez-le bien, celui-là ! (Et reviewez ;P)  
**

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : DANS LA BOITE DE PANDORE**

**

* * *

Une Base Nazie – Juillet 1943**

Edward Elric restait figé, son esprit complètement fermé et incapable de réfléchir. C'était comme quelque chose sortit d'un rêve, et même alors c'était au-delà de tout rêve qu'il ait pu avoir jusqu'ici. Il avait tant à dire, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester là, cloué sur place par la vision de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

« Grand frère ? » Alphonse Elric s'avança jusqu'à lui, toujours inconscient de ce qui se passait. « Tu vas bien ? s'enquit à nouveau son frère alors qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse.

- Al ? » Winry prit à nouveau une expression de pure stupéfaction et Al se tourna finalement dans sa direction.

« Winry ! s'écria-t-il.

- Une amie à vous ? intervint à son tour Stanley.

- On peut le dire », répondit Al, toujours sous le choc. Stanley lui jeta un coup d'œil, et fut le premier à remarquer les tâches de sang séché couvrant la majorité de ses vêtements.

« Vous êtes blessée, mademoiselle ? demanda le Lieutenant avec inquiétude, la secouant légèrement avant qu'elle ne réalise à quoi il faisait référence.

- Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas le mien. » Puis elle se souvint. « J'espère que le Lieutenant Ross va bien », murmura-t-elle si doucement que presque personne ne l'entendit, sauf Ed, et cela sembla d'ailleurs le réveiller de sa transe.

« Le Lieutenant Ross ? » fit Ed, répétant le nom, avant de rassembler ses pensées. « Winry, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? lança finalement l'aîné des Elric d'un ton brusque, la question la faisant briser le contact visuel avec lui alors qu'elle se détournait.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre... mais je crois que j'ai vu la Porte de la Vérité. » Ed et Al écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Quoi ? s'écria de nouveau Al.

- Ces personnes... » Elle devait se concentrer avec force pour se rappeler. « Je ne sais pas qui ils sont ou comment mais ils l'ont ouverte et m'y ont fait entrer... puis tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être réveillée ici... et vous êtes arrivés. » _Les Nazis peuvent ouvrir la Porte ?_ s'interrogea Ed, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

« Ah... » Il se rapprocha d'elle, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. « Winry... » Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. « C'est bon de te revoir. » Elle lui sourit doucement et chaleureusement.

« Finalement, tu t'es assez bien occupé de ton auto-mail, même après tout ce temps. » Elle regarda son bras métallique, posa une main dessus et le sentit. « Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle, et ce fut au tour d'Ed de détourner les yeux inconfortablement cette fois-ci.

- Ca serait un peu long à raconter...

- Et nous n'avons pas le temps pour le moment, coupa soudain Stanley, surprenant tout le monde. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais nous avons toujours une mission à accomplir, rappela le Lieutenant.

- Je n'ai pas oublié », dit Ed avec ennui. Il se retourna pour la regarder. « Cependant, c'est trop dangereux pour elle de venir avec nous. » Le Lieutenant approuva, et fit signe à un des autres soldats.

« Franklin, restez en arrière et veillez sur elle. Assurez-vous qu'elle va bien. » Franklin ne parut pas très enchanté.

« Mais Lieutenant..., commença-t-il mais Stanley l'interrompit d'un regard.

- Ed..., commença Winry alors qu'il retirait sa veste militaire et la drapait sur ses épaules.

- Winry. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « A mon retour, je t'expliquerai tout. » Puis soudain il lui sourit de son traditionnel air confiant. « Je te le promets.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne nous arrivera rien », renchérit à son tour Al. Elle leur sourit à nouveau, et ils se retournèrent pour rattraper les autres qui avaient déjà commencé à s'éloigner au petit trot.

« C'est tellement toi, Ed, murmura Winry pour elle-même alors qu'elle les regardait partir, paraissant soucieuse. Tu me fais toujours attendre. »

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Stanley et Bannerman sortirent derrière leurs mitraillettes Sten alors qu'ils vérifiaient la pièce de fond en comble avec précaution. Ed et Al sortirent à leur tour, et tous les quatre se détendirent légèrement lorsque la voie fut libre. 

« On a beaucoup cavalé, se plaignit Al.

- Nous devons être à environ deux cent pieds sous terre », observa Bannerman. La pièce était assez bien éclairée et de taille raisonnable. Trois doubles portes occupaient trois des murs, l'ascenseur occupant le quatrième.

« Bannerman, traduction je vous prie », requit Stanley, et l'autre soldat prit une seconde pour lire les trois signes placés au-dessus des portes.

« Laboratoire de Recherches. Galerie et Chambre Forte. Entrepôt et Traitement, lut-il un par un, en partant de la gauche vers la droite.

- Chambre Forte ? » Stanley lança un regard interrogateur aux Elric, et tous deux donnèrent leur approbation. « Allons-y doucement. » Stanley prit la tête du groupe et ouvrit les doubles portes qui leur faisaient face.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une passerelle suspendue au plafond par des barres de métal. Le chemin était à peine éclairé par une rangée de lampes, mais à part cela il était entouré d'une profonde obscurité. Le groupe avança lentement, avec Stanley en tête, les Elric au centre et Bannerman fermant la marche. Ils parcoururent la passerelle encore une quinzaine de mètres quand, sans prévenir, une série de lampes brillantes s'allumèrent à la chaîne. Le groupe sursauta et ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec surprise.

« Qui a allumé la lumière ? glapit Bannerman, mais il ne vit personne d'autre.

- Je pense qu'on les a déclenchées automatiquement. » Stanley fit signe au groupe de se calmer. Ils se trouvaient perchés au-dessus d'un gigantesque entrepôt, la passerelle était en réalité à une hauteur comparable à trois ou quatre étages par rapport au sol, et la salle s'étendait sur presque cent mètres dans toutes les directions, du béton gris formant les murs et le plafond. Ils étaient tous impressionnés devant l'immensité incontestable des installations, en considérant le fait qu'ils étaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous terre.

« Grand frère ! » cria Al, Ed se retourna et le vit montrer quelque chose du doigt à droite en contrebas, et tous les yeux suivirent. La vue qui s'offrait à eux leur coupa carrément le souffle. Sous eux, couvrant entièrement le côté droit de l'immense salle, se trouvaient des centaines de larges réservoirs cylindriques en verre, chacun d'eux faisant pas moins de dix pieds de haut, et tous étaient remplis d'un liquide écarlate et brillant.

« De l'eau rouge..., murmurèrent simultanément les Elric.

- Quoi ? dit Stanley tandis que Bannerman restait transporté par ce qu'il voyait.

- Des composants pour fabriquer la Pierre Philosophale, expliqua Al en secouant la tête. Mais je n'en ai pas vu en aussi grande quantité depuis longtemps.

- Lieutenant ! » C'était Bannerman cette fois-ci, et il regardait à gauche de la passerelle, les autres se retournèrent alors de ce côté.

« Mon Dieu... » déclara Stanley, alors qu'ils voyaient au moins une centaine de lits d'hôpital arrangés avec soin. Un bon nombre d'entre eux étaient occupés, tous par des femmes, chacune ayant d'innombrables tubes allant et sortant de leurs corps flasques et apparemment sans vie. Il y avait pire, elles étaient toutes manifestement enceintes.

« Elles sont mortes ? » Le visage d'Al devint blême.

« Non, s'empressa de répondre Stanley. On peut les voir respirer. » Tout le monde les scruta des yeux, et remarquèrent en effet que les poitrines des femmes bougeaient imperceptiblement et tous semblèrent soulagés.

« On dirait qu'elles sont sous sédatifs, fit Bannerman.

- Al. » Ed attira l'attention de son frère. « Tu as vu ça ? » Al se retourna vers ce que Ed montrait du doigt, et il vit rapidement ce à quoi son frère aîné faisait référence. Des douzaines de tuyaux partaient des réservoirs jusqu'aux lits. Des tubes intraveineux agrafés aux tuyaux introduisaient alors le liquide écarlate directement dans les corps des « patientes ».

« Ils leur injectent de l'eau rouge ? nota Al.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Stanley, l'air perplexe. Le cerveau d'Ed commença à trier, fouiller, passer en revue toutes les informations qu'il eût jamais digérées.

« Al... tu te souviens des recherches du Docteur Marcoh sur la Pierre Philosophale ?

- Oui. » Le cerveau d'Al se mit à suivre le même raisonnement. « Il y avait de multiples manières de créer des fausses ou des vraies pierres. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il commençait à réaliser. « Et l'une d'elle était... » Mais le souffle lui manqua et il ne put terminer, Ed prit le relais.

« Etait d'injecter de l'eau rouge dans le placenta d'une femme enceinte afin qu'elle puisse s'y cristalliser en pierre rouge.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça leur fait ? » Bannerman fait référence aux « patientes » et Ed lui donna une réponse directe.

« Ca les tue ainsi que le bébé. » A ce moment, Bannerman et Stanley blêmirent tous les deux, et au lieu de le prendre comme deux soldats endurcis, ils parurent complètement écoeurés.

« Les monstres », dit Stanley avec colère. Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment avant que Al ne prenne la parole.

« Grand frère... nous devons les arrêter. » Ed acquiesça, et porta son regard sur encore d'autres portes à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt, là où menait la passerelle.

« Continuons. » Stanley reprit sa marche et les autres suivirent.

« Voilà les intrus ! » entendirent-ils quelqu'un crier derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent. Derrière eux dans l'encadrement de la première porte se trouvaient quelques chiens et loups.

« Des chimères ! » les identifia Ed alors que la meute chargeaient les quatre hommes. Stanley et Bannerman levèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à faire feu, et deux des chimères tombèrent sous l'averse de balles. Les autres cependant furent capables de diminuer rapidement la distance qui les séparait. L'une d'elle sauta, heurtant Stanley avec une telle force qu'elle les envoya tous les deux passer par-dessus la passerelle.

« Lieutenant ! » cria Al, alors qu'il regardait le Lieutenant et la chimère tomber et heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd. Aucun d'eux ne se releva. Bannerman cria de douleur lorsqu'une des chimères loups happa son bras avec ses puissantes mâchoires, le faisant lâcher son arme.

« Bon sang, tenez bon ! » Ed réfléchit à toute vitesse, claqua des mains et transmuta son bras auto-mail en une lame tranchante. Il envoya un coup à la chimère, l'obligeant à libérer le bras de Bannerman et à battre en retraite. « Al ! Sortez de là ! » ordonna-t-il, Al aida le soldat blessé à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers les autres portes pendant que Ed retenait les bêtes.

« Ed ! » cria Al lorsque Bannerman et lui furent arrivés jusqu'au bout de la passerelle, Ed regardant alors derrière lui ; son inattention momentanée donna aux chimères une ouverture, et elles bondirent sur lui. Cependant Ed était plus rapide, et il s'écarta d'un saut juste à temps pour les éviter. Il claqua des mains dans son saut, toucha la passerelle de métal avec sa main gauche tout en se réceptionnant, et transmuta de nombreuses lianes d'acier qui piégèrent les bêtes.

« J'arrive ! » Il se retourna et se mit à courir avant que les éclairs bleus de la transmutation n'aient disparu. Il savait que les lianes ne tiendraient pas, il avait dû s'abstenir de transmuter trop de la passerelle pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre sous lui. Quand Ed eut atteint les autres, il se retourna et vit que la plupart des chimères s'était libérée et fonçait vers eux.

« Al ! »

« A ton signal ! » répliqua son frère. Tous les deux se placèrent derrière la porte dans un couloir avec Bannerman derrière eux. Ils claquèrent des mains et transmutèrent un mur de béton devant eux.

« Ca devrait tenir », dit Ed, l'air soulagé. Al alla soigner le soldat blessé. Il aida Bannerman à prendre des bandages dans son sac, et banda son bras ensanglanté. Ed regarda derrière eux et au bout du couloir. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus court, et finissait par ce qui se trouva être de très grandes et épaisses portes d'acier. Il remarqua également que l'espèce de picotement qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure était plus fort que jamais.

« C'est bon, je vais bien », fit Bannerman en remerciant Al et il se leva. Les trois hommes s'avancèrent jusqu'aux portes.

« Tu crois que c'est là ? demanda Al.

- Oui ; quoiqu'il y ait derrière, ils veulent le protéger. » Ed toucha l'acier glacé.

« Comment on l'ouvre ? » Bannerman semblait déconcerté, et Ed sourit.

« Pas besoin. » Ed claqua des mains, toucha les portes et un trou béant avait apparu en quelques secondes.

« L'alchimie... très pratique », fut tout ce que Bannerman put dire alors qu'ils entraient. Ils se trouvaient sur un balcon, avec deux escaliers courbes menant plus bas à un étage rempli de toute une variété d'outils et d'équipement. La salle entière était dans l'ombre d'un cylindre vertical et épais, bien que pas aussi grand que l'entrepôt où ils étaient auparavant. A part eux, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cet endroit. Mais ce fut l'objet qui était suspendu au milieu de la pièce qui attira leur attention.

« Grand frère..., bégaya Al, impressionné.

- Wow... » Bannerman était stupéfait et Ed ne trouva rien à dire. La salle entière était baignée par l'éclat écarlate de la pierre polygonale ; elle était suspendue à de nombreux câbles et supports sortant du plafond de la pièce. Les Elric avaient déjà vu cette lumière par le passé, et c'était absolument magnifique. Ils savaient déjà ce que c'était d'ailleurs ; la sensation qu'ils avaient ressenti plus tôt, c'était exactement la même chose.

« La Pierre Philosophale... » murmura finalement Ed. Mais quelque chose semblait différent, et les Elric savaient également déjà de quoi il s'agissait, ça ne pouvait pas être plus évident. La pierre faisait au moins quatre étages de haut.

« Elle est gigantesque », s'exclama Al. Ed se détourna, et descendit les escaliers pour s'en approcher, suivi de Al, lorsque soudain l'une des portes latérales du niveau inférieur s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous deux se figèrent tandis que Bannerman portait la main au pistolet à sa ceinture.

« Ne tirez pas ! » cria le Colonel Gabriel Mackenzie, levant son bras tout en abaissant son arme et en faisant signe aux autres derrière lui de faire la même chose. Tout le monde se détendit, et soupira de soulagement.

« Colonel ! » s'étonna Al. Gabriel acquiesça.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. » Puis il leva les yeux. « Doux Jésus », jura-t-il lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la pierre. « Cette chose est énorme ! » Ed se détourna, se rapprocha d'elle et, lentement, la toucha doucement avec sa main gauche. La pierre devint instantanément plus brillante, réagissant avec lui. Il ne fit rien, mais fut capable de ressentir son pouvoir brut affluer à travers son corps avant qu'il ne recule. Il se sentait complètement rajeuni et plein d'énergie.

« Grand frère ? » Ed ne répondit pas.

« Si je comprends bien, cette chose est véritable ? » conclut Gabriel, et Ed acquiesça. Le Colonel se retourna et ordonna aux autres soldats de sécuriser la salle et les issues avant de se tourner vers Bannerman. « Où est Stanley ?

- Ils l'ont eu, tout comme O'Reilly, et on a laissé Franklin s'occuper de quelque chose », répliqua Bannerman, les yeux baissés. Gabriel fit signe au doc.

« Jetez un œil à son bras », fit-il en montrant Bannerman, puis il se retourna et remarqua que les Elric discutaient de quelque chose entre eux, avant qu'ils ne s'avancent tous deux vers la pierre. « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire vous deux ?

- Nous allons faire ce que nous sommes venus faire, répliqua Ed sans un regard en arrière.

- Comment ? demanda curieusement le Colonel.

- La Pierre Philosophale permet d'ignorer la loi d'échange équivalent durant les transmutations, expliqua Al. Mais de la matière est tout de même utilisée dans le processus. Nous allons transmuter de nouveaux bras et jambe pour Ed en premier lieu, mais si après ça nous transmutons quelque chose d'assez volumineux, comme la base toute entière, encore et encore, à la longue nous utiliserons toute la matière.

- Al, tu es prêt ? » Ils se positionnèrent devant l'élixir écarlate.

« Comme toujours, grand frère, dit Al d'un ton déterminé. Détruisons cette chose. » Ils claquèrent des mains et firent un mouvement pour presser leurs paumes contre l'objet rayonnant.

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser faire ça. » La voix de Gabriel les fit s'arrêter, et tous les deux se retournèrent pour regarder derrière eux. A leur grande surprise, le Colonel avait son pistolet directement pointé sur la tête d'Ed. Deux autres soldats britanniques les approchèrent de derrière, leurs armes également braquées sur eux.

« Colonel, c'est une blague ? » Ed était troublé, et Al semblait confus. Mais Gabriel ne rit pas, ou ne sourit. Au lieu de cela, il regarda les frères d'un air sévère. Ses yeux et son arme ne vacillèrent pas d'un millimètre lorsqu'il parla d'un ton calme.

« Cette pierre nous appartient à présent. »

_A Suivre..._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Un Cercle Vicieux

**Ca fait toujours plaisir de trouver des reviews dans sa boîte en rentrant de vacances ! ;D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : UN CERCLE VICIEUX**

* * *

**Une Base Nazie – Juillet 1943**

Edward n'était pas content, au contraire il bouillait purement et simplement de rage. Il avait déjà été trahi par le passé, on s'était déjà retourné contre lui pour le frapper par derrière, mais cette fois-ci les dépassait toutes. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à ces personnes aussi facilement et aussi rapidement, mais il l'avait fait et maintenant il était celui qui avait l'air d'un crétin d'idiot qui s'était fait avoir. Ed et Alphonse étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol froid, séparés par quelques dizaines de centimètres. Leurs mains étaient liées avec de la corde épaisse et leurs bras étaient tendus en l'air et attachés séparément, de telle manière qu'ils soient incapables de joindre leurs mains pour former un cercle et exécuter des transmutations. Ils se trouvaient assis dans cette position depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

« Colonel ! s'écria Ed à l'adresse de l'homme qui se tenait devant l'énorme Pierre Philosophale et l'admirait. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire avec ça ? demanda-t-il, même si l'officier ne semblait pas faire attention à lui.

- Rien du tout, répondit calmement Gabriel Mackenzie sans le regarder. Je ne vais rien faire. » Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. La Pierre Philosophale était un outil pour alchimistes, et il n'y en avait que deux dans cette pièce.

« Nous ne coopérerons pas, dit Al avec défi. Cette chose a été créée à travers la souffrance, et elle n'apportera rien d'autre que plus de souffrance. Vous devez la détruire, supplia le plus jeune Elric.

- Je ne peux pas, dit Gabriel en secouant la tête.

- Alors allez au diable ! » Gabriel pouvait voir le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux d'Ed.

« Ah oui, Edward, tu es toujours aussi fougueux. » Les Elric sursautèrent à cette voix. Ils se retournèrent vers sa source et virent le Docteur Arthur Baldwin, vêtu d'un sobre costume vert foncé, émerger du tunnel d'où Gabriel et son équipe étaient entrés, avec deux soldats britanniques en escorte.

« Docteur, fit Gabriel en saluant le professeur âgé avec politesse.

- Docteur Baldwin ! s'écria Al avec surprise. Que faîtes-vous ici ? » Le vieil homme se tourna vers les deux captifs et esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis venu récupérer mon prix. »

* * *

« Magnifique, absolument splendide. » Le professeur était occupé à examiner l'Elixir Ecarlate, son éclat rouge se reflétant sur ses lunettes. « Ma théorie était exacte, une Pierre Philosophale peut être créée par la fusion de plusieurs milliers de pierres rouges, et il semblerait que nos amis les Nazis aient réussi au-delà de mes attentes. » Il sourit à nouveau joyeusement, tel un enfant dans une confiserie.

« Baldwin, espèce de vieux salaud ! » cria Ed avec hostilité, il essaya de s'avancer mais les cordes le retinrent. « Vous avez dit que vous alliez la détruire !

- J'ai menti, répondit calmement le Docteur.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire avec ? demanda Ed d'un ton railleur. L'étudier ? Ou auriez-vous aussi menti là-dessus ? » Baldwin secoua légèrement la tête.

« L'étudier ? Ce serait faire un terrible gâchis de cet immense pouvoir, dit-il en montrant la pierre. Même dans ce monde, sa seule présence vous permet d'exécuter des transmutations. » Il se tourna vers les frères, souriant toujours alors qu'ils lui lançaient des regards furieux. « Nous l'utiliserons pour rouvrir la Porte vers Shamballa.

- On aurait dû le savoir, c'est toujours la même chose, répliqua Ed. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit avant, le vieux, ça n'est pas Shamballa. » Baldwin écarta la remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Appelez-le comme vous voulez, mais il s'ouvrira à nous. » Il les regarda à nouveau d'un air joyeux. « Et vous, les frères Elric, allez m'y aider.

- La vieillesse doit être en train de vous rendre complètement sénile si vous pensez qu'on va vous aider, répondit Ed.

- Nous vous arrêterons, renchérit Al en addition avec leur air de défi.

- M'arrêter ? dit Baldwin d'un ton moqueur. Même si vous y arriviez, d'autres suivraient mes traces. » Il gloussa alors qu'il s'avançait vers les frères. « Vous les jeunes devez réaliser que la Pierre Philosophale est tout aussi légendaire dans mon monde qu'elle ne l'est dans le vôtre. » Il se pencha plus près d'eux. « Depuis aussi longtemps que la civilisation existe, l'homme a essayé d'obtenir la pierre et d'exploiter son pouvoir.

- Savez-vous au moins de quoi elle est faite ? coupa brusquement Ed.

- Oui ! répondit Badwin. Les âmes de vies humaines ! » Ed et Al furent pris au dépourvu. « Oh ne soyez pas aussi surpris, dit-il en remarquant leur réaction. L'ingrédient secret a cessé d'être un secret depuis longtemps. » Le Docteur recula d'un pas. « Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'autant de grandes guerres aient été menées dans notre histoire ? Alexandre le Grand, Gengis Khan, Attila, Napoléon, tous ont conduit de grandes campagnes de conquête. Ils l'ont fait non pour la gloire et la fortune, mais pour ainsi utiliser les guerres afin de récolter les vies nécessaires à la création de leur propre Pierre Philosophale.

- Vous voulez dire que..., marmonna Al, horrifié, alors qu'il se rappelait du véritable motif qui se cachait derrière la Guerre d'Ishbal.

- Oui, la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale est la tentative d'Hitler pour obtenir son propre Elixir Ecarlate. Il est le dernier d'une longue lignée de personnes qui ont engagé un conflit dans ce but. » Le vieil homme leur sourit. « Donc même si vous m'arrêtiez, quelqu'un d'autre essayera à son tour dans le futur, et encore et encore. C'est un cercle vicieux qui ne finit jamais. » Son regard revint sur le pierre. « Et le Fuhrer y a même ajouté sa propre touche personnelle.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Al.

- Très peu de gens en-dehors du régime nazi sont au courant, donc je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le soyez. Ceci est le résultat de la Solution Finale d'Hitler », expliqua Baldwin. Il pointa la pierre du doigt. « Juste devant vous se trouvent les âmes de millions de Juifs, bohémiens et homosexuels, en addition à celles de ceux qui sont morts sur le champ de bataille.

- Que... » Les mâchoires d'Ed et Al leur en tombèrent, leurs visages devinrent rapidement blêmes.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle les Alliés ont refusé de détruire les camps de concentration nazis. Ils n'auraient pas voulu couper leur source première d'eau rouge. » Baldwin leur fit à nouveau face, son large sourire était revenu. « Et je suis celui qui a rendu tout cela possible ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Vous voulez dire les Nazis, non ? » se moqua Ed. Cependant, l'enthousiasme de Baldwin ne faiblit pas.

« Ils n'auraient jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit sans moi ! déclara-t-il. Vous voyez tous ces instruments ? » Il montra la pièce d'un large signe de la main. « C'est moi qui les ai tous dessiné, et tout leur savoir vient de moi !

- Vous avez travaillé pour eux ? l'accusa Al, et Baldwin secoua la tête.

- Pas du tout, je leur ai juste fait passer les informations dont ils avaient besoin et les aient poussé dans la bonne direction.

- De telle manière que vous ne vous salissiez pas les mains, nota Ed.

- Et tu as raison, dit le Docteur avec de commencer ses explications. Lorsque j'ai découvert comment la pierre était faite, je savais que le gouvernement britannique n'aurait jamais l'aplomb de faire le nécessaire pour en fabriquer une. Les Nazis par contre, n'auraient pas eu un tel problème. » Baldwin les regarda droit dans les yeux. « J'ai donc manipulé les Allemands pour qu'ils nous la fassent.

- Vous êtes fou ! lui lança Al.

- Il n'y a en réalité qu'un pas entre la folie et le génie.

- Vous n'êtes pas un génie. Vous n'êtes qu'un autre idiot assoiffé de pouvoir. » Ed continua de provoquer le professeur qui ignora ses interjections.

« Assez, je n'ai aucune intention d'entrer dans un concours d'insultes avec toi. » Baldwin se tourna vers Gabriel. « Colonel, si vous le voulez bien. » Gabriel leva alors son pistolet encore une fois et visa sans autre préambule la tête d'Al. « Si vous tenez à vos vies, vous coopérerez avec nous. » La voix de Baldwin était dénuée de toute émotion.

« Si vous voulez nous tuer, allez-y. » Ed regarda le Docteur et le Colonel durement. « Al et moi avons fait un pacte. » Il se tourna vers son petit frère. « La sécurité de notre monde est bien plus importante que nos vies. Jamais nous ne le sacrifierons pour nous protéger. » Al lança également au Docteur un regard ferme et résolu, sans aucune hésitation.

« Je suis impressionné, déclara Baldwin. Il semble que vous ayez tous deux beaucoup mûri. » Il soupira doucement. « Mais votre obstination était assez prévisible, je m'étais déjà préparé à une telle éventualité. » Il se tourna vers le balcon. « Lieutenant, faites entrer notre invitée je vous prie. » Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers le trou béant se trouvant dans la porte d'acier de la chambre forte pour voir entrer Winry, les mains liées devant elle et une corde la bâillonnant. A sa suite vint le Lieutenant Franklin, pointant un pistolet dans son dos.

« Winry ! » s'écria Al. Baldwin fit un signe de tête à Franklin qui retira le bâillon qui l'empêchait de parler.

« Ed ! Al ! leur cria-t-elle en retour.

- Winry ? » souffla Gabriel, son visage figé dans une expression de choc total. Elle se tourna vers lui à sa voix, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Gabriel ? s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Ed.

- On s'est rencontré à Central », répondit-elle, et tout devint soudainement clair pour Ed, et sa rage fut multipliée par dix.

« Vous m'avez menti, Colonel ! cria-t-il à Gabriel qui était toujours sous le choc. Salaud ! C'est vous qui l'avez amenée ici ? » Gabriel fut secoué par l'accusation.

« Quoi... non, bégaya-t-il tandis que son esprit tâtonnait en recherche de mots. Ce sont les Allemands... J'ai essayé de les arrêter.

- Eh bien bravo, quelle réussite, dit Ed sarcastiquement.

- L'incompétence du Colonel fut concluante au bout du compte, nota Baldwin.

- Docteur », dit Al d'un ton apparemment plus calme. Il contrôlait sa colère bien mieux que son frère. « Si vous pouvez envoyer des gens à travers la Porte jusque notre monde, pourquoi avez-vous besoin que l'on vous l'ouvre ?

- Le Colonel ici présent était un membre du projet Soldat Ecarlate, dit-il en montrant Gabriel. Voyez-vous, lorsque nous manquions de ressources pour créer une Pierre Philosophale, nous avions été capables de produire de nombreuses fausses pierres. Des pierres rouges, que nous injections directement dans le système sanguin d'un sujet. Si l'expérience était un succès, je les envoyais à la Porte en utilisant ma machine, à propos de laquelle j'ai également menti sur sa destruction, et ils utiliseraient le pouvoir des pierres rouges pour se frayer un passage à travers la Porte vers votre monde.

- Ils n'utilisaient aucune machine pour accéder à la Porte. » Winry faisait référence à ses précédents ravisseurs.

« Non, bien sûr que non. L'alchimie est possible dans votre monde, et les pierres rouges y possèdent un véritable pouvoir. Une fois dans votre monde, ils peuvent utiliser pour ouvrir un portail vers la Porte sans avoir besoin de ma machine, expliqua Baldwin.

- Alors quel est le problème avec votre méthode ? s'enquit Al avec insistance.

- Eh bien, elle est hautement inefficace pour certains. La plupart ne survivent pas au processus d'injection, le Colonel est l'un des rares chanceux à avoir survécu, dit-il en montrant à nouveau Gabriel qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Cela prend également énormément d'énergie aux sujets, ils doivent exercer un effort considérable pour se frayer un passage à travers la Porte. » Il se retourna vers les frères Elric. « Voilà pourquoi je veux que vous utilisiez la Pierre Philosophale pour ouvrir la Porte de manière permanente, afin que n'importe qui puisse voyager librement entre nos deux mondes.

- Et vous avez parlé de tout ça aux Nazis ? demanda Ed.

- Eh bien, pas de tout, fit Baldwin en haussant les épaules. Mais ce sont des malins, et il semble qu'ils l'aient compris d'eux-mêmes. » Il fit signe à Franklin d'escorter Winry au niveau inférieur. « Mais revenons à nos moutons. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit-il en se retournant pour leur faire à nouveau face. « Vous ouvrez la Porte, ou votre amie meurt.

- Espèce de salaud ! aboya Ed avec colère, tirant sur ses liens.

- Docteur ! protesta Gabriel mais Baldwin l'ignora.

- Ed ! Al ! J'ai entendu tout ce qu'il a dit, cria Winry. Ne le faîtes pas !

- C'est un échange équivalent contre sa vie, continua Baldwin avec un petit sourire narquois. C'est quelque chose que vous pouvez comprendre.

- Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Gabriel avait cessé de viser Al avec son arme et l'avait dirigée vers le professeur pour appuyer sa plainte.

« Silence Colonel, coupa le vieil homme. Quel sera votre choix ? » demanda-t-il aux Elric. Ed lui lança un regard furieux, mais ensuite changea d'avis et baissa la tête.

« Je le ferai », murmura-t-il en signe de défaite. Al regarda son frère, puis Winry, et hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il.

- Non ! Ne le faîtes pas ! » essaya à nouveau Winry mais sans effet. Deux des soldats libérèrent les Elric de leurs liens.

« Merci de ne rien tenter de stupide », prévint Baldwin. Franklin déplaça son revolver, visant à présent la tête et non plus le dos de Winry, et les deux soldats qui surveillaient les Elric pointèrent également leurs armes sur eux.

« Ed ! Ne fais pas ça ! » lui cria Winry, le suppliant d'arrêter. Ed la regarda et sourit légèrement avec regret.

« Winry, dit-il doucement, je ferai n'importe quoi pour te protéger. » Gabriel écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. _La protéger._

« Ed », répondit-elle doucement, aux bords des larmes. Ed et Al se firent un signe de la tête, claquèrent des mains et, encore une fois, firent un mouvement pour presser leurs paumes contre la pierre éclatante. _Pas encore une fois !_ pensa Gabriel, luttant contre lui-même. _Non ! Je ne laisserai pas cela se passer encore une fois !_

« Edward ! » Les Elric se figèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Gabriel tomber sur un genou pour toucher le sol de ses deux mains. Des étincelles rouges dansèrent sur le sol de la salle entière et la terre sous les pieds de quelques soldats s'éleva d'un bond, les faisant perdre l'équilibre. Les réflexes d'Ed prirent le dessus, il transmuta son bras auto-mail en une lame et trancha promptement les fusils des deux soldats qui les gardaient lui et Al en joue. Al se laissa à son tour tomber à genoux, touchant le sol et transmutant un mur autour du balcon pour faire barrière aux soldats qui s'y trouvaient alors qu'un chaos total se déclarait.

« Colonel ! hurla le professeur avec colère à l'officier. Mais bon sang que faîtes-vous ? » Gabriel jeta quelques couteaux pour désarmer un peu plus de ses troupes, avant de s'adresser au professeur.

« Je suis désolé Docteur, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça », dit-il avec un peu de regret dans la voix. Derrière eux Ed se rua sur Franklin et sauta sur le Lieutenant, jambe en avant. Son pied métallique fit un craquement écoeurant en faisant contact avec le visage du soldat, l'envoyant balader plus loin. Il coupa ensuite les liens de Winry avant de changer son bras auto-mail à son état normal.

« Les gars ! Par ici ! » Ils se retournèrent et virent Gabriel leur faire signe et montrer du doigt la porte du niveau inférieur. Ed attrapa la main de Winry et tous les quatre coururent vers la sortie alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par de nombreuses balles qui avaient été tirées sur eux. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, Al transmuta un autre mur derrière eux pour sceller leur porte de sortie.

« Vite, allez chercher des explosifs et faites sauter ce truc ! ordonna l'un des soldats.

- Non, laissez-les partir », l'arrêta Baldwin ; son visage était rouge de colère. _Je n'aurais pas dû compter sur cet idiot sentimental !_ Il pouvait sentir pulser les veines de son front. _Ils ne ruineront pas mon rêve !_

« Mais Docteur...

- Cela importe peu, j'avais également prévu cette éventualité. Ce n'est qu'un léger contretemps. » Il se calma petit à petit. « Major, mon équipement a-t-il été apporté à la base ?

- Oui Docteur, répondit le soldat.

- Parfait, descendez-le ici immédiatement. » L'officier opina, et fit un mouvement pour transmettre son ordre. « Oh et encore une chose, l'arrêta Baldwin. Contacter le Commandement, et dites-leur de tenir la force d'attaque prête.

- Bien Docteur. » Baldwin le regarda partir, puis il se retourna pour apprécier sa dernière acquisition. _Croyez-vous m'avoir arrêté Colonel ? Vous n'avez fait que retarder l'inévitable. Vous pouvez toujours fuir, mais bientôt vous n'aurez nulle part où vous cacher._ Le professeur sourit gaiement à cette pensée.

« Shamballa m'appartiendra. »

_A Suivre..._


	12. Chapitre 11 : Ses Raisons

** Plus que quatre chapitres et un épilogue avant la fin ! ;P**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : SES RAISONS**

* * *

**Une Base Nazie – Juillet 1943**

Gabriel descendit le tunnel faiblement éclairé en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Edward, Alphonse et Winry dans son sillage. Il devait les emmener elle et les frères aussi loin que possible du Docteur Baldwin. Le tunnel se prolongea encore environ vingt mètres avant d'effectuer un tournant à gauche. Alors qu'ils dépassaient le coin, il ralentit enfin afin qu'ils puissent faire une pause.

« Ce tunnel nous ramènera à la surface, on pourra ensuite aviser une fois sortis de la base », dit Gabriel en reprenant son souffle. Il se retourna ensuite pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire plus tôt dans sa hâte, mais il eut seulement le temps d'entrevoir le poing métallique d'Ed avant qu'il ne le frappe violemment en pleine figure.

« Ed ! » Winry poussa un cri et vit Gabriel heurter le mur sous la force du coup. Sonné, le Colonel commença à tomber mais avant qu'il en ait eu l'occasion, Ed lui donna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre avec sa jambe auto-mail et lui porta un second coup au visage avec son bras de chair. Gabriel vola quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer au sol en un tas désordonné.

« Grand-frère ! » Cette fois-ci, c'était Al. Ed bouillait de rage tandis qu'il marchait en direction du soldat étendu à terre. Winry vint par derrière entourer ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour le retenir.

« Arrête Ed ! hurla-t-elle. Je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle tout en luttant pour empêcher l'alchimiste enragé d'aller plus loin.

- Vous croyez vraiment que cela répare ce que vous avez fait ? hurla Ed avec colère.

- Non. Pas du tout, répondit Gabriel avec douceur alors qu'il essayait douloureusement de se relever. C'est bon, Winry. » Il toussa et respira avec difficulté tandis qu'il gardait la tête baissée. « Il a le droit de réagir ainsi. » Elle sentit Ed se détendre un peu à ces mots, et il arrêta de se débattre contre elle.

« Gabriel », dit-elle en remarquant la tâche rouge grandissante sur le bas de sa chemise verte de l'armée. Il releva la tête, puis vit ce qu'ils regardaient tous.

« Ah oui, c'est un souvenir de la balle que j'ai reçue à Central, lorsque j'ai essayé de les arrêter. » Il réussit à se remettre debout, bien qu'un peu chancelant. « Pas encore eu l'occasion de guérir complètement. » Al se rapprocha de Colonel et l'aida à se stabiliser. Winry libéra Ed qui ne bougea pas, semblant s'être un peu calmé, et le plus jeune Elric regarda l'officier droit dans les yeux.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous nous apportiez quelques explications, Colonel. »

* * *

**Central – Juin 1927**

Le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang raccrocha le téléphone d'un air contrarié ; son visage reflétait son humeur. Il était frustré et en avait ras le bol de la bureaucratie de l'armée.

« Etait-ce encore le Général Hakuro ? demanda le Major Riza Hawkeye depuis son bureau.

- Ils sont déjà en train de se plaindre sur combien ça nous coûte de garder toutes les forces de Central en alerte, dit Roy avec mauvaise humeur.

- Une semaine et demie a passé depuis l'incident de l'hôtel, rappela-t-elle à son officier supérieur. Vous savez bien de quelle manière ils s'assurent de garder l'armée en échec maintenant.

- On peut remercier le Fuhrer pour ça. » Il faisait référence au dictateur d'Amestris depuis longtemps destitué. « Mais c'est dans des temps comme ceux-ci qu'il ne paraît plus aussi mauvais. Le budget militaire a été sévèrement réduit depuis que le Parlement a repris le contrôle. Et ils refusent de rapatrier plus de troupes des frontières pour renforcer la garnison ici.

- Je suppose que nous devrons nous contenter de ce qu'on a, conclut Riza, et Roy se leva de son bureau et s'approcha nonchalamment de son bureau.

- Vous savez, Major. » Sa voix avait mué pour une plus désinvolte. « Nous n'avons jamais rattrapé ce rendez-vous manqué. » Il s'assit sur son bureau.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps depuis que vous nous avez mis en alerte générale, répondit-elle sans détour, même s'il savait qu'elle le blâmait indirectement.

- Vous avez raison, nous avons été tous deux bloqués dans cette pièce depuis des jours à travailler sans relâche. » Il lui sourit. « Je pense que nous méritons tous les deux un peu de temps pour nous, surtout à présent que nous sommes seuls.

- Général ! » Elle était plus qu'un petit peu surprise et leurs yeux se croisèrent alors qu'il se penchait plus près d'elle. _Oh allez, c'est maintenant ou jamais_, se persuada Roy.

« Vous me devez toujours un baiser, dit-il de sa voix la plus séductrice, et elle rougit ostensiblement.

- Je suppose... oui », bégaya-t-elle doucement. Roy tendit ses lèvres vers les siennes, et tous les deux fermèrent les yeux alors qu'ils se penchaient plus près, et encore un peu plus près, et... tous les deux se détournèrent soudainement dans une vague de nausée intense qui fit se reculer Roy. Il se sentit hautement désorienté pendant quelques secondes, avant que la sensation ne s'évanouisse. Il eut du mal mais il réussit à fixer son œil sur elle, et il remarqua qu'elle aussi paraissait très mal à l'aise.

« Vous avez senti ça vous aussi ? » Il espérait que son mouvement vers elle n'était pas la source de son inconfort. Elle hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Aucun des deux ne le savait, puis un flash rouge éclatant provenant de la fenêtre du bureau attira leur attention.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » marmonna-t-il, et il revint à son bureau pour regarder par la fenêtre. Mais alors qu'il atteignait le bureau, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Général ! s'exclama avec agitation le Lieutenant Kain Fuery à l'autre bout du fil. Vous feriez bien de monter ici ! » Fuery travaillait en tant que guetteur sur le toit du Quartier Général de Central.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Roy.

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, montez et venez voir ! Vite ! » Roy raccrocha et regarda brièvement Riza avant qu'ils ne se ruent tous deux hors de la pièce.

* * *

Gabriel avait récupéré des coups d'Ed, et prit à nouveau sur lui de mener le groupe à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs. Au lieu de courir, ils marchaient à présent d'un pas vif, mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous lorsqu'ils se sentirent brièvement nauséeux.

« Ca va Winry ? » demanda Ed alors qu'il se débarrassait de la sensation, puis il remarqua que les autres l'avaient également ressentie. Elle hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Al.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Gabriel. Mais nous devrions continuer à avancer », suggéra-t-il lorsqu'il se fut assuré que tout le monde allait bien. Ils savaient tous que quelque chose clochait, sans aucun doute, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour le moment.

« Vous pouvez toujours nous régaler avec votre histoire Colonel », lui rappela Ed, et il eut un petit sourire à cette remarque et se retourna pour reprendre leur chemin.

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a huit ans, commença-t-il. Elle s'appelait Winnie Perkins. » Ed, Al et Winry écarquillèrent les yeux à ce nom. Gabriel leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et sourit légèrement en voyant leur réaction. « Ainsi que le Docteur Baldwin me l'a expliqué, elle était l'homologue de Winry dans notre monde. Elle était exactement comme vous. » Il tourna à nouveau son attention devant lui et poursuivit. « Elle était incroyable, sublime et extrêmement intelligente. Elle était experte en alchimie. » Tous notèrent l'ironie. « En terme de recherche en tout cas, elle ne pouvait exécuter aucune sorte de transmutation bien sûr, ajouta Gabriel. Pour faire court, nous sommes tombés amoureux et nous sommes fiancés.

- Est-ce pour cela que ? » dit doucement Winry pour elle-même, tout commençait à peu à peu devenir clair. Gabriel continua, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son intervention.

« Il y a cinq ans, elle est partie étudier chez le Docteur Baldwin. Tout lui réussissait, et nous allions bientôt nous marier. Mais alors la guerre a commencé. » Sa voix s'assombrit nettement. « Peu après, elle fut enlevée par les Nazis et fut portée disparue. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. « J'avais alors intégré l'armée britannique lorsque je l'ai appris. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais j'ai juré que je la trouverai, donc j'ai gravi un à un les échelons à travers les grades des Forces Spéciales de l'Armée de l'Air. Elle avait disparu depuis plus d'un an lorsque l'on eut enfin de ses nouvelles. Notre Service d'Information avait reçu des témoignages selon lesquels elle était retenue dans des installations de recherche nazies au cœur de l'Allemagne et forcée de travailler pour eux. Docteur Baldwin a répondu de nous et ils nous ont donc laissé envoyer une équipe pour la secourir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Al alors que Gabriel s'était interrompu et restait silencieux.

- Ce fut un désastre complet. » La voix du Colonel était dure, brutale, et son visage leur restait invisible. « C'était presque comme s'ils savaient que nous arrivions. La plupart de mes hommes furent tués, mais je l'ai retrouvée. » Il s'arrêta dans ses pas et prit une profonde inspiration. « Puis elle fut exécutée juste sous mes yeux.

- Gabriel..., murmura Winry, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. Je suis désolée.

- J'étais si proche ; j'aurais presque pu tendre la main et la toucher. Et ils l'ont juste abattue, comme ça, sans aucune hésitation. » Le Colonel leva son bras gauche pour s'appuyer contre le mur. « Je n'ai jamais eu même la chance de lui dire adieu. » _Adieu._ Ce seul mot affecta profondément Ed, mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose attraper sa main droite. Il baissa les yeux sur son bras, et vit la main de Winry tenant la sienne.

« Ed... » On pouvait à peine l'entendre, et des larmes sillonnaient à présent son visage qu'elle gardait baissée vers le sol. Elle serra sa main, et il serra la sienne en retour. Gabriel reprit contenance et se remit à marcher.

« Quelques uns de mes hommes et moi-même avons réussi à sortir de là. Disons juste que ma volonté de vivre s'est éteinte avec elle. » Gabriel essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, mais échoua misérablement. « Mais le bon Docteur m'a consolé, et m'a pris sous son aile. J'ai fini par me porter volontaire au projet Soldat Ecarlate.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ed.

- Par désir de vengeance. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que me venger. » La voix de Gabriel débordait de haine. « Je voulais tuer chacun de ces salauds de Nazis pour ce qu'ils avaient faits, peu importe ce que cela me coûterait. » Ed pouvait s'y rapporter. « Je fus envoyé dans votre monde, pour rassembler des informations sur vous deux, les frères Elric, et pour garder un œil sur l'un des mécaniciens auto-mails les plus réputés. » Ils entendirent le Colonel glousser. « Imaginez ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait. » Winry ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « Bien sûr, j'ai encore échoué.

- Pourquoi le Docteur veut-il ouvrir la Porte de manière permanente ? Il veut envahir notre monde ? » questionna Ed d'un ton hostile. Le groupe avait atteint un cul-de-sac dans les tunnels, et devant eux se trouvait une longue échelle qui montait. Gabriel se retourna pour faire face au groupe pour la première fois depuis un moment. Il avait l'air peiné.

« Vous devez comprendre, expliqua-t-il, qu'avec le pouvoir de l'alchimie, nous pouvons faire d'innombrables armes en un rien de temps. Et avec la technologie auto-mail, nous pouvons nous rendre plus forts que jamais. Avec ces avantages, nous pourrions écraser les Nazis une fois pour toute.

- Pour que vous puissiez avoir votre vengeance », lui lança Ed.

Gabriel secoua la tête. « Ils doivent être arrêtés. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait. » Il faisait référence aux nombreuses horreurs et atrocités dont ils avaient été témoins dans la base.

« Mais vous êtes ceux qui leur ont donné les moyens d'accomplir tout cela en premier lieu ! » La colère d'Ed refit surface. « Et vous les avez laissé faire ! Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux. » Gabriel fut pris de court.

« Je... j'ai laissé tout cela arriver, murmura le Colonel alors que la véracité des propos d'Ed s'imprimait dans son esprit.

- Colonel. » Al s'approcha de Gabriel. « Il y a longtemps, mon frère et moi avons commis quelque chose de terrible et d'interdit. Nous l'avons fait parce que nous étions arrogants, et parce que nous pensions que cela valait le coup. » Le Colonel vit qu'à présent Al et Ed avait l'air triste, et il ne savait que dire. « Mais nous avions tort, au final il en a résulté beaucoup de douleur et de souffrance, pour nous et pour ceux qui nous étaient proches.

- Et comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ? » Le plus jeune Elric sourit légèrement à cette question.

« Nous avons fait la seule chose que nous pouvions faire. Nous nous sommes relevés et sommes allés de l'avant. » Al mit sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel. « Rester enfermé dans le passé est inutile, car on ne peut le changer. » Une minute de silence passa entre eux alors que le Colonel absorbait et digérait ces mots.

« Aller de l'avant... » répéta Gabriel, puis il reprit contenance pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la situation présente.

« Pourquoi nous avoir aidé jusqu'ici ? » Ed ne faisait pas encore totalement confiance à cet homme qui les avait trahi plus tôt. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux quelques instants, avant que le regard du Colonel ne dérive sur Winry.

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber une deuxième fois, dit-il doucement.

- Elle n'est pas Winnie, lui rappela Ed. Vous pensez qu'en nous aidant vous pourrez vous rattraper pour l'avoir laissé tomber ? » Gabriel eut un mince sourire.

« Non, plus maintenant, je sais que rien que je puisse faire ne rattrapera jamais ce que j'ai fait, ou pas. » Il se détourna et sauta sur l'échelle. « Mais c'est la bonne chose à faire... le moins que je puisse faire pour réparer quelques uns de mes péchés. » Il commença ensuite à grimper sous le regard persistant d'Ed.

« Grand frère ? murmura Al derrière lui, faisant s'adoucir le regard d'Ed.

- Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix de toute façon » soupira-t-il, puis il monta sur l'échelle. Vint ensuite Winry, puis Al fermant la marche. Ils prirent quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le haut, et ce fut aussi juste à temps, dans la mesure où leurs bras commençaient à fatiguer. Gabriel ouvrit l'écoutille qui était au bout de l'échelle, les vifs rayons du soleil envahissant alors le puits originellement sombre. Ils durent se protéger les yeux, et Gabriel s'extirpa en premier du puits, suivi d'Ed qui se retourna pour aider Winry et Al.

« Je suis pas prêt de refaire ça de sitôt », fit Al, essoufflé par l'effort. Ed et Winry approuvèrent tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient dans l'herbe non loin de l'écoutille pour récupérer.

« Colonel ? » Ed se retourna alors que Gabriel ne les rejoignait pas et ne disait mot. L'officier était debout, dos à eux, fixant quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas vrai..., l'entendirent-ils marmonner. Non, ce n'est pas possible. » Leur curiosité fut piquée et ils se relevèrent pour le rejoindre. Ils furent tous bouche bée lorsqu'ils virent ce que Gabriel regardait.

« C'est... Central ? » s'exclama Al. Ils se tenaient sur une colline herbeuse qui descendait gentiment jusqu'à un grand centre métropolitain qu'ils reconnurent tous du premier coup d'œil.

« Non... c'est impossible, protesta Gabriel. Le Docteur ne peut pas ouvrir la Porte.

- Il n'a pas besoin de l'ouvrir », dit Ed d'un air mécontent ; la vue s'offrant à lui confirmait ce qu'il avait craint plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient tous été frappés de cette vague de nausée.

« Ed ? » Il se retourna pour faire face à Winry qui le regardait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par le bourdonnement de ce qui semblait être une horde de bourdons, et la vive lumière du soleil s'évanouit soudainement.

« Edward ! » Al avait penché sa tête en arrière et regardait le ciel. Au-dessus d'eux, il y avait des centaines d'avions, si nombreux qu'ils formaient un gigantesque nuage de points noirs qui dissimulait le soleil. Ils volaient tous en formation serrée, suivant une trajectoire directe vers la grande ville.

« Oh non », souffla Gabriel soudainement horrifié. Malgré leur haute altitude, il avait put identifier les avions par leurs silhouettes familières. « Si c'est bien Central, alors ça signifie...

- Quoi ? demanda Winry.

- Ce sont des avions de guerre américains et britanniques. » Ils pouvaient voir les yeux de Gabriel briller d'une lueur d'épouvante. « L'invasion alliée de votre monde... elle a commencé. »

_A Suivre..._


	13. Chapitre 12 : La Seconde Invasion

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé celui-là… O.o Enfin bref, bonne lecture…**

**Ah, je ressens également le besoin d'avoir un beta-lecteur... Si quelqu'un est intéressé par le poste...  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : LA SECONDE INVASION**

* * *

La sirène d'alerte résonna à travers les boulevards et avenues de Central. De tous côtés, des milliers de civils pris de panique se ruèrent hors de leurs maisons pour se réfugier dans les abris anti-bombe indiqués par les soldats d'Amestris, qui essayaient également de maintenir l'ordre dans le chaos grandissant. La peur se propageait tandis que l'imposante formation d'avions de guerre entamait sa descente sur la ville, assombrissant le ciel tel un essaim de frelons en colère. 

« Dispersez-les ! Et vite ! » commanda le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, éparpillant les tanks devant le Quartier Général de Central. Les laisser groupés serait représenter une cible trop facile pour l'offensive aérienne à venir. « Major, de combien de batteries anti-aériennes disposons-nous ? » Le Major Riza Hawkeye, qui se tenait aux côtés de son officier supérieur, parcourut calmement quelques pages de son carnet.

« Huit, Général ; nous n'avons pu en rapatrier que deux du front. » Roy marmonna un juron dans sa barbe.

« Disposez-les en formation circulaire autour du Quartier Général. » Riza acquiesça et fit passer les ordres. Roy prit un temps pour réfléchir à sa stratégie quand le Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong vint le rejoindre.

« Nous les avons refoulé la première fois, dit le grand et imposant officier. Et il semble qu'ils soient de retour, et mieux préparés. » Armstrong faisait référence aux envahisseurs.

« Pensez-vous que les frères y soient pour quelque chose ? » lui demanda Roy tout en gardant son unique œil fixer sur l'essaim d'avions en approche. Bien que personne ne puisse le voir, Armstrong eut un léger sourire sous sa moustache.

« Les connaissant, sans l'ombre d'un doute. » Haut dans le ciel, la première flotte de B-17 Flying Forteresses entra dans l'espace aérien de Central ; ils ouvrirent leurs soutes et lâchèrent leurs chargements. Tout ce que purent faire les Amestriens fut de s'enfuir sous le coup de la terreur alors que des centaines de bombes pleuvaient sur leur ville. Des explosions retentirent, suivis par de nombreux champignons marquant leurs localisations, et le sol trembla tandis que des bâtiments entiers commençaient à s'effondrer. Horrifiés, le Général de Brigade et le Colonel regardèrent la destruction totale qui était délivrée par les cieux.

« Croyez-vous que nous pouvons gagner contre cela Colonel ? » La vue qui s'offrait à lui obligeait presque Roy à montrer un manque de confiance inhabituel, mais il n'était pas le seul le ressentir.

« Je l'espère sincèrement, répondit Armstrong. Pour notre bien à tous. »

* * *

« C'est inconcevable. » Gabriel avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Tous les quatre se tenaient sur la colline, assistant à la démolition de Central par les forces aériennes combinées des Britanniques et des Américains. 

« Vous avez pourtant les résultats juste sous vos yeux Colonel, répondit Ed.

- Ed, fit Winry en attirant l'attention de l'aîné des Elric. Ca ne pourrait pas être autre chose ? » Il secoua la tête.

« Je l'ai vu lorsque j'ai traversé la Porte de la Vérité. C'est possible, j'en suis certain, confirma-t-il.

- Mais alors pourquoi le Docteur avait-il besoin de vous deux s'il pouvait juste utiliser cette technique ? demanda-t-elle.

- Cela aurait été plus facile si nous l'avions aidé. » Ce fut Al qui répondit. « C'est une méthode bien plus difficile et plus archaïque, mais elle peut être utilisée par quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas totalement les mécanismes de la Porte. Il doit sûrement être obligé d'utiliser beaucoup de Pierre Philosophale pour en arriver à ce résultat.

- Alors je dois l'arrêter. » Gabriel se détourna et commença à marcher en direction de la base.

« Et vous pensez pouvoir vous débrouiller tout seul Colonel ? Vous aurez besoin d'aide, intervint Ed, Gabriel s'arrêtant alors pour y réfléchir brièvement.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas, dit Gabriel, paraissant déterminé.

- Bien sûr que ça nous concerne. » Ed dut serrer les dents pour contenir sa colère grandissante. « Vous nous avez embarqué là-dedans, vous n'allez pas nous lâcher maintenant.

- Et puis c'est notre monde, Colonel », ajouta Al. Il était bien plus calme que son frère, comme d'habitude. « Donc nous sommes d'autant plus concernés. » Finalement, Gabriel leur sourit.

« Je suppose qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, céda-t-il.

- Je pense que nous aurons besoin de beaucoup plus que ça », dit alors Winry, et tous tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux trois, fixant la base qui n'était pas si éloignée. Là-bas on pouvait apercevoir des douzaines de véhicules armés et des centaines de troupes se rassemblant.

« Merde. » Gabriel ne sembla pas joyeux. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriveraient aussi vite. » Les autres le regardèrent d'un air interrogatif. « Ce sont les forces terrestres ; elles font partie de la deuxième étape de l'invasion, expliqua-t-il, frustré. Ils sont en train d'établir un périmètre défensif autour de la base. On va avoir besoin d'une armée pour le franchir. » Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Colonel », dit alors Ed, se retournant pour regarder Central qui était toujours attaquée. Ils pouvaient voir les tirs anti-aériens provenant du centre de la ville. « Je pense que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous donner un coup de main. »

* * *

« A terre ! » hurla Falman tandis qu'un groupe de soldats amestriens en uniforme bleu plongeaient sur les côtés. Un Supermarine Spitfire arriva en plongeant à basse altitude, balayant le sol avec ses huit armes à feu avant de virer pour remonter hors de portée des feux anti-aériens. Un deuxième avion vint tout de suite après le premier, cette fois-ci un P-47 Thunderbolt qui fit exploser le camion transportant l'armada anti-aérienne, le réduisant en pièces. 

« Maintenant ! » entendit Falman. C'était la voix du Général de Brigade. Il leva les yeux et vit le Colonel Armstrong, qui était torse nu comme d'habitude, frapper le sol de ses deux poings gantelés. Un énorme pic de pierre jaillit du sol en direction du Thunderbolt qui essayait de remonter, et un claquement des doigts gantés de Roy l'engouffra de flammes et le fit exploser en un million de morceaux. L'avion de combat vola à travers l'écran de roches et de débris mais subit ce faisant un nombre important de dégâts qui firent qu'il piqua du nez et s'écrasa au sol.

« Joli coup Général ! le félicita Falman en se relevant.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini Lieutenant », le coupa Roy tandis qu'ils voyaient de nouveaux avions quitter leur formation pour prendre d'assaut la cité assiégée. Il se tourna vers Riza qui, fusil à l'épaule, le rejoignait en courant. « Au rapport.

- Il nous reste une seule artillerie anti-aérienne ; les autres ont été détruites, avec au passage six tanks. Il y a environ une centaine de blessés et au moins presque autant de morts. La majorité des Alchimistes d'Etat sont soit morts soit trop blessés pour combattre. » Tout n'était que mauvaises nouvelles. Ils n'avaient réussi à abattre que deux avions et la flotte aérienne qui les surplombait était toujours occupée à réduire Central en ruines. Et les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer.

« En voilà d'autres qui arrivent ! » C'était le Lieutenant Kain Fuery qui venait de crier, et il pointait du doigt une seconde vague d'avions de combat qui s'alignaient pour les mitrailler. Autour d'eux, les soldats commencèrent à tirer inutilement sur les avions en approche avec leurs fusils et autres armes à feu, ces derniers se rapprochant rapidement. Cependant, avant que les avions n'aient commencé à faire feu, toute la zone fut baignée d'une inquiétante lumière bleue. Des lances d'acier émergèrent du sol et grimpèrent haut dans les airs. S'entrecroisant au hasard, ils formèrent une série de filets. Le premier avion vola dans l'obstacle et subit des dégâts désastreux, les barres fines mais cependant dures découpant les ailes de l'appareil qui perdit le contrôle et tourna, instable, avant de heurter un bâtiment. Les autres, néanmoins, réussirent à changer de trajectoire à temps pour éviter le chaos, mais ils furent contraints de s'éloigner et d'avorter leur attaque.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda le Colonel Armstrong derrière Roy et Riza alors qu'ils poussaient un soupir de soulagement. Les yeux perçants de Riza distinguèrent quatre silhouettes à environ cent mètres plus bas dans la rue. Deux d'entre elles étaient à genoux et leurs mains étaient plaquées au sol, et les autres étaient installés dans une voiture à toit ouvert. Roy les reconnut immédiatement.

« Fullmetal », dit-il d'une voix mi-surprise mi-ennuyée, puis tous coururent pour se rejoindre.

« Attendez ! Vous... » s'exclama Riza lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour distinguer le visage de Gabriel. Elle recula tout de suite d'un pas et leva son fusil vers lui. Winry s'interposa vite entre eux.

« Non ne tirez pas ! dit-elle, surprenant Roy, Riza et Armstrong.

- Tout va bien. Il est là pour aider », les rassura Ed. Riza jeta un coup d'œil à Roy qui hocha la tête. Elle se détendit un peu et baissa son arme.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu avais quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, commença Roy, au plus grand dam d'Ed.

- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire après que je vous aie sauvé la vie ? fit Ed, ennuyé. Je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas remercier les gens, mais un « heureux de te revoir Ed » aurait été sympa, plaisanta l'aîné des Elric.

- Edward, Alphonse, c'est bon de vous revoir, dit Riza en leur souriant légèrement. Et je suis heureuse de voir que vous n'avez rien Winry.

- Merci Melle Riza, répondit Winry avec un grand sourire. Oh, et comment vont le Lieutenant Havoc et les autres ? » Elle faisait référence à ses anciens gardes du corps ; Riza fut prise de court par la question et Roy se tourna face à la jeune mécanicienne.

« Les Lieutenants Havoc et Brosh sont à l'hôpital dans une situation critique, dit-il sans détour. Le Lieutenant Ross n'a pas survécu. » Winry fut choquée, et des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Derrière elle, Gabriel baissa le yeux, se sentant coupable. Ed et Al prirent la nouvelle un petit peu mieux.

« Merde. » Ed ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Roy revint malgré tout directement au sujet principal.

« Je suppose que je devrais vous demander ce qu'il se passe ici. » Roy jeta à Gabriel un rapide coup d'œil suspicieux. « Il semble que la Porte ait été ouverte, mais je ne vois aucun portail et la zone environnant Central a beaucoup trop changé.

- La Porte n'a pas été ouverte, dit Ed. Ils sont en train de fusionner les deux mondes en un seul. » Tout le monde, excepté Ed, Al, Winry et Gabriel qui étaient déjà au courant, prirent une expression d'incrédulité pure.

« Comment ? » L'unique œil de Roy était écarquillé.

« Ils utilisent une Pierre Philosophale géante qui a été faite dans l'Autre Monde, expliqua Al. Mais le processus n'a pas encore été complété ; on peut encore les arrêter avant qu'ils ne l'achèvent. » Ed regarda alors le Général de Brigade d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

« La base où est localisée la pierre se trouve juste au-delà de la ville. De nombreux soldats et de tanks la gardent, donc nous aurons besoin de votre aide pour faire une percée.

- Je ne peux me passer d'aucune de mes troupes, nous sommes déjà assez peu nombreux. » Roy passa en revue ses forces dispersées et la cité en ruines qu'ils essayaient de défendre.

« Général ! » Le Lieutenant Breda rejoignit le groupe en courant, pantelant et l'air grave. « J'ai encore des mauvaises nouvelles. » Le visage de Roy se crispa. « Nos éclaireurs ont signalé des tanks et des soldats ennemis remontant Mayflower Street jusqu'à nous. » Certains froncèrent les sourcils en réponse ; d'autres jurèrent ou restèrent tout simplement silencieux.

« C'est notre chance, dit Gabriel avec un semblant d'excitation dans la voix, tout le monde se tournant vers lui d'un air interrogateur. « La majorité des forces terrestres des Alliés se dirigent en ce moment même vers ici pour vous attaquer, ce qui signifie que la défense de la base devrait être à son minimum. C'est la meilleure des opportunités pour atteindre Baldwin et la pierre.

- Nous pouvons maintenir nos positions et les tenir à distance Général, appuya Armstrong, soutenant le plan. Ils nous massacrent, et nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps. Interrompre la fusion des mondes semble être notre unique chance.

- Comment puis-je savoir que nous pouvons vous faire confiance ? demanda finalement Roy à Gabriel. Et si vous étiez de leur côté ?

- On peut lui faire confiance », répondit Ed à la place du Colonel, et Al acquiesça d'un commun accord. Roy les regarda quelques secondes avant de céder.

« Très bien, allons-y, approuva Roy, puis il se tourna vers Armstrong. Je vous confie la défense de Central, Colonel Armstrong. Retenez-les aussi longtemps que possible, et puis battez en retraite. » Armstrong hocha la tête en endossant ses nouvelles responsabilités et Roy se tourna vers la voiture en faisant signe à Riza. « Venez Major. » Ed, Al et Gabriel les suivirent à leur tour.

« Winry, tu devrais rester ici, l'arrêta Ed alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les suivre.

- Quoi ? Non, je viens avec toi Ed ! protesta-t-elle.

- C'est trop dangereux, dit-il en essayant de la raisonner, mais elle n'en avait cure.

- Ici aussi, c'est dangereux ! » répliqua-t-elle, et Ed ne sut que répondre. Gabriel les regarda se disputer, et Armstrong s'approcha du couple.

« Nous pouvons emmener Melle Winry dans un abri, Edward Elric. Elle y sera en sécurité, proposa Armstrong.

- Mais ! essaya Winry une dernière fois.

- S'il te plaît, Winry, dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant, et elle céda.

- Tu me fais encore t'attendre », dit-elle tristement, et Ed se sentit coupable. Elle lui sourit doucement. « Reviens-moi cette fois-ci, s'il te plaît, Ed.

- Winry..., murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer... mais tout ira bien. Je m'en assurerai. » Ce qui se passa ensuite fut une surprise totale pour lui. Winry avait tendu ses bras, et l'avait enlacé dans une étreinte étroite et chaleureuse qui le fit rougir.

« Je sais, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. Sois prudent Ed. » Puis elle le libéra. Ed la regarda avec une pointe de regret, ne voulant presque plus partir et la laisser.

« Nous avons peu de temps Edward », signala la voix de Roy derrière lui, le ramenant à la réalité. Son expression s'adoucit, et il eut un petit sourire.

« Compte sur moi », dit-il, puis il se retourna et courut pour grimper dans la voiture sous les yeux de Winry. Riza, qui était au volant, démarra le moteur du véhicule et il s'éloigna dans une accélération, disparaissant dans la jungle de la ville.

* * *

« C'est ça ce que vous appelez un 'minimum' ? » demanda Ed d'un ton sarcastique. Al, Roy, Riza, Gabriel et lui étaient allongés sur le ventre en haut de la colline. Dans leur dos se trouvait Central, en feu et en ruines. Les rugissements des coups de feu provenant des canons des tanks, dont la confrontation avait déjà commencé, étaient facilement audibles d'ici. Roy se sentait coupable d'abandonner son commandement, mais ils avaient un poisson beaucoup plus gros à pêcher à présent. 

« Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé de vous le définir », répondit simplement Gabriel. Devant eux, à près d'un demi kilomètre, se trouvaient des douzaines de véhicules armés, tanks et camions, et beaucoup plus de troupes alliées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Al.

- On ne peut pas les vaincre s'ils sont si nombreux », déclara Riza. Gabriel secoua la tête.

« Non, mais on en a pas besoin, commença-t-il à expliquer. Tenez, nous avons l'alchimie de notre côté, pas eux. Vous voyez ces trois grandes mitraillettes ? montra-t-il. Elles se dispersent vite. Si on peut les épuiser, on devrait être capables de faire une percée, et une fois à l'intérieur, nous serons tranquilles.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, commenta Roy, et Ed ricana.

- Vous n'avez pas peur quand même, Général ? railla Ed, et Roy lui sourit avec arrogance.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, il fait beau aujourd'hui. » Il enfila des gants neufs alors qu'ils se redressaient sur leurs genoux. Soudain ils entendirent l'explosion d'un canon qui provenait non pas de derrière mais de leur droite. Ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et virent un bataillon entier de tanks apparaître de nulle part sur la plaine, se dirigeant fermement vers la base.

« Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ed et Al.

- Ce ne sont pas les nôtres », nota Riza ; sa vue perçante pouvait distinguer les véhicules malgré la distance, et elle ne les reconnaissait pas. Un hurlement venant d'en haut attira leur attention, et ils levèrent la tête pour voir quelques vagues d'avions sombrement peints hurler en direction de la base en effectuant un long piqué. Dessous, les troupes alliées s'agitaient pour faire face aux nouveaux venus.

« Ah zut, marmonna Gabriel avec contrariété. Les Panzers et les Stukas.

- Vous savez qui ils sont ? demanda sévèrement Roy en se tournant vers le Colonel.

- Oui, ce sont les Allemands. » Gabriel se gratta la tête et soupira. « Apparemment, un peu plus de monde vient s'inviter à la fête. »

_A Suivre..._

* * *

**I'm fed up x.x (j'en ai marre)  
(part se coucher)**

** Pour remotiver cette traductrice, rendez-la heureuse en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Le prochain chap pourrait arriver plus vite... peut-être.  
**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Déchaîner le Monstre

**BONNE ANNEE 2007 A TOUS !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : DECHAINER LE MONSTRE**

* * *

Le raffut avait éclaté. Les maigres forces des Alliés défendant l'ancienne base nazie subissait un lourd bombardement provenant à la fois des airs et du sol, tandis qu'ils rassemblaient tant bien que mal leurs ressources pour repousser l'arrivée soudaine de l'armée allemande. Plus haut dans le ciel de Central, les avions de guerre firent rapidement demi-tour pour prêter main forte à leurs compatriotes. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale était arrivée. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Roy avec une certaine confusion.

- C'est un peu compliqué, répondit Ed en lui jetant un coup d'œil ennuyé.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer la situation géopolitique de mon monde, déclara Gabriel. Mais pour résumer, ils ne s'aiment pas. C'est à notre avantage : ils sont distraits et voilà notre ouverture pour s'introduire dans la base.

- Attendez ! s'écria Riza, mais Gabriel avait déjà filé.

- Vous l'avez entendu ! » ajouta Ed, et Al et lui piquèrent un sprint après le Colonel. Roy fronça les sourcils tandis que Riza et lui échangeaient un regard, puis ils les rejoignirent. Tous les cinq coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, des obus, bombes et coups de feu pleuvant autour d'eux. Devant la base, les quelques chars disponibles des Alliés s'étaient postés sur une ligne défensive et tiraient sur les Panzers se précipitant vers eux. Toutefois, les armes des Alliés manquaient de la puissance et de la portée de tir de celles de Allemands, et la plupart de leurs tirs étaient trop courts ou manquaient leurs cibles. A leur différence, quelques blindés des Alliés explosaient sous le feu adverse.

Dans la vaste toile bleue du ciel, la Luftwaffe était mêlée aux forces aériennes royales et américaines dans une lutte aérienne épique qui impliquait des centaines de combats aériens spectaculaires. Tous les cinq réussirent à arriver à la base sans attirer l'attention malheureuse de qui que ce soit.

« Par ici ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Gabriel les mena vers une entrée sans surveillance, l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et se rua à l'intérieur.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que... ! » Tous s'arrêtèrent. L'intérieur de l'installation avait changé de manière drastique. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une salle caverneuse, la Pierre Philosophale ayant diminué de moitié et rougeoyant intensément au centre de la pièce. Un certain nombre de gros tubes et tuyaux attachés à celle-ci grâce à des attaches métalliques approvisionnaient une grande machine qu'aucun d'eux ne reconnut. Et depuis cet engin, d'autres tubes se prolongeaient jusque dans le corps du Docteur Arthur Baldwin, assis dans un grand siège rembourré à côté du machin.

« Docteur ? » marmonna Gabriel, et le vieil homme leva lentement la tête. Il sourit faiblement lorsqu'il les vit.

« Colonel... enfin de retour. »

* * *

Le Lieutenant Kain Fuery mena Winry dans une grande pièce qui constituait l'un des nombreux abris anti-aériens éparpillés dans la capitale d'Amestris. Ils étaient dans un bâtiment fortifié à bas plafond localisé près du Quartier Général de Central et de l'hôpital militaire. Même si l'édifice avait été construit pour résister aux attaques les plus brutales, il tremblait malgré tout sous les coups de la bataille ayant lieu au-dehors. 

Winry pouvait voir des centaines de personnes entassées à l'intérieur, y compris un certain nombre de patients dans des lits d'hôpital occupant tout un côté. Résultat, l'atmosphère était exceptionnellement chaude et l'air étouffant, donc elle retira la veste de l'armée qu'Ed lui avait donnée il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

« Den ! » Son visage s'éclaira immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçut un chien doté d'un auto-mail courir vers elle. Den sauta dans ses bras et lui lécha la figure tandis qu'elle enlaçait son ami.

« Winry ? » Elle leva les yeux à l'entente de la voix familière.

« Scieszka ! » La fille brune aux grosses lunettes la salua avec un sourire joyeux. Winry vit alors deux autres personnes se tenant derrière sa vieille amie et son sourire s'agrandit encore. « Mme Gracia ! Elicia !

- Ca faisait longtemps, Winry. » Gracia Hughes lui fit un signe de la main, souriant elle aussi. Elicia, qui avait considérablement grandi, courut vers elle.

« Grande sœur ! » Elicia et Winry s'enlacèrent chaudement.

« Je suis surprise de te voir ici Winry, je croyais qu'on t'avait kidnappée ! dit Scieszka avec une certaine incrédulité.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Winry en essayant de la rassurer. Mais je vais bien.

- Dieu merci, fit Gracia, puis son soulagement se changea en de la curiosité quand elle remarqua le manteau bizarre de Winry.

- Oh... euh, c'est Ed qui me l'a donné.

- Edward est ici ? demanda Scieszka, étonnée.

- Euh, oui, et Al aussi. » Winry ne rencontra que des regards confus. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une longue histoire.

- Ils vont bien ? demanda Gracia avec une certaine inquiétude. Où sont-ils en ce moment ? » Winry baissa tristement les yeux.

« Ils sont partis sauver le monde encore une fois, dit-elle presque dans un soupir.

- Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour eux, devina Gracia.

- Non, je sais qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller quoi qu'il arrive. » Winry marqua une pause. « C'est juste que, je voulais dire quelque chose à Ed et je ne l'ai pas fait. Et maintenant, je n'en aurais peut-être jamais plus l'occasion.

- Winry. » Gracia marcha vers elle, et mit une main sur son épaule. « Ils t'ont laissée parce qu'ils voulaient te protéger. » Elle sourit à nouveau à la jeune femme. « Mais aucun ne sont partis sans regrets.

- Hé Fuery ! » Tous sursautèrent à la voix du Lieutenant Breda et se retournèrent pour le voir entrer dans l'abri.

« Oh Breda, que se passe-t-il ? répondit Fuery.

- Le Colonel Armstrong m'a envoyé te chercher, l'ennemi bat en retraite et nous avons besoin de toutes les personnes disponibles.

- On a gagné ? » L'excitation de Fuery grimpa.

« Ah, pas tout à fait, fit Breda en ruinant les espoirs de Fuery. Ils s'en vont, mais apparemment une autre bataille se déroule hors de la ville. Le Colonel veut savoir ce qu'il se passe, alors on part voir ce qu'il en est. Le Colonel craint que le Général de Brigade ne soit pris au milieu des combats. Tu sais comment il est, ajouta Breda en haussant les épaules.

- Très bien, allons-y », râla Fuery, et Breda et lui se retournèrent pour partir. Quelque chose traversa soudain l'esprit de Winry après avoir écouté la conversation. _C'est ma chance._ Elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Scieszka, Gracia et Elicia se trouvant derrière elle. Elles avaient compris et toutes les trois lui sourirent et hochèrent la tête pour la soutenir.

« Fais attention à toi grande sœur ! » dit Elicia en lui faisant un signe de la main. Winry leur fit ses adieux et courut rattraper les deux soldats qui s'en allaient.

« Lieutenant ! Attendez ! » Elle les rattrapa à la sortie et tous les deux s'arrêtèrent en entendant sa voix.

« Quoi ? Ah, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Fuery.

- Lieutenant..., commença Winry, les regardant avec des yeux déterminés. J'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

* * *

« Docteur... mais qu'avez-vous fait ? » Gabriel aurait voulu se frotter les yeux, car il était certain qu'ils le trompaient. Ed, Al, Roy et Riza étaient tout aussi choqués, et ils restèrent immobiles tandis que les troupes des commandos britanniques aéroportés que Gabriel avait menées quelque temps plus tôt les encerclaient. 

« Je n'aimais pas l'atmosphère d'en bas, trop froide, humide, et dépressive, alors j'ai déplacé la chambre forte ici grâce à l'alchimie pour avoir un peu d'air frais. » Le vieux professeur semblait plus énergique que d'habitude. Il remarqua alors la présence du Général de Brigade et du Major. « Ah, je vois que vous avez ramené des amis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous faîtes ? demanda Al en faisant référence à la machine à laquelle était accroché Baldwin.

- Ceci ? fit-il en regardant son bras où de nombreux tubes intraveineux s'introduisaient dans ses veines. Je m'injecte la Pierre Philosophale.

- C'est complètement dingue ! glapit Ed.

- Je connais peut-être l'alchimie, dit Baldwin en se levant de son siège. Mais contrairement à vous alchimistes, je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser entièrement. » Il montra la machine, puis la pierre qui palpitait. « En ne faisant qu'un avec la Pierre Philosophale, je peux directement exploiter son pouvoir pour fusionner nos mondes. Une fois le processus achevé, il sera irréversible.

- Docteur, vous avez ramené la guerre ici aussi, interrompit Al. Elle va tout détruire ! » Baldwin eut un rire dément en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, le vieux ? dit Ed en élevant la voix tandis que sa colère enflait. Des gens sont entrain de mourir dehors !

- C'est ce qui arrive dans une guerre ! » Le Docteur leva les bras dans les airs, et jouit d'une éclatante lumière écarlate qui força tout le monde à se protéger les yeux. Les murs et le toit de la structure se mirent à changer. Le béton épais et solide devint un enchevêtrement de poutres d'acier retenant des panneaux de verre transparent. Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un dôme de cristal géant. « Regardez ! Assistez à la splendeur et à la sauvagerie que peut accomplir l'humanité ! »

Une grande explosion venant d'au-dessus secoua la structure toute entière et risqua de faire tomber tout le monde. Le verre transparent leur permettait de voir la féroce bataille qui faisait rage au-dehors. Des avions passaient bruyamment à une altitude dangereusement basse au-dessus de leurs têtes en faisant feu de leurs armes, tandis que de l'artillerie et des obus pleuvaient autour d'eux. Pire, de nombreux corps recouvraient le sol autour de la base, ainsi que les épaves fumantes de véhicules en ruine. De plus, les Panzers allemands se rapprochaient.

« Les Allemands sont presque là ! hurla Gabriel. Vous devez arrêter ça maintenant !

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose, Colonel ? dit Baldwin d'un ton sec. C'est moi qui les ai appelés après tout. » Gabriel écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, et les soldats britanniques devinrent soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Vous trairiez votre propre patrie ? éclata le Colonel.

- Je me fiche des deux côtés, dit le vieil homme en secouant la tête. Ils s'entretueront, et il ne restera personne pour s'opposer à moi. Je prendrais alors les rênes du pouvoir. » Gabriel pouvait à peine contenir sa rage.

« Vous êtes si obsédé par ce monde que vous le détruiriez juste pour pouvoir le posséder ?

- Vous le voulez autant que moi Colonel, l'auriez-vous oublié ? répliqua Baldwin avec un petit sourire en coin.

- J'avais tort de penser que je pourrais remplacer Winnie, répondit doucement Gabriel. Mais je ne vis plus dans le passé, je vais aller de l'avant, et cela implique le fait de vous arrêter quoi qu'il arrive. » Il tressaillit légèrement, comme s'il allait attaquer, et les soldats britanniques levèrent alors leurs armes sur eux.

« Ne tirez pas, intervint Baldwin en levant calmement sa paume. Avant que vous ne mouriez Colonel, je pense que vous devriez savoir que j'étais celui qui a remis Winnie aux Allemands.

- Comment ? s'exclama Gabriel, incapable de dissimuler sa surprise. Pourquoi auriez-vous fait ça ?

- Je ne pouvais pas leur transmettre directement les informations dont ils avaient besoin, expliqua Baldwin d'un ton détaché. Mais personne ne se serait douté de rien si l'un de mes suppléants était enlevé.

- C'était vous ! » Le Colonel bouillait de colère. « Vous leur aviez dit que nous arrivions, pour que notre mission de sauvetage échoue et que Winnie soit tuée par la même occasion. » Il serra durement les dents. « De cette manière, vous l'avez empêché de parler. Vous aviez tout prévu.

- C'était le prix à payer, l'échange équivalent, pour faire en sorte que les Allemands créent la pierre pour moi. Et tout a parfaitement bien marché. » Ils pouvaient sentir la fierté dans la voix de Baldwin. « Et l'arrivée des Elric fut un pur coup de chance. Même votre stupide bourde d'avoir laissé Winry Rockbell tomber entre les mains des Allemands a eu son utilité au final. » Il rayonnait. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, le sort est avec moi. Votre opposition continue est futile.

- Ce n'est pas encore terminé, le vieux. » Ed n'abandonnait pas si facilement. « Le processus n'est pas achevé, nous pouvons encore vous arrêter.

- Toujours aussi têtu, Edward, soupira le professeur. Bien sûr que vous essayerez, mais je ne vous donnerai pas l'opportunité d'y arriver. » Il fit signe à ses gardes. « Tuez-les. » Les soldats britanniques les mirent en joue, et se préparèrent à tirer.

Avant qu'ils n'en aient eu l'occasion, un grand vrombissement leur parvint de l'extérieur accompagné de la lueur d'une éclatante boule de feu. Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder ; à travers le dôme de verre, un combattant en flammes de la Luftwaffer hurlait en se dirigeant vers eux. L'avion de guerre s'écrasa violemment contre les panneaux de cristal, les faisant voler en éclats.

« Al ! » cria Ed à son frère, profitant de la distraction. Ils frappèrent dans leurs mains et transmutèrent une série de mains de béton qui surgirent du sol et attrapèrent littéralement plusieurs soldats surpris pour les retenir. A ce moment-là, Riza avait déjà tiré son pistolet de l'étui à sa ceinture et avait abattu quelques uns des gardes avec son adresse au tir légendaire. Roy ne se tenait pas à l'écart non plus, claquant des doigts avec élégance et rapidité et explosant ses opposants avec des éclatements bien placés d'explosions brûlantes qui les décimaient.

« Baldwin ! » hurla Gabriel à pleins poumons en se précipitant vers le professeur. L'épave de l'avion était passé au dessus de leurs têtes, les recouvrant de milliers de morceaux de verre brisé étincelant merveilleusement à la lueur de l'avion enflammé, avant de traverser l'autre côté du dôme et de s'écraser au sol.

« Est-ce que je dois tout faire moi-même ? » marmonna Baldwin avec colère en regardant ses troupes se faire battre à plates coutures et son ancien subordonné courir vers lui. Des étincelles rouges vacillèrent autour de Baldwin tandis que Gabriel sortait trois couteaux de sa manche et levait le bras pour les lancer. Au même moment, quelques unes des poutres d'acier qui formaient précédemment le dôme tombèrent vers lui en tournoyant. Il sauta par-dessus la première, puis évita la deuxième mais resta bloqué par la troisième. Alors que Gabriel était rejeté en arrière, il libéra ses armes et toutes trois se plantèrent dans la poitrine du professeur.

« Ahhhhh ! » cria Baldwin de douleur, la force des impacts le rejetant en arrière, mais son attache à la machine l'empêcha d'aller trop loin. Gabriel fut projeté à travers le bâtiment et atterrit dans un bruit sourd non loin d'Ed et Al.

« Colonel ! » Al courut l'aider à se relever.

« Je vais bien », toussa Gabriel. La chute avait rouverte son ancienne blessure et il saignait à nouveau, mais il ignora la douleur. Riza et Roy les rejoignirent après avoir fini de se débarrasser des derniers gardes.

« Allez tous au diable », entendirent-ils dire Baldwin. Le Docteur était étendu au sol essayant de se relever avec peine tandis que ses blessures saignaient abondamment. Le vieil homme se mit sur le ventre et commença à ramper vers la machine qui injectait la Pierre Philosophale dans son corps meurtri.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin », dit Roy en s'avançant, et il claqua des doigts. Une tornade de feu s'éleva et encercla l'homme blessé. Baldwin disparut quelques secondes derrière la colonne de flammes tournoyante avant que le Général de Brigade ne la relâche. Le feu s'évanouit rapidement, ne laissant qu'un corps fumant qui était carbonisé à certains endroits, mais le Docteur, la majorité de ses vêtements étant brûlés, se cramponnait toujours à l'engin avec ses deux bras. « Lâchez-le, vous avez perdu ! dit sévèrement Roy, lui offrant une dernière chance de se rendre.

- Jamais, dit Baldwin d'une voix rauque. Ce n'est pas encore fini ! » Et dans un grognement, il leva la main et tira sur un levier qui fit passer la machine à pleine puissance. La Pierre Philosophale se mit à briller avec plus de force, et tous ne purent que regarder avec stupéfaction tandis qu'elle rétrécissait à vue d'œil.

« Non ! Il essaye de tout s'injecter d'un coup ! » réalisa Al. Baldwin poussait des hurlements d'agonie en essayant d'absorber le soudain afflux de pouvoir.

« Major ! » cria Roy à Riza. Elle courut et sauta par-dessus plusieurs poutres effondrées pour avoir un meilleur champ de vision, s'agenouilla, visa et tira un coup de feu. La balle réussit à endommager l'un des tubes intraveineux, un deuxième fut coupé net après un autre tir mais il était trop tard. Ce qu'il restait de la pierre fut aspiré dans la machine et introduit dans le corps de Baldwin ; l'évènement déclencha un éclair de lumière aveuglant et envoya une onde de choc qui balaya tout le monde.

Tous furent envoyés s'écraser dans les décombres, et ils se redressèrent lentement avec douleur. Tout le monde regarda l'énorme nuage de fumée blanche qui se trouvait devant eux, la silhouette d'un immense personnage prenant forme en son sein.

« Baldwin ? fit Gabriel en plissant les yeux.

« Non », répondit Ed, la fumée se dispersant petit à petit pour révéler une silhouette grotesque qui ressemblait à peine à un homme. Elle mesurait au moins quatre mètres, son corps était constellé de pierres rouges qui saillaient d'une peau pâle. Elle avait de multiples bras dépassant de son torse et de son dos, ainsi qu'un hideux visage tordu et déformé qui était étrangement similaire à celui de Baldwin. « C'est un monstre. »

_A Suivre..._

* * *

**La suite à partir de Février (fichus partiels…), ou plus tôt si vous me motivez !**

**Au fait, j'ai commencé une nouvelle traduction, _Sur les Rives de l'Achéron_, allez la lire ! **


	15. Chapitre 14 : La Porte de Shamballa

**OMG ! Un miracle :O Au moins, ces vacances auront eu le mérite de m'avoir permis de me mettre à jour du côté des updates… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14: LA PORTE DE SHAMBALLA**

* * *

« Baldwin ! » cria Gabriel, les poings serrés, s'adressant à la monstruosité qui se dressait devant eux. La Pierre Philosophale avait métamorphosé le docteur en une créature hideuse, et le colonel n'était même pas certain que son ancien mentor puisse le comprendre. 

« Colonel... » répondit le monstre d'une voix déformée que Gabriel reconnut à peine. La tête de la créature se baissa pour les regarder, et ce qu'ils supposaient être sa bouche se tordit en un sourire. « Arthur Baldwin n'est plus de ce monde. » Il leva majestueusement ces nombreux bras puissants vers le ciel. « Je suis devenu la Pierre Philosophale. A présent, je suis... un dieu !

- Vous êtes la Pierre Philosophale. Bah tiens, bienvenue au club, fit Al en haussant les épaules, avec presque la même nonchalance que son frère aîné.

- Et maintenant Fullmetal ? demanda Roy en gardant son calme malgré la manière dont avait évolué la situation.

- Nous devons toujours l'empêcher de fusionner les deux mondes, répondit Ed.

- Mais il est la Pierre maintenant, commenta Riza.

- Cela signifie que nous devrons le détruire », répondit Gabriel en se réjouissant d'avance.

Ed claqua des mains et transmuta son bras auto-mail en une lame acérée. « Avez-vous déjà essayé de détrôner un dieu, colonel ? »

Gabriel eut un sourire en coin et sortit quelques couteaux des manches de sa veste. « Il y a une première fois à tout. » Et le colonel et Ed chargèrent l'ennemi.

« Bon sang, il ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir ! dit Roy, un peu, si ce n'est très surpris par leur inconséquence.

- Non, et Ed non plus, plaisanta Al en fronçant les sourcils. Vous pourriez nous couvrir, Général ?

- Pas de problème », répondit Riza tout en engageant une nouvelle cartouche dans son arme. Al fonça alors derrière les deux autres.

« Bien, je suppose qu'on devrait s'y mettre », soupira Roy, et Riza fit signe qu'elle était prête. Le général de brigade se mit à claquer des doigts alors que le major ouvrait le feu. Des boules de feu explosèrent autour de l'énorme monstre, le malmenant pendant que des balles pénétraient sa chair.

« Idiots ! cria Baldwin. Votre résistance est vaine ! » Les cristaux écarlates qui saillaient sa peau se mirent à briller avec intensité, puis ils libérèrent une série d'éclairs rouges qui intercepta l'une des boules de feu de Roy et la renvoya en direction d'Ed, Al et Gabriel. Tous trois sautèrent hors de sa trajectoire, juste à temps pour éviter de finir grillés.

« Il est fort ! » marmonna Roy avec colère. Riza continua à vider chargeur après chargeur sur le monstre. Baldwin se mit à rire devant d'aussi pitoyables tentatives.

« Je vais vous montrer, moi, comment faire ! » se vanta-t-il. Les pierres rouges sur son corps brûlèrent de nouveau et des dizaines de gros canons sortirent de sa poitrine et se mirent à cracher des balles par centaines.

« Ouah ! » jappa Gabriel alors qu'Ed, Al et lui se dispersaient et plongeaient derrière les poutres d'acier effondrées éparpillées au sol. Roy et Riza esquivèrent en se dissimulant derrière les rares qui tenaient encore debout.

« Je suis invincible ! » hurla Baldwin, mais il fut ensuite balayé par les puissantes mitraillettes d'un avion. « Argh ! » Tous se retournèrent et aperçurent un P-51 Mustang américain s'engager dans les décombres pour mitrailler le monstre en rase-mottes. L'avion de combat passa bruyamment et remonta vers les hauteurs pour rejoindre la bataille aérienne qui faisait toujours rage au-dessus d'eux. « Imbéciles ! » rugit Baldwin avec fureur, pendant que son corps se régénérait et que les impacts de balle disparaissaient.

« Je pense que vous allez avoir besoin d'un plus gros calibre, major », fit remarquer Roy avec une pointe de sarcasme. Riza ne répondit pas, elle ne fit que recharger son arme. Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, la poitrine de Baldwin explosa littéralement, le jetant sur ses genoux. C'était un obus antichar explosif qui avait laissé un cratère profond dans son torse, d'où émanait à présent un flot de lumière rouge.

« Hein ? Son énergie s'échappe... » commenta Ed en assistant à la scène. Ils se rendirent compte que plusieurs des chars alliés et allemands avaient cessé les hostilités pour prendre d'assaut l'être épouvantable. Les obus explosifs donnèrent une idée au colonel qui tint ses couteaux dans ses mains et se concentra, des étincelles écarlates commençant à vaciller autour de lui.

« Imbéciles, cessez donc de vous occuper de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! explosa Baldwin de rage, sa colère atteignant son comble. Je suis votre maître ! Pourquoi... » Il fut cependant interrompu par un second obus qui fit sauter sa tête, tête qui malheureusement repoussa. « Bah ! Assez de tout ça. Voyez mon vrai pouvoir ! » Les pierres de son corps étincelèrent et il libéra une vague d'énergie rouge qui déchiqueta les véhicules armés comme du papier. Il en lança une seconde pour achever les chars restants qui s'étaient détournés de leur objectif premier pour le harceler.

« Général ! » cria Gabriel, tandis qu'il sortait de derrière les poutres effondrées qui lui avait servi de refuge, lançant un couteau de sa main gauche. Ce dernier scinda l'air, et se planta dans l'une des nombreuses épaules de Baldwin. Le monstre le sentit à peine et n'y fit pas attention. Mais l'œil observateur de Roy vit que la lame n'était pas en argent, comme celles que Gabriel avait utilisées auparavant ; elle était noire, et il comprit tout de suite. Roy claqua des doigts, créant une petite explosion à l'endroit où le couteau dépassait de la chair du monstre. Il la maintint petite et de courte durée, afin d'éviter que Baldwin puisse l'exploiter et la retourner contre lui. Le feu enflamma la lame noircie et elle explosa avec violence.

« Comment ? » s'exclama Baldwin avec surprise en voyant le bras endommagé tomber. Le moignon de l'épaule où était auparavant connecté le bras se mit également à saigner un peu plus d'énergie écarlate. La force de l'explosion fit chanceler son corps pesant. Au même moment, Ed et Al apparurent tous deux de derrière l'épave. Ed sauta, remonta l'un des autres bras de Baldwin en courant et trancha le membre de sa lame. Al transmuta une longue lance et bondit vers la créature. Au sommet de son vol, il enfonça la pointe de l'arme dans la poitrine de Baldwin, et utilisa la perche pour prolonger son saut jusqu'à la tête. Al étendit sa jambe droite, porté par son élan, et envoya son pied dans le visage de Baldwin pour achever de le faire basculer. L'énorme masse de pierres et de chair s'abattit au sol dans un grondement assourdissant.

« Yes ! » se réjouit Gabriel alors qu'Ed et Al s'éloignaient du monstre tombé à terre. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Les blessures de Baldwin mirent plus de temps à se soigner, mais il rayonna de nouveau et les étincelles rouges convergèrent pour former un globe lumineux qui resta en suspension au-dessus de lui.

« Attention ! » cria Al, mais il était trop tard. La sphère explosa, libérant une décharge d'énergie pure qui les envoya tous, ainsi que de nombreux débris, voler dans toutes les directions. Un par un, ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol, la chute leur coupant le souffle tandis que des morceaux de béton et d'acier leur tombaient dessus.

« C'est la fin, l'apothéose », dit Baldwin en se relevant pour admirer son œuvre. Les pierres qui parsemaient son corps rougeoyèrent et les nombreux morceaux de métal et de roche qui les entouraient s'élancèrent dans les airs, se transformant petit à petit en de petits clous tranchants comme des rasoirs. Soudain, il reçut une bombe en pleine poitrine, interrompant la transmutation et l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas en chancelant pour garder son équilibre.

Les débris acérés leur tombèrent dessus, et ils se hâtèrent tous de faire le nécessaire pour se protéger. Roy créa une grosse explosion qui dégagea l'espace au-dessus de Riza et lui. Ed changea son auto-mail en un large bouclier sur lequel la plupart des objets ne firent que rebondir. Al transmuta une poutre d'acier à côté de lui en un parapluie métallique pendant que Gabriel se contentait de rouler hors de portée. Avant même qu'il n'ait put réagir ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Baldwin fut frappé par un deuxième, puis un troisième obus.

« Ed ! Al ! » Ce fut avec peine que les Elric entendirent leurs noms au milieu de tous les tirs de canon. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent une division de tanks amestriens se dirigeant vers eux depuis la ville, et dans le véhicule de tête se trouvait Winry qui leur faisait signe, à côté du colonel Armstrong.

« Winry ! » Ed était heureux de la voir, mais s'inquiéta également pour sa sécurité.

« Feu ! » ordonna Armstrong. Et les tanks envoyèrent de nouveaux obus qui firent tituber Baldwin. Le monstre leva quelques uns de ces bras et réitéra la même attaque que celle qu'il avait lancée contre les tanks allemands et alliés quelques temps plus tôt. Une puissante vague d'énergie rouge déferla sur la force d'attaque amestrienne, mais quelques alchimistes d'Etat sortirent du lot et créèrent une série de barrières qui intercepta l'onde écarlate meurtrière. L'attaque de Baldwin ne réussit qu'à détruire et faire s'effondrer les obstacles, et une fois que cela fut fait, les tanks reprirent leurs tirs sur la bête. Quand Baldwin tenta une nouvelle attaque, ils répétèrent la même stratégie.

« Pfiou. » Ed laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint de voir l'armée amestrienne rencontrer le même sort que les Allemands et les Alliés. Al, Gabriel, Roy et Riza le rejoignirent.

« Ils ne pourront pas tenir longtemps », observa le Général de Brigade, tandis que les tanks amestriens resserraient les formations, Baldwin commençant à être préoccupé par eux.

« Et nous non plus, comment allons-nous le battre s'il continue à se régénérer comme ça ? demanda Gabriel.

- Il est la Pierre, ne l'oubliez pas. Il dépense sa propre énergie à chaque fois qu'il se guérit, expliqua Al. Si on continue à le blesser, il finira par se consumer tout seul. »

Gabriel rejeta immédiatement l'idée : « Ca m'étonnerait qu'on tienne jusque là.

- Et on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, dit Ed. Il a presque fini la fusion des mondes. Je peux le sentir.

- Peut-être qu'on peut essayer de faire ce qu'on voulait faire avec la Pierre à l'origine, dans la base, suggéra Al. L'utiliser pour transmuter quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à court d'énergie.

- Tu veux aller lui demander s'il veut bien nous laisser faire ? fit Gabriel, écartant cette idée de la même manière.

- Si on ne peut pas le détruire, alors que faire ? » demanda Riza. Tous se plongèrent dans une profonde réflexion durant quelques secondes.

« Dans ce cas-là..., commença lentement Gabriel. Alors l'unique option est de détruire la Porte de la Vérité. » Tout le monde le regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Roy d'un air incrédule.

- Pendant mon entrainement, le docteur m'a expliqué que la Porte était le lien entre nos mondes, se rappela le colonel. C'est ce qui relie nos deux mondes. C'est la Porte qui rend les passages entre les deux possibles, et de même pour la fusion. C'est également la raison pour laquelle la Pierre Philosophale peut être créée dans mon monde sans avoir recours à l'alchimie.

- Et si la Porte disparaissait..., murmura Al, réfléchissant de son côté.

- Le lien serait endommagé, conclut Gabriel à sa place. Et nos deux mondes seraient séparés de manière définitive.

- Et nous ne pourrions plus faire d'alchimie, ajouta Ed, et le colonel acquiesça.

- La Pierre Philosophale ne pourra plus jamais être créée. » Tous semblèrent incertains. « Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Baldwin. » Il se tourna vers les Elric. « Même si nous l'arrêtons et que nous détruisons la Pierre, d'autres suivront ses pas. Quelqu'un d'autre, dans mon monde ou dans le vôtre, tentera un jour d'en créer une nouvelle, et des gens continueront à souffrir et à mourir dans ce but. Le cycle se répétera. » Ils comprirent. « Nous devons y mettre fin, une fois pour toutes.

- Mais comment allons-nous détruire la Porte ? demanda à nouveau Roy.

- Notre père a dit que la Porte contrôlait également le flot d'énergie provenant de l'Autre Monde, commença Ed. Donc c'est aussi essentiellement une sorte de régulateur.

- Et si tu submerges un régulateur avec trop d'énergie... fit Al en suivant le raisonnement de son frère.

- Il se bloque, cesse de fonctionner, et s'effondre, termina Ed.

- Où allons-nous trouver cette énergie ? » demanda Gabriel, et tous se tournèrent vers le monstre assiégé. Baldwin encaissa un nouvel obus, et de la lumière rouge se déversa de la blessure.

« Chaque fois qu'il est blessé, il saigne du pouvoir de la pierre, observa Al.

- Si on arrive à l'emmener dans la Porte et à le frapper assez fort..., pensa Ed à voix haute.

- Ca peut marcher, fit Gabriel, reprenant espoir.

- Si nous sommes à l'intérieur quand la Porte se désagrège, elle nous emportera avec, fit remarquer Roy.

- Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on ne s'en sorte pas », admit Ed, connaissant les risques. Gabriel fit un pas en avant et se porta volontaire.

« Je le ferai. C'est ma responsabilité. »

Ed écarta cette pensée. « Non, c'est faux. On en a déjà parlé colonel, on reste ensemble jusqu'au bout.

- Je viens aussi, déclara Roy.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous accompagner, Général. C'est à nous de nous en occuper, dit Ed en essayant de refuser.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser tout le mérite, Fullmetal, dit Roy avec un sourire, et Ed fronça les sourcils. Comment pourrais-je gagner une promotion sinon ? » Puis il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. « Major ?

- Je vous suivrai où que vous alliez, général, répondit Riza sans aucune hésitation.

- Alors c'est décidé, conclut Gabriel. Je peux ouvrir un portail et... » Mais il fut coupé par une forte explosion qui attira leur attention. Plusieurs tanks amestriens avaient été détruits. Ils étaient trop proches de la bête à présent ; les barrières qu'élevaient les alchimistes d'Etat ne leur procuraient plus aucune protection à cette distance. Il attaqua à nouveau, visant le tank où se trouvait Winry.

« Winry ! » cria Ed. Armstrong attrapa la jeune femme et bondit hors du véhicule avant que ce dernier ne soit déchiqueté et explose, mais ils furent pris dans l'onde de choc qui les porta sur quelques mètres avant qu'ils n'atterrissent durement au sol. « Baldwin, espèce de... ! » ragea Ed en serrant les dents et il se rua vers lui, mais lorsqu'il fut à portée, Baldwin se contenta de balancer un de ses bras et d'envoyer le petit alchimiste dans les airs.

« Ed ! cria Al d'un air inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, allez ! » Gabriel leur fit signe et fonça sur Baldwin. Al, Roy et Riza l'imitèrent de suite.

« Vous allez bien, Melle Winry ? demanda le colonel Armstrong avec inquiétude en l'aidant gentiment à se relever.

- Je vais bien », répondit-elle, un peu étourdie. Puis soudain, Ed s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd à quelques mètres d'eux. « Ed ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, avant de courir vers lui.

- Winry ? gémit-il alors qu'elle s'agenouillait pour l'aider à se redresser. Je n'ai rien, ça ira. » Elle fut soulagée en entendant cela.

« Ed..., dit-elle doucement, si doucement que c'était à peine audible. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Ah ?

- Toutes ces années où tu n'étais plus là, j'ai essayé de tourner la page, et je pensais avoir réussi. » Elle avait l'air triste, mais elle esquissa un sourire. « Mais je m'étais trompée. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier.

- Winry... » Les yeux d'Ed s'écarquillèrent, puis il baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé toute seule comme ça, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais... comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger. » Il resta silencieux un moment. « C'est pourquoi je dois faire ce que je m'apprête à faire.

- Ed ? fit-elle, confuse.

- Je vais m'assurer que toi et notre monde ne soyez plus jamais menacés. » Elle réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu... » Elle ne voulait pas le dire, c'aurait été trop douloureux.

« C'est la dernière fois que j'aurais jamais la chance de pouvoir te le dire, et j'aurais aimé m'en être rendu compte plus tôt... » Il déglutit avec difficulté et se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'aime, Winry.

- Ed... je... » Elle était complètement prise au dépourvu. _C'est maintenant ou jamais_, songea-t-elle, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« EDWARD ! » Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la source de l'appel. C'était Gabriel, qui faisait diversion auprès de Baldwin avec les autres. « Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus ! » Le monstre profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part du colonel pour le frapper avec un des ses bras.

« Merde ! » jura Ed dans sa barbe. Il se retourna vers Winry et lui lança un regard d'excuse. « Désolé, dit-il, puis il se leva et courut en direction du combat.

- Ed... » Winry ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder partir.

« Colonel ! » appela Ed alors que Gabriel réussissait à se réceptionner non loin de lui. Gabriel chercha de nouveau à sortir des couteaux de ses manches, et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient vides. Il tâta ses vêtements.

« Je suis à sec ! » dit-il avec agacement tandis qu'ils rejoignaient Al, Roy et Riza. Baldwin attrapa l'une des poutres dans ses mains et la balança vers eux, la transmutant en un pic de métal géant en plein vol. Al claqua des mains et les plaqua sur le sol. Une demi-douzaine de murs très épais émergèrent du sol les uns devant les autres, et le pic passa au travers des quatre premiers pour être finalement stoppé au cinquième.

« Colonel ! » appela encore Ed en transmutant trois couteaux à partir du sol et en les lançant en l'air. Gabriel les attrapa au vol d'une main en dépassant les Elric en courant à toute vitesse et il franchit la dernière barrière d'un bond. Il y prit appui pour se propulser plus haut dans les airs d'où il jeta les couteaux qu'Ed venait juste de lui passer. Roy claqua des doigts, générant un mur de flammes sur la trajectoire des couteaux pour qu'ils s'enflamment en passant au travers. Les flèches enflammées empalèrent le visage de Baldwin, puis explosèrent en lui arrachant la tête.

« Je vais ouvrir le portail... », informa Gabriel en se réceptionnant au sol, mais il s'interrompit en remarquant le globe lumineux grossissant devant le monstre dont la tête se reformait petit à petit. « Attention ! » avertit-il, et la sphère explosa. Ed, Al et Gabriel se dispersèrent hors de portée, mais Roy et Riza furent pris dans l'explosion. L'intensité de cette dernière fut assez importante pour déloger un morceau de métal en forme de pic des murs en ruine, et l'envoya tourbillonner en direction d'une Winry pétrifiée.

« WINRY ! » hurla Ed à pleins poumons, mais elle était paralysée par la peur et ne pouvait bouger. Le temps ralentit, alors qu'elle regardait l'objet meurtrier se rapprocher d'elle, et elle vit sa vie entière défiler devant ses yeux.

« Ne reste pas là, Winry ! » cria Al à son tour. Ed et lui claquèrent des mains et s'agenouillèrent pour toucher le sol et transmuter, les étincelles bleutées coururent dans sa direction mais il était trop tard.

« Non... », murmura-t-elle, et une silhouette sauta devant elle pour la protéger.

« Agh ! » grogna Gabriel quand le pic pénétra dans son corps, et la force de l'impact le jeta au sol.

« Gabriel ! » Elle courut vers lui. Le pic métallique avait la taille d'un javelot et l'avait traversé de part en part à travers le poumon droit. Mais le colonel n'en avait pas terminé. Il leva un bras, et fut baigné d'une lumière écarlate. Il se concentra malgré la douleur, aussi fort qu'il le put, pour ouvrir un grand portail noir derrière Baldwin.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna Gabriel. Ed et Al redirigèrent leurs transmutations incomplètes et deux énormes poings de pierre jaillirent du sol devant Baldwin et le frappèrent, si fort que la bête fut précipitée dans la gueule béante du portail.

« Gabriel... » Winry s'agenouilla aux côtés du colonel blessé. Il se releva, puis attrapa l'une des deux extrémités du pic dans ses deux mains et tira de toutes ses forces. « Attendez... non ! » dit-elle. Il hurla de douleur en le retirant, et son sang se mit à couler à flots. Laissant tomber le pic par terre, il plaqua une main sur la plaie béante et il rayonna de nouveau tandis qu'il refermait la blessure à l'aide du pouvoir des pierres rouges présentes dans son corps. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, il n'était en aucun cas soigné ou guéri, mais le flot de sang presque fatal avait cessé pour le moment.

« Winry, dit-il faiblement en haletant, essayant d'ignorer la douleur intense. Je suis désolé... pour tout. » Il lui adressa un léger sourire, qui lui demanda un effort considérable. « Prenez soin de vous. » Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il fila et courut vers le portail.

« Major ! » Non loin, Roy s'agenouilla près de Riza qui, lors de la dernière explosion, avait heurté une des rares colonnes métalliques tenant encore debout. Son bras droit souffrait plusieurs fractures et elle était assise contre la poutre d'acier.

« Je vais bien, général, toussa-t-elle en essayant de se relever, mais Roy la repoussa gentiment.

- Non, vous êtes blessée.

- Mais..., protesta-t-elle, et il la coupa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais y aller et mettre un terme à tout ceci », dit-il en jetant un regard au portail qui commençait lentement à se refermer. Elle sembla déçue, déçue de ne pouvoir rien faire.

« Je suis désolée, général, s'excusa-t-elle, mais Roy secoua la tête.

- Riza », commença-t-il ; elle ne souvenait pas l'avoir jamais entendu prononcer son prénom de cette manière. « Tu as toujours veillé sur moi. » Il lui sourit. « A présent, c'est mon tour. » Il se pencha, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qu'il leur parut une éternité, avant qu'il ne doive rompre le baiser.

« Va, dit-elle en lui souriant à son tour. Va et sauve le monde, Roy. » Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, puis se leva et partit. Al rejoignit le général de brigade devant le portail qui devenait toujours plus réduit.

« Prêt Alphonse ? » Al hocha la tête d'un air déterminé, et ils se retournèrent vers Ed qui marchait vers eux.

« Ed ! cria Winry au loin, et il se tourna vers elle.

- Ed..., murmura Al.

- Edward, on doit y aller », lui rappela Roy alors que le portail s'affaiblissait petit à petit. Ed et Winry se regardèrent amoureusement pendant quelques instants. La tristesse et le regret étaient parfaitement lisibles sur leurs visages, et pourtant aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux.

« Winry... », dit finalement Ed, brisant le silence alors qu'un souffle d'air faisait voler les longs cheveux de la jeune femme autour de son ravissant visage. Il eut un sourire plein de remords, puis fit quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. « Au revoir. » Sa voix s'éleva juste assez fort pour que son adieu atteigne ses oreilles, puis il se retourna pour rejoindre Roy et Al. Tous trois se rassemblèrent et entrèrent côte à côte d'un pas calme dans le portail.

« Ed..., murmura-t-elle alors que le portail se refermait derrière eux et cessait d'exister. Je t'aime aussi. »

_A Suivre..._

* * *

**Attention, plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue avant la fin ! Pour les avoir, il faut être très gentils !**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Sacrifice Ultime

**CHAPITRE 15 : SACRIFICE ULTIME**

* * *

Un vide éclatant de lumière les entourait. Au milieu de cet espace immense se dressait la Porte de la Vérité, imposante et intimidante. Elle semblait étrangement paisible, muette dans sa beauté mais tout aussi capable d'intimider les âmes les plus coriaces par sa seule présence. 

« Qu'espérez vous accomplir en m'amenant ici ? » demanda Baldwin, grotesque et épouvantable. L'être composé de chair et de Pierre Philosophale se tenait dos à la Porte, et tous les deux dominaient donc les quatre hommes qui restaient impassibles, malgré les horreurs qu'ils contemplaient.

« C'est ici que tout finit, Baldwin, déclara Gabriel avec une détermination sans faille, malgré ses blessures. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. Je m'en occuperai personnellement. »

« Colonel, si vous êtes aussi désespéré de rejoindre votre fiancée dans l'autre monde… » Un sourire inquiétant apparut sur le visage de Baldwin. « Je me ferai un plaisir de vous y envoyer ! » La bête leva un de ses bras, et le membre s'étira et s'élança tel un boulet de canon. Gabriel sauta hors de la trajectoire de l'énorme poing de justesse, échappant un cri de douleur tandis que le poing s'abattait contre le sol. Le monstre rit à gorge déployée, l'air de s'amuser comme jamais. « Il ne vous reste presque plus de temps !

- Alors, on va faire en sorte de régler ça en vitesse », répliqua Ed en serrant les dents, puis il bondit sur le bras allongé que Baldwin avait utilisé pour attaquer Gabriel. Le petit alchimiste remonta le membre vers la bête, claquant dans ses mains pour transmuter son auto-mail en une lame.

« Vermines ! Je vous écraserai tous ! » mugit Baldwin, et il balança un autre bras pour se débarrasser d'Ed, mais ce dernier le vit venir et infligea de lourds dégâts au premier bras avant de sauter dans les airs. Dans un timing parfait, il se réceptionna sur le second membre alors que ce dernier passait en-dessous de lui. Baldwin n'attendit pas une seconde pour envoyer deux autres bras vers Ed, mais l'un d'eux fut amputé par l'explosion d'une petite boule de feu.

« Vas-y Fullmetal ! » cria Roy, claquant des doigts avec rapidité. Quelques rapides explosions supplémentaires embrasèrent l'autre bras qui menaçait le jeune alchimiste, et ce dernier en profita pour parcourir la distance qui lui restait avant d'atteindre la tête de la créature. Baldwin ne réagit pas assez vite, et Ed le frappa en plein visage avec sa lame, l'enfonçant profondément. De la blessure profonde jaillit un peu plus d'énergie écarlate, et Baldwin poussa un cri de douleur étranglé. Soudain, une douzaine de canons de mitraillettes émergèrent des épaules de la bête et se mirent à cracher une pluie de coups de feu sur Ed.

« Grand-frère ! » cria Al, alors qu'Ed retirait rapidement son bras et sautait. Al claqua dans ses mains sans réfléchir et s'agenouilla au sol avec l'intention de faire quelque chose pour aider son frère, lorsqu'il se rendit compte. _Il n'y a rien que je puisse transmuter ici !_

* * *

Les forces alliées battaient en retraite, ayant été chassées par l'armée allemande en supériorité numérique. Cette dernière tournait à présent son attention toute entière sur la poignée de tanks et de soldats amestriens. 

« Dépêchez-vous ! » pressa le colonel Armstrong en faisant signe à un de ses tanks de se mettre en position avec les autres. Tous alignés, ils formaient un mur armé devant la base en ruines. Falman courut vers Armstrong et le salua.

« Toute personne en état de combattre a été mobilisée », rapporta-t-il. Derrière lui, une centaine de soldats militaires se ruaient vers le front improvisé pour soutenir les défenses. Armstrong hocha la tête, mais il savait qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux et moins bien équipés que leurs adversaires.

« C'est ici que nous allons livrer notre dernière bataille, dit Armstrong, regardant les machines infernales allemandes qui progressaient péniblement dans leur direction, l'air menaçant.

- Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin, colonel », répondit Falman, juste au moment où les Panzers au loin commençaient à faire feu. L'un des tanks amestriens explosa dans une gerbe de flammes, alors que davantage de bombes tombaient autour d'eux. Armstrong frappa le sol de ses deux poings, provoquant l'apparition d'étincelles jaunes. Un solide mur de pierre s'éleva devant les tanks amestriens, les protégeant sans obstruer leurs lignes de mire. Falman courut rejoindre ses compatriotes sur les premières lignes.

« Feu ! » commanda Armstrong de sa voix tonitruante. Les véhicules amestriens répondirent avec les rugissements de leurs canons. Non loin derrière eux, d'autres soldats se démenaient pour s'armer et s'équiper. Le major Riza Hawkeye était assise dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre des caisses de munitions, alors que Winry, agenouillée à ses côtés, apportait quelques touches finales à une attelle de fortune.

« Ok, attention... ça va faire mal », prévint Winry, et la femme hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle était prête. « Un... deux... trois... » compta Winry, puis Riza se prépara mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un glapissement quand Winry remit le bras du major en place en utilisant toute sa force. Le visage de Riza était couvert de sueur à cause de la douleur intense.

« Alors ? » demanda Riza d'une voix un peu faible. Winry revérifia son travail, puis banda l'attelle qu'elle avait faite sur le bras du major.

« C'est fracturé en plusieurs endroits, et cela sera excessivement douloureux si vous le bougez, répondit Winry avec un peu d'inquiétude, puis elle serra l'attelle. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir y retourner ?

- Oui, répondit Riza en lui souriant. Ils se battent pour nous, donc je me dois de continuer à me battre moi aussi. » Elle faisait référence à ceux qui avaient traversé le portail quelque temps plus tôt. Un soldat passa près d'elles et tendit un fusil au major. Riza le tint dans ses bras et Winry l'aida à se relever. Le major fit un pas, avant de regarder Winry par-dessus son épaule pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant. « Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. » Puis elle se détourna et alla rejoindre la bataille.

* * *

Ed dut courir le plus vite qu'il pût pour éviter une autre attaque de Baldwin qui lui tirait dessus avec les mitraillettes encastrées dans son corps ; les balles ne manquèrent Ed que de quelques millimètres. Roy s'efforça de déstabiliser la bête avec quelques boules de feu supplémentaires, mais elles n'eurent pas beaucoup d'effet. 

Gabriel se rua vers Baldwin et sauta pour s'agripper à l'un des canons dépassant du torse du monstre. Baldwin tendit un de ses bras pour attraper le colonel, mais une ardente explosion opportune provenant de Roy l'en empêcha. Gabriel se servit du canon pour se balancer et se propulser vers les épaules, puis sortit son pistolet de son holster et se mit à truffer le visage de Baldwin de plomb, à bout portant.

Baldwin souleva son corps pesant, l'entortillant et le tordant dans le mouvement, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel ne puisse plus assurer son équilibre et soit éjecté. La bête se tourna rapidement vers l'endroit où Gabriel s'était réceptionné avec difficulté. Baldwin transmuta un long javelot d'acier depuis son corps, l'empoigna avec un bras et le lança brusquement en direction du Gabriel cloué à terre.

« Merde ! » jura Gabriel en essayant avec peine de s'écarter, mais ses blessures le ralentissaient. A la dernière seconde, cependant, Al apparut, survolant la lance projetée vers lui. Il claqua dans ses mains et toucha l'arme en plein vol, la changeant en un gros oreiller moelleux qui s'écrasa contre le visage du colonel.

« Je risque d'être bien courbatu demain matin », marmonna Gabriel en écartant l'oreiller et en se levant avec précaution. Ed chargeait de nouveau Baldwin, Al à ses côtés. Avec aisance et habileté, ils esquivèrent les poings, pics et balles que Baldwin leur lançait. Al parvint même à s'approprier l'un des javelots qu'il avait évités et le transforma en un bouclier pour leur permettre à lui et à son frère de se rapprocher.

« Al... maintenant ! » cria Ed, et tous deux stoppèrent leur course dans un crissement, à environ six mètres du monstre. Al lâcha le bouclier, et mit ses mains en coupe, joignant ses doigts. Ed sauta d'un pied dans les mains d'Alphonse, et Al balança ses bras vers le haut de toutes ses forces, lançant Ed haut dans les airs. Baldwin ajusta un de ses canons dans son corps et visa l'alchimiste qui volait vers lui, mais Roy le détruisit bien vite avec une nouvelle boule de feu.

« Prends ça ! » hurla Ed alors qu'il entrait en collision avec Baldwin, profitant de la force d'impact pour enfoncer profondément son bras-lame dans la chair de la créature. Puis Ed retrancha son bras et laissa la gravité le tirer vers le bas, glissant le long du torse de Baldwin tandis que la lame découpait une profonde entaille. Gabriel balança alternativement ses deux bras pour jeter les derniers de ses couteaux dans la blessure béante qu'Ed venait de créer. Ed tomba par terre et roula hors de portée alors que Roy claquait des doigts, rassemblant un mur de feu pour enflammer les couteaux qui explosèrent avec une violence spectaculaire. La bête tomba en arrière, tout le devant de son corps en charpie, éparpillé à travers le lieu.

« On ne tiendra pas longtemps, dit Gabriel quand lui et Roy eurent rejoint Ed et Al. On doit le faire entrer là-dedans. » Il braqua son regard sur la Porte que l'on apercevait au loin.

« J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Al. Ed, j'ai besoin de toi. » Ed vit l'expression d'Al et sourit, sachant exactement ce à quoi son frère pensait.

« D'ac. » Ils coururent vers le tas d'objets que Baldwin avait utilisés comme projectiles contre eux. Le monstre se redressait sur ses pieds alors que son corps se régénérait. Ed et Al claquèrent dans leurs mains, s'agenouillèrent et touchèrent les débris. Ils furent baignés de lumière bleue durant quelques secondes alors que toutes les balles et pics se fondaient les uns dans les autres.

« Est-ce que... » Le visage de Gabriel s'illumina de stupéfaction. Les Elric avaient transmuté un canon muni d'un énorme harpon dépassant de sa gueule. Sous les crochets de l'harpon, une solide chaine de métal était attachée au second item qu'ils avaient créé. Une fusée, braquée droit sur la Porte.

« Il faut que ça réussisse, on a droit qu'à un seul essai ! » déclara Roy, et il aida les Elric à préparer le harpon. Baldwin se remit sur ses pieds, presque entièrement guéri.

« Feu ! » hurla Ed, et le canon rugit. Le harpon jaillit avec une force et une vitesse folles, le monstre n'eut aucune chance et le grand crochet de métal le heurta violemment, pénétrant la chair jusqu'à la transpercer.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna ensuite Al, et il tira sur un levier qui donna vie aux moteurs de la fusée. Sa tuyère cracha des flammes d'une chaleur intense tandis qu'elle était lancée et décollait. Elle passa rapidement à côté d'un Baldwin effrayé, et les chaines se tendirent soudainement, tirant brusquement la bête au sol et la trainant. Alors que la fusée sifflait en direction de la Porte et s'en rapprochait, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un ensemble parfait pour révéler une obscurité vite brisée par des centaines de pairs d'yeux.

« Allez... » marmonna Gabriel, tous regardant avec intensité la fusée tirer le monstre vers le néant. Mais la créature n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, et les pierres parsemant son corps s'illuminèrent d'un éclat écarlate.

« Non ! » jappa Ed avec colère. Le crochet, la chaine et la fusée luisirent vivement et explosèrent, envoyant des milliers d'aiguilles d'acier pointues dans leur direction.

« Merde ! » jura Gabriel en surgissant devant eux. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir devant son acte, le colonel était lui-aussi baigné de lumière rouge, et il étendit un de ses bras vers l'extérieur en libérant une vague d'énergie des pierres rouges présentes dans son corps, déviant la plupart des flèches. Mais quelques unes réussirent à la traverser, empalant Gabriel de manière répétitive. L'une d'elles fendit le visage d'Ed, y laissant une longue coupure, et lui, Al et Roy furent eux-aussi frappés par quelques unes d'entre elles.

« Impressionnant, dit Baldwin d'une voix forte, marchant vers eux après avoir regagné son équilibre. Vraiment très ingénieux, je n'en aurais pas attendu moins de votre part. » Il s'illumina de nouveau, et gloussa. « Mais vous ne me vaincrez jamais. » Et il projeta une rafale d'énergie rouge vers eux.

Gabriel serra les dents et se concentra de toutes ses forces, ignorant son corps brisé, et rassembla tout le pouvoir des pierres rouges qu'il put et le libéra. Les deux rafales d'énergie écarlate se rencontrèrent avec une violence inouïe, créant une immense onde de choc qui les souleva tous les quatre et les envoya en arrière. L'imposante carrure de Baldwin absorba le choc. Lorsqu'il fut passé, il leva les yeux, et vit ses opposants étalés par terre, ensanglantés.

« Oui, oui, se vanta Baldwin avec jubilation. C'est terminé. »

* * *

« Nous ne céderons jamais ! beugla Armstrong. Voyez la beauté de l'alchimie ! » Il envoya un morceau de pierre dans les airs, puis le frappa avec force alors qu'il retombait, le transformant en un pic. Il heurta un canon allemand avec précision, se coinçant dans sa gueule. L'équipe du véhicule tira et il explosa. Un autre tank cependant tira une salve, annihilant le tank amestrien situé à côté d'Armstrong, dont la plupart des autres machines de guerre avaient été réduites à des épaves fumantes. 

« Colonel ! » cria Breda, et il pointa du doigt leurs flancs où des tanks allemands apparaissaient bruyamment sur les côtés. « Ils nous encerclent ! » Riza était activement occupée à tirer sur les quelques soldats allemands à découvert qui marchaient derrière leurs Panzers.

« Ennemi en vue ! » Fuery désigna d'un geste le ciel où quelques flottes de bombardiers Stuka arrivaient droit sur eux. Des soldats pointèrent leurs armes vers le ciel pour leur tirer en vain dessus. Armstrong frappa le sol, davantage de morceaux de roche jaillirent dans les airs et atteignirent quelques-uns des avions. Certains s'écrasèrent, les autres actionnèrent leurs mitraillettes dans un cliquetis incessant et lâchèrent leurs bombes, causant des dégâts considérables.

« Ce n'est pas bon », nota Armstrong devant leur sinistre situation. Leur ligne défensive avait été littéralement écrasée, et les survivants étaient broyés sous la pression extrême. Derrière eux, Winry dirigeait les mécaniciens militaires et les assistaient dans la réparation des quelques véhicules qui n'avaient pas été bousillés.

« Colonel ! » Fuery, couvert de terre, rejoignit Armstrong en courant. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? Ils vont nous submerger d'une minute à l'autre ! » Avant que l'homme musclé n'ait pu répondre, un obus s'écrasa à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, les envoyant valser dans les airs.

« Colonel ! » appela Breda avec inquiétude. Une balle siffla près de son oreille, et une seconde le cloua dans l'épaule.

« Un médecin ! » cria Falman en ruant aux côtés de Breda, qui saignait mais était encore en vie. Winry assistait à la scène, à tous ces gens qui mouraient, à leur fin imminente, et souhaita plus que jamais qu'Ed fût là avec elle. Un nouvel obus s'écrasa non loin derrière, la recouvrant d'herbe, de terre et de boue. Le Luftwaffe les survola et les soldats allemands se ruèrent en masse sur les fortifications improvisées des Amestriens.

« Ed... », murmura-t-elle alors que les troupes amestriennes restantes abandonnaient leurs postes et se repliaient vers leurs lignes arrières.

* * *

Les yeux d'Ed s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il se réveilla d'un coup. _Winry_... Il aurait juré avoir entendu sa voix, l'appelant, le rappelant à la conscience. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche, et vit Al étendu là, et à sa droite, Gabriel et Roy. Ils semblaient tous inconscients. Puis le sol trembla, vibrant sous les pas de la créature géante. 

« Ouch », grogna-t-il douloureusement en se redressant. Il remarqua les quatre aiguilles plantées dans ses bras et son corps, et dans un effort considérable, les retira. Ses vêtements étaient ensanglantés et déchirés, son corps courbatu, mais il n'était pas mort, et il se remit sur pied.

« Edward Elric. » Baldwin marqua une pause à quelques pas, la Porte toujours ouverte derrière lui. « Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. » Il dévisagea l'alchimiste qui haletait.

« On ne m'appelle pas le Fullmetal Alchemist pour rien, plaisanta Ed avec un sourire forcé.

- En effet, gloussa Baldwin. Mais dis-moi, avant que je ne vous anéantisse tous les quatre. Pourquoi me résister ainsi ? Si tu avais coopéré, commenta-t-il, je t'aurais gratifié de plus de pouvoir et de richesse que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer.

- Parce que ce que vous faîtes est mal, répondit immédiatement Ed. La science et l'alchimie existent pour être mises au service du peuple, pas au détriment d'autrui, dit-il en fusillant du regard la bête devant lui.

- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous vous obstinez ?

- Je me bats pour ce qui est juste. » La voix d'Ed monta en puissance, et il ne faiblit pas son regard. « Je me bats pour protéger mon monde, et ceux que j'aime.

- Moi aussi. » Ed fut pris de court, et il tourna la tête pour voir Al se relever, retirant lui-aussi les aiguilles de son corps blessé. « Et je me bats pour mon frère. » Al lui sourit doucement.

« Je me bats pour ceux qui ont donné leurs vies pour me supporter, s'éleva la voix de Roy, alors qu'il se levait à son tour et se débarrassait des fléchettes. Ceux qui ont surveillé mes arrières et ceux qui me sont chers.

- Et moi, je me bats pour corriger mes torts, expier mes péchés, dit Gabriel en se levant avec difficulté, faiblement, mais avec une voix qui ne manquait pas de force. Et pour m'assurer que personne ne fasse jamais les mêmes erreurs.

- Erreurs ? » Baldwin éclata de rire. « Si vous voulez persister dans vos illusions, faîtes comme bon vous semble. » La bête eut un immense sourire. « C'est la fin.

- Vous avez raison, c'est la fin. » Le regard déterminé de Gabriel ne vacilla pas. « Mais pour vous. » Puis il lança un regard à côté de lui. « Edward ! Vas-y ! » Ed acquiesça. Il claqua dans ses mains en faisant quelques pas vers le colonel et pressa ses paumes contre le dos de Gabriel.

« Comment ? » dit Baldwin avec surprise. Gabriel et Ed étaient entourés d'une lumière écarlate, l'alchimiste exploitant le pouvoir des pierres rouges à l'intérieur du corps du colonel. Une immense tempête d'étincelles et d'éclairs rouges engloutit le vide tout entier. Les étincelles se rassemblèrent, encerclant la bête alors que tous les débris et objets fabriqués et utilisés durant le combat luisaient d'un blanc éclatant. Ils furent transmutés en des couteaux noirs et explosifs munis de pointes de fer, s'alignant tout du long de la demi-sphère autour de Baldwin. Tout d'abord il y en eut des douzaines, puis des centaines, et des milliers, mais ils continuaient d'apparaître. Ed utilisait le maximum de ses capacités alchimiques et de l'énergie des pierres rouges.

« Inutile ! Inutile ! railla Baldwin. Je vais vous montrer de la vraie alchimie !

- Pas encore ! » Baldwin baissa les yeux et aperçut Al, qui avait profité de la distraction pour se rapprocher, à ses pieds, ses deux paumes pressées contre sa chair.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Les cristaux dépassant de son corps jetèrent une intense lumière alors qu'Al se servait de la Pierre Philosophale pour transmuter un aimant géant à l'intérieur du corps de Baldwin.

« Maintenant Ed ! » cria Al alors qu'il retirait ses mains et plongeait au sol. Ed cessa les transmutations, et la lumière rouge s'évanouit, laissant de centaines de milliers de couteaux dans les airs, encerclant le monstre. Le puissant aimant attira les pointes d'acier des armes, et les entraîna toutes, empalant la chair de la créature jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à un gigantesque coussin à épingles.

« Inutile ! » rugit à nouveau Baldwin, et il se prépara à transmuter.

« Trop lent ! » s'écria Roy avec un sourire en coin, et il claqua des doigts. Il manipula l'oxygène de l'air pour créer une féroce tempête de feu tout autour de Baldwin, si grande qu'elle le recouvra entièrement. Le monstre chargé d'explosifs explosa avec une violence et une force qui ressemblait à celle d'une bombe nucléaire miniature. Tous quatre durent lutter pour ne pas être balayés. Un champignon se forma au-dessus d'eux, et les flammes se dissipèrent, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un écœurant tas de chair et de pierre qui palpitait encore et déversait de l'énergie.

« Il va se reconstituer. » Gabriel vit que le processus de régénération avait déjà commencé. La Porte ouverte cracha quelques tentacules noirs qui s'étendirent vers ce qui restait de Baldwin.

« La Porte va l'avaler, dit Al avec un certain soulagement.

- Tu as raison, approuva Gabriel. Cela signifie qu'il ait temps pour moi d'y aller. » Le colonel se mit à avancer vers elle.

« Euh... quoi ? s'exclama Ed, et il courut pour le rattraper. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Il agrippa l'épaule de Gabriel, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à se retourner partiellement.

« Quelqu'un doit aller avec lui pour l'empêcher d'essayer de ressortir. » Gabriel sourit, et reprit doucement. « C'est à moi de m'en occuper.

- Mais...

- On doit s'assurer que la Porte est détruite, non ? demanda Gabriel.

- Si, répondit lentement Ed. Mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire seul.

- Edward, dit Gabriel en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas toujours porter tous les fardeaux par toi-même. Laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper pour une fois.

- On est tous dans le même bateau, on s'était mis d'accord..., protesta tout de même Ed, mais Gabriel ne le laissa pas finir.

- C'est mon péché, lui rappela Gabriel. Je n'aurais pas pu empêcher tout cela d'arriver, mais je l'ai laissé faire. » Puis il sourit de nouveau. « C'est l'échange équivalent pour ma rédemption.

- Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous ne viviez plus dans le passé ?

- C'est le cas, l'assura Gabriel. Mais je dois toujours corriger mes torts. » Puis il regarda Ed droit dans les yeux. « Laisse-moi le faire, aucun de vous n'avez à vous sacrifier. Tu as encore un monde où revenir.

- Et le vôtre ? demanda Ed, et Gabriel lui lança un regard plein de remords.

- Elle est morte il y a bien longtemps. » Ed fut choqué par ces mots. « Retourne à elle, Edward, ne la fais plus attendre.

- Colonel..., soupira Ed, puis il libéra sa prise sur lui, et sourit légèrement. Merci. » Gabriel hocha la tête. Devant eux, Baldwin avait fait pousser de nouveaux bras alors que les tentacules le trainaient dans la porte. Il hurla, s'accrochant au cadre de la Porte, refusant de le lâcher.

« Général de Brigade. » Gabriel se tourna vers Roy. « Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, merci de votre aide. » Roy sourit, et hocha la tête. « Al. Prends soin de ton frère et Winry, surtout ton frère.

- Comptez-sur moi, colonel. » Al sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Roy salua le colonel avec respect, et Ed se contenta d'un sourire triste. Gabriel leva le pouce, puis se retourna et partit au petit trot. Il fut, une fois encore, entouré de lumière écarlate, alors qu'il libérait tout le pouvoir et l'énergie qui restaient dans les pierres rouges de son corps. Un portail noir s'ouvrit derrière Ed, Al et Roy tandis que Gabriel piquait un sprint, toujours rayonnant.

« Winnie... dit Gabriel pour lui-même en se faisant consumer par la lumière éclatante et y disparaissant. J'arrive... » La masse de lumière et d'énergie se fracassa contre l'horrible tas de chair et de cristaux qui constituait Arthur Baldwin, ce dernier se démenant pour ne pas se laisser emporter dans la Porte. Mais la force de l'impact fut suffisante, les mains monstrueuses lâchèrent prise et tous deux plongèrent dans les ténèbres.

La Porte se referma, et pendant quelques secondes tout se mit à vibrer et à trembler avec violence. Des craquelures apparurent sur la façade de la Porte, et elle commença à s'écrouler et à se désagréger.

« Fullmetal, appela Roy, Ed ne bougeant pas, l'air déprimé.

- Grand-frère », essaya Al à son tour. Ed se retourna pour leur faire face et sourit.

« Oui, rentrons. » Tous les trois s'avancèrent vers le portail, juste au moment où la Porte s'effondrait en tas, envoyant un flash de lumière aveuglante et une onde de choc qui les firent tomber dans leur chemin d'évasion.

* * *

Ce qui restait des forces amestriennes s'étaient rabattues sur leur dernière ligne de défense, derrière quelques sacs de sable et des barrières construites avec l'alchimie à partir des carcasses de leurs véhicules. Riza était installée sur l'une d'entre elles avec Fuery, tirant toujours sur l'ennemi. Falman avait traîné un Breda mal en point jusqu'à la ligne de repli, et ce dernier était actuellement soigné par quelques médecins. Winry, de la même manière, était occupée à panser la blessure d'Armstrong. 

« Melle Winry, ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-il alors qu'elle bandait son bras ensanglanté avec précaution. Vous devriez retourner immédiatement dans un abri ; je n'aurais jamais dû vous autoriser à venir ici.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, colonel, dit-elle en lui souriant. Ce n'est pas votre faute, et je n'ai aucun regret. J'ai pu voir Ed une nouvelle fois. » Soudain, Fuery et Riza se réceptionnèrent juste à côté d'eux, n'ayant pas cessé de vider les chargeurs de leurs fusils sur l'ennemi.

« Major ? » Son arrivée le surprit. « Au rapport ! » Riza ne détourna pas son attention de sa tâche.

« On ne peut plus les retenir, marmonna-t-elle.

- Grenade ! » prévint Fuery. Riza aperçut l'engin explosif sifflant dans les airs, leva calmement son arme à feu et tira dessus, provoquant son explosion. Tout le monde fut contraint de se protéger les yeux de l'éclatante boule de feu, levant leurs bras pour faire écran. Leur répit fut de courte durée alors que des douzaines de soldats allemands passaient par-dessus leurs fortifications et les encerclaient. Les soldats leur aboyaient dessus en allemand, ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait, leurs armes braquées sur eux. Riza refusa obstinément de baisser son arme, Fuery était incertain. Quelques autres soldats amestriens gardèrent leurs fusils pointés vers l'ennemi avec défi, d'autres se rendirent.

« Ed... », murmura Winry.

« Regardez ! » cria quelqu'un, et un éclair de lumière intense attira tous les regards. Tous se tournèrent et s'aperçurent qu'il provenait des ruines de la base, atteignant son point culminant avant d'exploser, libérant une vague de lumière blanche qui déferla dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Winry.

- Je ne sais pas, mais accrochez-vous ! » cria Armstrong, et il attrapa Winry pour la protéger alors que la lumière les balayait. Ils furent tous secoués par des vents violents, faisant voler leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. Tout ce qui n'était pas lourd ou attaché était emporté dans le souffle. Winry jeta un coup d'œil furtif, et vit que les Allemands disparaissaient sur le passage de la lumière blanche. Quelques secondes encore s'écoulèrent avant que l'onde de choc ne soit passée et que le vent se soit calmé. « Vous allez bien, Melle Winry ?

- Oui », assura Winry en hochant la tête, et elle se leva pour regarder autour d'eux. Elle vit tous les Amestriens ainsi que leurs tanks détruits. Mais les Allemands étaient partis, s'étaient évanouis dans les airs sans laisser la moindre trace. Même leurs morts avaient disparu, ainsi que leurs tanks, avions, et tout le reste. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient battu contre un ennemi invisible.

« Ils ont réussi ! » Fuery se releva d'un bond, et les réjouissances commencèrent. Les survivants se félicitaient, et s'enlaçaient les uns les autres. Armstrong exhiba ses muscles en les faisant jouer, pendant que Winry restait debout à regarder au loin, à contempler la ville en ruines.

« Ils ont détruit la Porte, dit Riza, rejoignant Winry tout en serrant son bras muni de l'attelle.

- Je sais. » Winry sourit doucement, c'était une victoire à la fois douce et amère pour elle. « Je savais qu'ils y arriveraient. » Puis elle se retourna, la base avait elle-aussi disparu, laissant derrière elle un nuage de poussière.

« Attends, dit Riza, plissant ses yeux aiguisés.

- Quoi ? » Winry ne voyait rien.

« Là ! » Riza montra du doigt, et Winry se concentra. Elle arrivait à peine à distinguer trois vagues silhouettes, et ses yeux s'élargirent alors que son espoir grandissait. La fumée se dissipa petit à petit, et Ed, Al et Roy en émergèrent. Riza retint une exclamation, puis elle se mit à courir vers eux. Winry ne pouvait le croire, alors qu'elle les regardait tous les trois marcher vers elles côte à côte, l'air triomphant. Al agita les bras vers elle, tous rayonnaient.

« Winry ! » appela Al en s'éloignant des autres. Winry imita Riza, dépassant les soldats amestriens surpris et réjouis. Al atteignit Winry, et il sauta dans ses bras, riant de joie.

« Al ! s'écria-t-elle, puis elle remarqua l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Tu es blessé !

- Bah, ce n'est rien ! » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Près d'eux, Roy et Riza se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, le major ne retenant plus ses larmes de joie.

« Roy..., dit-elle doucement.

- Riza. » Il lui fit un large sourire. « Je t'avais bien dit que je m'en occuperais. » Elle hocha la tête, et ne put plus se contenir plus longtemps. Elle l'enlaça, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser.

« Winry », commença Ed. Winry libéra Al et se tourna vers l'aîné Elric.

« Ed, dit-elle doucement, puis elle remarqua quelque chose de différent. Ton bras !

- Hein ? » Il leva son bras droit devant lui et baissa les yeux, ils en furent tous bouche-bée. L'auto-mail avait disparu, remplacé par de la chair et des os. Il le bougea, pliant son bras, ses doigts. Puis il vérifia sa jambe gauche, elle-aussi était revenue.

- Grand-frère ! jappa Al avec excitation. Tu as récupéré ton bras et ta jambe !

- C'a dû se passer quand la Porte a explosé, et qu'on a été pris dedans. » Ed fixait sa main des yeux, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Winry fit un pas, et l'étreignit avec force.

« Ed, chuchota-t-elle. Je t'aime. Ne me laisse plus jamais. » Des larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage. Il resta pris au dépourvu un instant, mais se détendit rapidement et l'enlaça à son tour.

« Winry, lui chuchota-t-il en réponse. Je ne te laisserai plus, je te le promets. » Elle redressa la tête et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. « C'est ici qu'est ma patrie. »

* * *

**Plus que l'épilogue. Une traductrice heureuse traduit plus vite. ;D**


	17. Epilogue

**S'il reste des coquilles, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je suis un peu fatiguée... Néanmoins, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Voilà la fin de plus d'un an et demi de travail. Merci encore à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! Et merci à Winkle, pour des tas de raisons que j'irai lui énoncer moi-même ! ;D**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

**Central – Août 1927**

La majestueuse capitale d'Amestris se dressait avec fierté sous l'éclatant soleil d'été. Des grues et autres machines étaient parsemées à travers la métropole, la débarrassant des dernières traces de destruction et reconstruisant les immeubles effondrés. C'était une vue magnifique, et on ne pourrait croire qu'une guerre généralisée avait eu lieu ici même à peine quelques mois plus tôt.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu et dégagé. Gens et voitures s'affairaient tandis que la normalité reprenait sa place dans la ville florissante. Nombre d'entre eux étaient rassemblés devant l'imposante cathédrale de Central, un édifice qui avait résisté à la l'assaut du temps et des conflits. Des foules de gens s'entassaient devant ce dernier, attendant en silence et avec patience. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car les portes de bois massif s'ouvrirent alors.

« Les voilà ! » cria quelqu'un tandis que Riza Hawkeye, vêtue d'une sublime robe de mariée d'un blanc immaculé, passait les portes et entrait dans la lumière. Roy Mustang, dans un costume blanc chic, se tenait à ses côtés, bras dessus bras dessous. La foule rugit, brisant complètement le silence qui avait précédé leur arrivée. Le couple descendit d'un pas rapide les marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge, se faisant arrosés de riz, confettis et banderoles.

Derrière eux, un autre groupe de personnes sortit de l'église, composé de tous les subordonnés militaires de Roy, d'un Armstrong très ému pleurant à chaudes larmes, ainsi que des Elric, Winry, Scieszka, Gracia et Elicia Hugues et une poignée d'autres. Ils descendirent les marches pour rejoindre les jeunes mariés.

« Eh bien je suppose que les félicitations sont de mise, M. et Mme Mustang, commenta un Havoc pleinement remis lorsqu'il eut atteint Roy et Riza. Alors, comment je devrais vous appeler maintenant ? demanda Havoc à Roy pour plaisanter. Général de Brigade à la retraite ?

- Ne commencez pas à faire le malin avec moi, Lieutenant Havoc, dit Roy avec un petit rire. Je ne suis peut-être plus dans l'armée, mais je peux toujours tirer quelques ficelles.

- La seule qui tirera les ficelles ici, ce sera moi », dit calmement Riza aux côtés de son époux. Armstrong vint alors se rapprocher d'eux, un mouchoir à la main et le visage en larmes.

« Quelle magnifique cérémonie ! sanglota-t-il. Cette journée formidable restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire ! » Roy et Riza lui sourirent tous deux d'un air gêné.

« Merci, Général, répondit Riza.

- Je souhaite vous donner à tous les deux la bénédiction de la famille Armstrong. Prenez soin de vous ! » Armstrong donna alors à Roy une puissante étreinte d'ours, le visage de l'homme plus petit devint vite bleu.

« Général de Brigade Armstrong, intervint Riza en fronçant les sourcils. Vous étouffez mon époux. » Le colosse relâcha Roy de sa prise semblable à un étau, et les salua tous deux.

« N'ayez crainte ! Je m'occuperai bien de l'armée en votre absence. » Il montra d'un geste ses subordonnés derrière lui. « Je me chargerai également personnellement de vérifier qu'ils sont bien soignés. » Cette déclaration provoqua l'échange de quelques regards inquiets et gênés chez Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery.

« Je n'en ai aucun doute, dit finalement Roy après avoir repris son souffle. Prenez soin de vous, Général. » Et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avant qu'Armstrong se retire.

« Eh bien, Fullmetal... » commença Roy, Ed, Al et Winry les rejoignant à leur tour, puis il s'interrompit. « Je suppose que je ne peux plus t'appeler ainsi. » Il eut alors un sourire en coin. « Mais tu as toujours quelques centimètres à rattraper.

- Et je suppose que je ne peux plus me moquer de votre impuissance sous la pluie non plus », renvoya Ed avec un large sourire. Al et lui avaient endossé des costumes cravates complets.

« Nous ne sommes plus des chiens de l'armée, et l'alchimie n'existe plus, réfléchit Roy. Les choses ont bien changé.

- Vos tours de passe-passe vous manquent déjà ? fit Ed en poursuivant ses railleries.

- Tu sais, le témoin n'est pas censé exaspérer le marié de cette façon, lui fit remarquer Roy.

- Vous savez comment il est, rit Al.

- Hé, c'est ma dernière chance, dit Ed en haussant les épaules. Qui je vais embêter d'autre ? » Winry et Al levèrent la main derrière lui, à son grand dépit.

« Merci encore d'avoir accepté d'être demoiselle d'honneur, Winry, dit alors Riza en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Mme Mustang. » Winry, vêtue d'une ravissante robe rose, lui sourit largement.

« Prends soin d'Edward et Alphonse, demanda Riza.

- Comme toujours, répondit Winry avec énergie. N'oubliez pas de passer de temps en temps, vous serez toujours les bienvenus chez nous. »

« Edward », dit Roy, puis il lui tendit une main, faisant sourire Ed.

« Ouais. » Ed la prit, et ils se serrèrent la main, enfin. « A bientôt, Roy. »

« Eh ! » Scieszka rejoignit le groupe en courant, portant la même tenue que Winry. « Quand allez-vous enfin jeter ce bouquet ? »

« Oh ! » fit Riza en claquant des doigts, un peu comme Roy, lorsqu'elle y songea soudain. Elle remonta rapidement quelques marches pour prendre de la hauteur, alors que tous les hommes s'écartaient et laissaient la place aux femmes qui comblèrent le vide. « C'est parti ! » dit Riza, puis elle leur tourna le dos et lança le bouquet de fleurs derrière elle.

« Je l'ai ! s'écria Scieszka en tendant les bras vers le ciel.

- Oh non, certainement pas ! » grogna Winry en poussant tout le monde hors de son chemin, quelque peu brutalement, et elle étendit un bras devant Scieszka pour attraper les fleurs au vol. « Je l'ai, je l'ai ! » se réjouit Winry en sautillant toute excitée, Scieszka pleurant sa défaite.

« Grand-frère, tu n'as pas l'air très joyeux », observa Al tandis que Winry courait vers eux, et que Havoc et Breda frottait la tête d'Ed d'un air taquin.

« Ca va lui donner des idées, répondit Ed avec un sourire gêné. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ce genre de choses ! » Winry ne l'entendit pas, et elle serra dans ses bras un Ed à l'air assez nerveux, tandis que tout le monde applaudissait, riait et les regardait.

« Eh ! Par ici tout le monde, qu'on puisse faire une photo avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent ! » suggéra Fuery, et tout le monde se rassembla, s'alignant sur les marches de l'église pour faire une photo de groupe avant que Roy et Riza montent dans la voiture qui les attendait. Tous les deux passèrent une main à la fenêtre et firent signe à la foule alors que le véhicule démarrait. Ils se retournèrent pour regarder par la vitre arrière la foule qui le disait au revoir de la main, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent au loin.

« Direction lune de miel, alors ? demanda le chauffeur à l'avant.

- Pas encore. » Roy échangea un regard avec sa femme, qui acquiesça. « Nous voulons faire une dernière halte quelque part avant cela. »

* * *

**Cimetière militaire de Central – Août 1927**

Roy et Riza se tenaient devant la tombe de Maes Hugues, aucun mot ne fut prononcé tandis qu'ils la contemplaient en silence. Le cimetière était l'exact opposé de l'ambiance de fête de l'église ; il était calme et tranquille. Non loin d'eux se trouvaient une paire de tombes relativement neuves, marquées aux noms de Danny Brosh et Maria Ross, cette dernière ayant succombé à ses blessures à l'hôpital. Sur chacune d'elle était posée une gerbe fraîche, qu'avait laissées Winry la veille, en signe de remerciements et de gratitude pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

« Eh bien mon vieil ami, dit finalement Roy après que quelques minutes de silence se fussent écoulées. Il semblerait que j'aie finalement suivi ton conseil. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riza à ses côtés. « Et que j'aie épousé quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour me soutenir. » Riza sourit, et un large sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres. « Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi, donc j'espère que tu peux reposer en paix à présent. » Puis il leva la tête vers le ciel. « Riza... »

« Hm...? » Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui. Roy semblait soulagé, comme si ses épaules avaient été libérées d'un grand poids.

« Le temps est superbe aujourd'hui. »

* * *

**Cimetière de Resembool – Août 1927**

Al, portant un manteau rouge bien connu, se releva et inspecta son œuvre. Les fleurs avaient été disposées avec soin sur l'herbe, devant la dalle de pierre qui marquait la dernière demeure de sa mère. Il se retourna ensuite, et vérifia les autres. Les tombes des parents de Winry avaient été décorées avec un arrangement floral similaire, et il descendit un peu plus bas vers l'endroit où quelques tombes plus nouvelles se dressaient. Al avait déposé des fleurs fraîches devant chacune d'entre elles. Sur la première était écrit 'Pinako Rockbell', suivie par une seconde marquée 'Hohenheim', et enfin une troisième qui disait 'Gabriel Mackenzie'. Al recula jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse toutes les voir, et s'inclina poliment.

« Merci... à vous tous. » Puis il se détourna et commença à descendre le chemin en direction de sa maison.

« Oh ! Bonjour Al ! » Il se retourna au son de la voix, et reconnut immédiatement la jeune fille.

« Bonjour Nelly », la salua-t-il.

« Tu te souviens de moi ! » Elle eut l'air heureuse. Al acquiesça.

« Eh oui, j'ai recouvré la mémoire.

- Tu étais au cimetière ? demanda-t-elle en regardant derrière lui.

- Oui, je visitais juste de la famille, et des amis. » Puis une idée lui vint. « As-tu déjà déjeuné ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Que dis-tu de venir et te joindre à nous alors ?

- Ca ne posera pas de problème ?

- Aucun ! dit Al en souriant à nouveau. Je suis certain que Winry prépare de quoi nourrir un régiment, comme d'habitude.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, qui suis-je pour dire non ? » répondit-elle joyeusement, et tous les deux repartirent ensemble.

* * *

**Résidence Rockbell, Resembool – Août 1927**

Ed, portant un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir, restait debout à admirer le pittoresque champ herbeux qui s'étendait devant lui. Le soleil était levé, seuls quelques nuages blancs pelucheux parsemant le ciel. Une petite brise fit bruire l'herbe verte sous ses pieds. Le vent fit onduler ses cheveux blonds devant ses yeux, mais la scène était si charmante qu'il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait vraiment rien de plus à faire que sourire.

Un bruit au loin le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Quelques douzaines de mètres plus loin, il distingua Den courant vers lui à pleine vitesse en transportant une petite branche d'arbre dans sa gueule. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il s'en rendit compte ; pour qu'il revienne déjà, ou bien Den était très rapide en dépit de son vieil âge, ou bien l'absence d'auto-mail ne lui permettait plus de lancer des choses aussi loin qu'avant.

Le chien sauta sur l'alchimiste tandis qu'il récupérait le bâton de la gueule de Den. Le chien le poussa de la tête avec espièglerie pendant qu'Ed le caressait, voulant manifestement lui dire de relancer le bâton.

« Doucement Den, tu vas finir par épuiser mon bras si tu continues. » Mais le vieux Den ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Edward sourit et fit un pas en arrière en levant le bras en vue d'un nouveau lancer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu envoyer le bâton de bois voler dans les airs une nouvelle fois, il fut soudainement frappé par une impression de déjà-vu. Il n'eut pas la chance d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, une voix familière l'interrompant derrière lui.

« Grand-frère ! » Ed aperçut Al suivant le chemin au loin. _Il est avec une fille ?_ Ed sourit à cette pensée, et traversa le champ pour les rejoindre avec Den.

« Al ! les salua-t-il.

- Grand-frère, tu te souviens de Nelly ? » Al la désigna. « Je l'ai invitée à nous rejoindre pour déjeuner.

- Al, tu t'es enfin trouvé une copine ! fit Ed d'un air taquin.

- Grand-frère ! » Al fut choqué, et embarrassé. Lui et Nelly rougirent alors qu'Ed riait.

« Je plaisante. Winry a probablement préparé plus qu'il n'en faut de toute façon. » Puis il se gratta la tête en gémissant. « Sûrement ses fameux spaghettis aussi. » Dans un timing parfait, Winry, habillée d'une robe d'été jaune, apparut sur le porche de la maison et leur fit signe.

« Ed ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Le déjeuner est prêt... On mange des spaghettis ! » cria-t-elle, et ils marchèrent tous vers elle. A nouveau, Ed ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu tout cela auparavant. « Nelly ! dit-elle en saluant son amie lorsqu'ils furent assez proches.

- Salut Winry ! répondit Nelly.

- Je l'ai invitée à déjeuner, expliqua Al d'un air nerveux.

- Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours prête à accueillir des invités », dit Winry, rayonnante, et elle les fit rentrer. Ed marcha vers elle, l'air complètement ailleurs. « Ed ?

- Quoi ? fit-il en revenant à lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet, et il secoua la tête et lui sourit.

- Non, rien. » Mais elle ne le crut pas, et une clé anglaise apparut dans sa main.

« Ed, dit-elle de sa voix menaçante. Ne me mens pas. » Ed sourit innocemment, paraissant très effrayé.

« Ah..., céda-t-il. C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu tout ça, marmonna-t-il, regardant autour de lui. Tout est si merveilleux... comme dans un rêve. » Winry lui sourit, puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Après un certain temps, elle se recula.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle. Ed eut un grand sourire.

« Non, c'est réel. » Son sourire s'élargit. « Définitivement réel. » Elle sourit à son tour, et lui prit la main. Il se retourna, et embrassa de nouveau du regard le monde dans toute sa splendeur. « Je suis chez moi. » Puis il la suivit à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_**Fin**_


End file.
